


Leather Bound

by Elyxer



Series: Bound Serie [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 76,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 24 year old Justin meets a 36 year old Brian for the first time and introduces him to a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM, Threesome/Orgy, Violence, Anti-Michael

Justin walked down Liberty Avenue heading back to where he’d parked his car before deciding to take a little tour down memory lane. He’d spent the last seven years in New York, but it was really good to be home. His Mom, the successful realtor, Jennifer Taylor, had helped him purchase his office space with room for a loft apartment and a studio. She’d found him an old warehouse that he’d remodeled to fit his needs. He couldn’t help but smile when he recalled his mother’s reaction to him coming back to the Pitts. She was so excited that she’d offered to pay for his building herself, as if he couldn’t afford it. At the ripe old age of 24, he’d made a name for himself and was living quite comfortably. He chuckled and wondered if his Mom would be shocked to find out her little boy, the famous web designer/artist, was a big bad Dom, and loved tying up men for pleasure. She’d been pretty cool about finding out he was gay, but he didn’t think she’d be so cool if she saw him dressed in his leather outfit with a whip in his hand.

Justin pulled out a cigarette and lit it drawing the smoke deep into his lungs. Shit, he really needed to quit, but it gave him so much pleasure. It was just that when he started thinking about his mother he always thought of his dad as well. The man who’d raised him till he was seventeen, then unceremoniously kicked him to the curb when he’d discovered his little boy was a great big fag. He really should thank his father for that, because if he hadn’t gone to New York to live with his cousin, well, his life would be dramatically different, and he liked his life just fine.

Thinking of his cousin Damien always made Justin smile. Damien had introduced him to a whole new world by taking him to bars and clubs. It was at one of the leather clubs where he’d met Jake, his mentor. Jake had not only taken his virginity, but he also introduced him to the wonderful world of submission and then later, to the even more euphoric world of domination. He’d enjoyed the years he’d spent with Jake, first as his sub and later as his fellow Dom. Jake used to get a kick out of teasing Justin about the reaction people had to finding out he was indeed a Dom. Jake had always said, “With your school boy looks and slight frame, no one suspects the core of rugged steel that supports that hot little body.”

Yeah, Justin had a lot to thank Jake for, and he’d never forget it. Jake got him into martial arts, helped support him through college, and encouraged him to be the best at whatever endeavor he tried. In some ways, he really wished he could have fallen in love with Jake, but there had always been something missing between them. No, they made much better friends than lovers. Well, he was on the prowl tonight to find someone to have a bit of fun with. He flaunted his young looks in order to capture a hot man’s attention. It never ceased to amaze him how big, burly tops would roll over for him after he made it perfectly clear who was in charge.

Justin looked up and saw that he was in front of Babylon, and was contemplating whether to go inside or to head for his car. He leaned against a light post to finish his cigarette and watched the people walking by. His attention was caught when he heard someone asking about a blow job. That’s when he noticed HIM.

Justin licked his lips as his eyes devoured the gorgeous man staggering around a vintage corvette. He took a few seconds to admire the car before turning his attention to the man, and what a fine specimen he was. He could just imagine having that long, lean body stretched out on his bed, tied up and helpless. He closed his eyes for a second to revel in the fantasy of hearing this man moaning and begging for release before once again searching out his prey. He knew the second the man spotted him. He watched him stand up on shaky legs and stare across the street. Oh yeah, this guy was interested.

Justin pushed off from the lamp post and walked straight up to the sexy stranger. He tilted his head and looked up at the guy through lust clouded eyes and asked, “How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

Brian blinked at the blonde vision standing right up in his face. He wasn’t used to men pushing themselves into his personal space without an invitation. He was however used to men looking and wanting an invitation. He’d just turned 36 years old, but his age certainly didn’t stop him from having any hot guy he wanted. He let his eyes roam over the blonde boy’s body and had to admit the kid had something going for him. Even in his inebriated state his cock was reacting to the nearness of this strange lad. He swallowed and tried not to sway on his feet as he replied, “Just checking out the backroom. You know, in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit.”

Justin smiled. He liked this guy. What he liked even more was thinking of what he was going to do with this guy, so he winked at the man, raised an eyebrow and said, “Backroom huh? So are you really into meaningless, anonymous sex?”

Brian laughed and tried not to fall over on his ass. He looked into the little blonde’s eyes and stated emphatically, “Sure.”

Justin moved in closer and ran his hands up the guy’s chest feeling the muscles constrict under his palms. “Where you headed?”

Brian licked his lips and grinned, “No place special.”

Justin smiled happily and rubbed his body against the sexy stranger’s before whispering, “I can change that.”

Brian looked over at his friend Michael, tossed him the keys to the vette, and said, “Later Mikey, don’t let anything happen to the vette. I’ll catch you guys later.” He slung his arm across the blonde’s shoulders and leaned heavily against the small body surprised at the strength of this little blonde. “Take me away, Stud.”

Justin guided Brian over to his pride and joy, a raven black 1969 Mach 1 Mustang with a 428 Super Cobra jet engine that included the drag pack and shaker hood scoop. He’d had the car restored to its original beauty. It looked just as it would have looked when it came off the production line with the exception of the stereo system and wheels. Unfortunately, the original Mustang only had an am radio, and the original color-keyed styled steel wheels were next to impossible to find anymore. However, he did find styled steel wheels wrapped in chrome with a spun center cap.

Brian looked impressed as Justin helped him into the beautiful muscle car. He glanced around at the black knitted vinyl sports interior and the comfortable high-back bucket seats. This car had everything including molded door panels, a console, twin-pod instrumentation, and a tachometer. Brian was very impressed with this car. He ran his hand over the console and checked out the stereo system as he felt Justin buckling up his seat belt. He figured this kid must come from money for his parents to let him out with a car like this.

Justin slid in behind the wheel of his baby and took another look at the man leaning back in the passenger seat. Oh yeah, he was going to have so much fun with this one. His hands shook in anticipation as he turned the key and heard the familiar purr of the powerful engine. The stereo played his favorite Moby CD just a little on the loud side, but he liked his music that way. He couldn’t help himself, so he tapped on the gas and revved up the powerful 335 horse power engine before pushing down on the clutch and putting the car in gear. He barked his wheels just a bit as he took off enjoying the looks of envy his baby always got when he showed out. Justin loved the fact that people never understood him. He looked like a little WASP school boy, drove a bad boy muscle car, spent his nights dishing out pleasurable pain to anyone that took his fancy, owned his own business, and could buy and sell his homophobic father ten times over. Life was good.

Brian looked over at the blonde and said in a voice loud enough to be heard over the music, “I live on the corner of Fuller and Tremont.”

Justin reached out and pushed the button to kill the music. He glanced over at his companion. “I figured we’d go to my place.”

Brian’s voice slurred just a bit, “Listen kid, I am not going to some rat infested flea bag little hovel. I have a perfectly comfortable bed waiting for me at home.”

Justin’s eyebrow arched up at the man’s assumptions and laughed. “You should have thought of that before you got in my car.” He gunned the engine again and turned his car into the private parking garage that was completely deserted at this time of night. He drove up to his personal parking spot next to the elevator entrance and cut the engine. “Here we are stud, you coming up?”

Brian got out of the car and looked around the deserted parking area. He noticed the artwork adorning the entire wall of the building in front of him. On one side of the elevator door was an intricate spider web surrounding the word WebDom, and on the other side was what looked to be outer space with Taylored Originals slanted across the wall. He followed the blonde through the doors noticing that it was a new elevator. “Nice place.”

Justin grinned, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” He put his key into the elevator console, punched in his personal code, and hit the button for the third floor. He was extremely proud of his place. His mother had done a great job in getting him the old warehouse for pennies on the dollar. His contractor had followed his directions when remodeling and the place was completely perfect for his needs. The first floor housed his web design business, WebDom, the second floor housed his studio and gallery, Taylored Originals, and the top floor was his loft apartment complete with a playroom. It was a perfect solution for him because he never knew when inspiration would strike, so he had everything conveniently housed under one roof.

The elevator doors opened and Justin stepped into his apartment with Brian close on his heels. The place reflected his love of color, art and design. His expensive but comfortable furniture, all black leather, was tastefully arranged. His kitchen was designed using a bright red antique stove as its focal point, so all his appliances had the retro look. The beams and duct work had been left exposed running across his ceiling extending the retro feel. This also aided in his past time, because he had hooks situated in the beams that he could use for various play activities. There were beautiful paintings adding bold color and contour to the stark white walls. The place was designed as an entirely open floor plan with a living room area, a dining room area and a kitchen that was corralled off with a beautiful Oak beam bar. His bedroom and playroom were the only things located behind closed doors at the back of the apartment.

Brian swayed and staggered off the elevator into the very tastefully decorated and luxurious apartment. He looked around in amazement. “You live here?”

Justin turned and walked back toward the handsome man and smiled brightly, “Yeah, I own the whole building, it just makes my life easier that way.” Justin started pulling the black shirt out of the man’s pants and looked up asking, “What’s your name?”

Brian swayed a bit as the blonde yanked his shirt free. “Brian.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Brian. My name is Justin Taylor, and I want to welcome you to my world.”

Brian felt the blonde’s hand slide against his over-heated flesh and opened his eyes wider trying to figure out what the boy was talking about. “Huh?”

Justin gave a breathless little laugh, “You do know what a Dom is, don’t you?”

Brian nodded his head slowly and tried to back up. “I know, but I don’t want to have anything to do with a Dom. I’m a top.”

Justin ran his hand over Brian’s denim covered cock feeling it twitch beneath his fingers. “Are you scared, Brian?”

Brian gave a loud snort and asked in an incredulous voice, “Of you?”

“No, not of me, of giving up control, of just letting go and feeling, of allowing someone else to take you places you’ve never been. Are you afraid?”

Brian shook his head, “I’m not afraid of you.”

Justin continued to gently massage Brian’s cock through his jeans and repeated patiently, “That’s not what I asked you Brian. I asked if you were afraid to give up control, and just feel.”

“Not afraid, just don’t want to.”

Justin opened the button on Brian’s jeans and slid his hand into the waist band. “You don’t want to feel pleasure beyond your wildest imagination?”

Brian just stared at the blonde through lust filled eyes. He didn’t know how to respond to that last question without giving himself away. Was it the alcohol or Justin’s words and actions that were causing the fire to ignite deep inside him?

“I think you are afraid, Brian. I think you are so afraid that I might make you feel something you’ve never experienced that you aren’t even willing to give it a try.” Justin continued to move his hand along the contour of Brian’s cock as he spoke.

Brian was impossibly turned on. He’d played around with bondage before, but he’d always been the one in control. He’d also bottomed on a few occasion, so he finally nodded his head and said, “Okay”

Justin walked backwards towards his bedroom pulling Brian along by the waistband of his jeans. “In that case Brian, I promise to give you a night you will never forget.” Once inside his bedroom, Justin quickly pulled off his shirt and instructed Brian to strip. He watched as Brian pulled off his shirt and dropped it, slipped his feet out of his shoes, and shucked his jeans leaving them in a pile on the floor. “Sit down on the corner of the bed with corner between your legs, plant your feet firmly on the floor, lie back, and stretch your arms above your head.”

Brian sat down on the bed and followed instructions. He’d show this kid that he wasn’t frightened of anything. He took a moment to let his eyes travel over the blonde’s firm body noticing his almost alabaster skin. His eyes were drawn to the boy’s left forearm where he saw an arm band tattoo of what looked like a ring of thorns. The tat stood out drastically in contrast to the kid’s skin tone.

Justin already knew what he was going to do to Brian. He’d promised to give him unimaginable pleasure and a night he’d never forget, and that’s exactly what he planned to do. He opened the bottom drawer on the night stand and pulled out the fur lined cuffs Jake had made for him as a parting gift. He took the ankle cuffs and knelt down strapping one to each of Brian’s ankles. He reached under the bed and drug out the chains attaching them to the ankle cuffs. His eyes roamed over Brian’s body as he pushed the man’s legs as far apart as he could and attached the first chain to the top right leg of his bed and the second chain to the lower left leg of the bed. He stood up and met Brian’s stare with a smile. “What is your safe word, Brian?”

Brian tried to move his legs and found them to be completely secured. He should be feeling apprehensive but for some reason he sensed he could trust this man. It never failed to amaze him how he could trust putting his body into the hands of a total stranger, but he could never trust his heart to anyone. Now where the hell had that lesbianic thought come from? Oh, hell he might as well go with it, so he mumbled, “Lesbian.”

Justin looked down at Brian with a shocked look on his face before chuckling softly, “Well, I guess that’s one word you wouldn’t generally hear during sex, but should I be worried about you?”

Brian shook his head and grinned up at the blonde, “Well I’d have to be pretty desperate to say that word, so it fits.”

Justin walked around the bed and put the wrist cuffs on Brian’s wrists. He attached two more chains and pulled his arms tight before attaching the chains to the upper left leg of his bed. He sat down on the bed next to Brian and looked into his eyes. “I just want you to know that I am a very experienced Dom, so don’t let my youthful looks fool you. I only use pain as a means to enhance pleasure because I’ve found much more satisfying ways to punish. If you will relax and not fight me, I can assure you that you will experience something unlike anything you can imagine. I’m going to blindfold you now because it will make things easier.” Justin slipped the blindfold over Brian’s head and positioned it over his eyes. “Are you comfortable?”

Brian tested the restraints and although he felt the slightest burn in his muscles he found that he was indeed comfortable. “Yes.”

“I need to get some things, but I’ll be right back.” Justin stood and headed for his playroom. He pulled out the rolling tray table and started placing the items he’d need on top.

Brian took a few deep breaths and wondered what the blonde was doing. His ears strained to pick up any sounds and he tried to calm his nerves. How stupid was he to be tied to a stranger’s bed? No one even knew where he was or who he was with. How did he wind up in this situation? He heard something rolling on the floor at his head and tried to turn as if he could see with a blindfold covering his eyes.

Justin knelt between Brian’s spread legs and ran his hands slowly up the taut thighs. This was the moments he loved best, the anticipation just before he began to perform his magic. He enjoyed the euphoria of being able to give pleasure to someone else. It was such a turn on for him to witness. He took some lube and warmed it between his fingers before slipping a hand beneath Brian’s cheeks and pushing against his hole gently. He felt as well as sensed Brian’s resistance. “Easy, relax. Don’t think, just feel.” He pushed a little harder and breached the ring of muscle. He moved his finger around stretching the hole and added a second finger. His attention was focused on Brian’s every movement and sound. Using his free hand, he picked the stainless steel butt plug up off his table. He’d already prepared the plug with a generous amount of lube before coming into the room. His fingers slipped from Brian and he maneuvered the plug into place pushing it steadily until it was embedded properly.

Brian let his body relax following the blonde's instructions and felt the fingers working slowly in and out. It had been awhile since he’d bottomed, so he was tight, but the blonde was patient and in no time the burning pain receded and he was experiencing only pleasure. He couldn’t stop the little moan that escaped his lips as he felt the plug invade him. It caused a painful burning sensation at first, but that soon passed as well. He just felt really stretched along with the remembered full sensation that always followed when an object was stuffed inside him.

“When was the last time you bottomed, Brian?” Justin asked as he slowly massaged the man’s stomach.

Brian grunted and shook his head realizing that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to allow this to be happening. “Are we gonna fuck or play twenty questions?”

Justin slid his hand up Brian’s chest gently pinching each nipple before asking again, “When was the last time you bottomed?”

Brian gasped at the slight pain he felt as each nipple was expertly played, “Not for awhile.”

“Why?” Justin kept caressing and lightly pinching Brian’s skin.

Brian growled and gave a little tug against the restraints wondering how the hell he’d managed to get himself into this situation, “Listen kid, if we aren’t gonna fuck, just let me go home.”

Brian felt a hand grasp his cock firmly; no it wasn’t skin on skin contact, what was that? Latex? He felt the skin on the head of his cock being stretched open and took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. First, he felt something being squirted inside and then he felt a slight burning sensation and then his mind scattered. “Oh fuck!”

Justin had just inserted the dittle sound into Brian’s urethra being extra careful not to let it drop to quickly. “Easy Brian, just relax and feel. I won’t hurt you.” He allowed the metal rod to slip a little deeper watching Brian’s face for any twinge of pain. He manipulated Brian’s cock changing the angle as the sound slipped deeper making sure to keep careful control of the instrument. He knew the second that the round tip of the sound had found the spot to massage Brian’s prostate gland. Using very little pressure he massaged the spot over and over loving the sounds that were coming out of Brian’s mouth.

Brian was beyond thought. His body was on auto-pilot and all it knew was lightening zaps of pleasure upon pleasure. He wanted to lift his hips but the strong hand resting on his stomach preventing him from moving, so the only thing he could do was thrash his head from side to side and moan. He’d never been one to make much sound during sex, and normally he’d never allow himself to show his sex partner how much pleasure he was receiving, but there was nothing he could do to control this. He felt as if he were cumming continuously. It was like slow motion pleasure that didn’t have an end. He couldn’t breathe because his moans were using up all his oxygen. He felt tears pooling in his eyes and then sliding down his face beneath the blindfold. It was the most intense feeling he’d ever had in his life and he didn’t know how to process what he was feeling. His moans sounded almost like sobs as he felt the cause of his pleasure pulling out slowly. He was sure it was going to pull his balls right up through his dick. It was as if his cum had built up and was slowly making its way to the head of his cock. He had no words to describe what he was experiencing other than incredibly intense. As the pressure increased and Brian felt the object leave his body, his hips bucked upwards violently as he experienced the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. His entire body was pulled tightly against the bonds and he almost screamed, “FUCK!”

Justin pulled the sound all the way out and placed it back on the tray table. He gave Brian’s cock a couple of gentle jerks as the white liquid shot up all over his boy’s chest and trickled down over his hand. He quickly unbuckled the ankle cuffs and gently lifted Brian’s legs so he could pull out the plug. He opened his jeans and pulled out his cock grabbing the condom off the tray table and slipping it on. He spread Brian’s legs wider and pushed his cock into the stretched hole, plunging to the hilt with one swift thrust of his hips.

Brian let out a sound close to a scream as he felt the blonde’s cock ram deep inside him. He felt no pain at all, but it was too much sensation. It seemed that even pleasure now felt like pain or was it the opposite. He just didn’t know. He realized that the tears were streaming down his cheeks unheeded as he felt his cock being slowly jerked. How was it possible for him to cum when he felt as if he’d been constantly cumming for hours?

Justin slowly pumped Brian’s cock with each thrust of his hips. He felt the muscled walls clenching him over and over. This was going to be quick because he’d never been so turned on in his life. The way Brian had responded and the way his body was still responding was driving him insane. He felt that tingle begin to build and slammed into Brian harder. When he couldn’t control the urge any longer, he growled, “Cum for me.”

Brian was lost in sensations beyond his wildest dreams. His prostate was being manipulated in an entirely different way now, but the pleasure was still magnified. He felt the blonde’s fingers rake across the head of his cock and heard the command. He didn’t know what hit him. His body erupted and seemed to shatter and then everything went black.

Justin moaned loudly as he filled the condom. His legs felt as if he’d run a marathon as he carefully pulled out. He rubbed his hand through the cum on Brian’s stomach and smiled when he noticed the man had passed out. He removed the condom, dumped it on the tray table, finished pushing his pants off, and walked around the bed unhooking the wrist cuffs. He removed the blindfold and cleaned Brian off gently. He knew exactly what Brian had just experienced, so he crawled onto the bed gathering the man into his arms. He pulled a blanket up to cover their bodies and rubbed gentle circles along Brian’s arm. There was something very special about this man. He’d never experienced some of the feelings he was having before. All he knew was that he wanted to hold and protect this man from anything that would cause him pain.

Brian was floating between reality and dream land and moaned softly as he felt strong arms pull him close to a very warm body. He instinctively curled himself against that warmth and reveled in the safe warm feelings running through him. Brian had never truly felt safe in his life. Whether it was the alcohol, the intense pleasure session, the best fuck of his life, or just his exhaustion making him feel this way, he really didn’t know. All that was clear to his foggy dream state mind was at this moment he felt safe.

Justin hugged Brian closer and wanted to kiss the man. Where had that come from? He never kissed his tricks. It was a power play on his part, and maybe even a safety mechanism, but he really wanted to explore Brian’s mouth. However, that would have to wait until the man regained consciousness. He just continued to hold Brian tightly and placed little kisses on top of his head.


	2. With Friends Like That

Brian’s mind slowly started to claw its way toward consciousness. He was finally able to feel the gentle massaging hand moving lazily up and down his arm. As he floated between dream state and wakefulness, he rubbed his cheek against a solid shoulder and noticed how he was curled against a very hard, warm body. He couldn’t ever remember feeling so sated in his life. It was like the best wet dream known to man, only it hadn’t been a dream. He should be getting up and getting out as fast as possible, but a part of him was enjoying this blissful euphoria. He heard his cell phone ringing and willed it to stop so he could just stay right where he was. He felt soft lips kiss his forehead and the warm body started moving and shifting away from him. He moaned softly at the loss of contact.

Justin heard the phone ringing, kissed Brian quickly, and got up as fast as he could without dumping the still sleeping man on the floor. He located Brian’s jeans, pulled out the phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Brian Kinney, where the fuck are you? I’ve been calling and calling and you won’t answer the damn phone. You have to be the most self-centered asshole on the planet. Did you bother to listen when I told you that Lindsay could have the baby at any time? No, all you fucking care about is getting your damn dick sucked. You don’t even have a fucking heart, you prick."

Justin listened to some woman ranting on and on as he let his eyes travel back to where Brian was still sleeping peacefully. Who was this lunatic bitch anyway? He watched Brian reach out and grab his pillow pulling it in close and rubbing his face against it and smiled. How dare this woman talk about his sub in such a defamatory manner? "Excuse me, miss?"

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell is that asshole, Brian? Don’t tell me, let me guess. He’s had you sucking his cock and fucking your tight little ass instead of coming to the hospital where his kid is being born. Well let me save you some heart ache, he’s an asshole and he’ll throw you out as soon as he’s done with you. So, I’d suggest you run now while you still can."

Justin was actually steaming. He looked back down at Brian and noticed how peaceful the man looked. He felt his gut clench at the thought of this hateful bitch saying those awful things to his sub. Damn, that was the second time in less than three minutes he’d thought of Brian as his sub. Where the hell was all this coming from? He watched Brian shift and hug the pillow tighter. Yeah, that is where it was coming from. Right there, in the way Brian had given himself over so completely, in the way he was subconsciously searching out Justin’s scent, and most importantly, in the way Justin himself had enjoyed holding him. Yeah, that is exactly where those thoughts were coming from. And the strange thing was he wasn’t freaking out about it. He never wanted any long term commitment issues that having a sub would bring. He remembered Brian saying, "in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit." Well that was his philosophy too.

Justin let his eyes roam over Brian’s peaceful face as the bitch from hell continued to rant and rave about the demon known as Brian Kinney. No, this wasn’t going to happen. No way in hell was he turning that man, who was snuggling against his pillow, over to a bitch like the one on the phone. No fucking wonder Brian didn’t believe in love, with friends like this bitch, who could believe in love? "Listen to me you foul mouthed cunt. I’ll get Brian to the hospital as soon as I can, but you’d better not spout your filth at him or I promise I’ll make you pay. Do you understand me?"

Brian heard Justin talking on his phone. He was groggy and kept his eyes closed hugging up closer to Justin’s pillow just wanting to sleep. He couldn’t help but notice the anger in Justin’s voice as he listened to the man defending him on the phone. Maybe it was the fact that he was still flying on the euphoria of incredible sex, but whatever the reason, he felt tears pooling in his eyes again.

Damn, he was turning into a fucking lesbian. He just wasn’t used to having someone stick up for him, especially a stranger he just met. A little smile curled along Brian’s lips.

Justin really enjoyed seeing that little contented smile grace Brian’s lips. It was just more proof that Brian had enjoyed their time together. His attention was brought back to the phone conversation when he heard, "Just who the hell do you think you are that you can talk to me like that?"

"All you need to know is that I’m a very powerful adversary and Brian is under my protection now. He’s no longer going to be a target for you or anyone else to put down and belittle. I’ll see to it." Justin flipped the phone closed with an angry snap letting his eyes once again travel over Brian’s contented face seeing the little smile still firmly in place. The anger slowly drained from his body as he walked back over to the bed and knelt down next to the sleeping man. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise I won’t let them, "Justin whispered softly into Brian’s ear.

Brian heard Justin softly whispered words and he couldn’t stop himself. He turned his head letting his lips seek out the blonde’s mouth and moaning softly as his mouth was captured and devoured. He rubbed his tongue along the invading one greedily and sucked almost desperately trying to draw this man into his body.

Justin cupped Brian’s cheeks holding his head steady as he continued his oral exploration. He immediately took charge aggressively plundering Brian’s mouth. Justin broke the kiss and heard the little moan and smiled. "We need to get to the hospital."  
Brian’s mind instantly cleared as he looked into Justin’s eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I think you are about to become a father."

Brian sat up on the bed and started looking for his clothes dressing as quickly as he could. He already missed the closeness he’d felt with this man, but he couldn’t allow himself to get used to that feeling. "Where did you put my cell phone? I need to call a cab?"

"Don’t be silly, I’ll take you."

"Look, kid, it was great, but it’s over now. I don’t do relationships and I don’t believe in love. It was just a fuck. A fucking awesome fuck, but just a fuck."

Justin studied Brian’s features for a second watching the emotions play in his eyes. He wondered briefly who Brian was trying to convince with his little speech. "Don’t give me that bullshit, Brian. I’m on to you now. I’ve seen past all your boundaries to the real man. You gave me that gift, and I’m not going to let you take it back. So get your sexy ass in gear and let’s go meet your kid!"

Brian’s mouth gaped open a bit as he watched the blonde heading for the elevator. He quickly followed trying to get his thoughts together. "Listen, I don’t know what you think you know, but…"

"Stop it! I could take you back to that bed right now and have you begging me to fuck you! You can try to lie to yourself if you want, but you will never lie to me." Justin moved up really close to Brian, reached up and pulled his head down kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt Brian’s initial resistance, but continued until Brian surrendered. Just as Brian was getting into the kiss Justin pulled back. "You gave yourself to me tonight, and I plan on claiming what’s mine over and over again for a long time to come. I’m going to make you cum so hard and in so many different ways that you will forget your name. I’m going to spank you, whip you, fuck you and claim you. Before I’m done you will be craving my touch above anything. So play your little games with other people, I’m not playing here."

Brian felt his cock twitch with each image the blonde painted in his head. He could clearly see himself restrained and with a very red ass waiting for Justin to fuck him mindless again. There was no doubt in his mind that this guy could take him places he’d never been before and having him actually begging to be taken. He swallowed hard and couldn’t meet the man’s eyes afraid Justin would see everything he was feeling.

They rode down in the elevator in complete silence. Justin unlocked Brian’s door and waited on him to take his seat before leaning in to fasten his seat belt.

"I can do that," Brian grouched.

"Maybe I want to do it," whispered Justin before placing a kiss on Brian’s lips. Justin closed Brian’s door and walked around his car almost laughing out loud as he watched Brian lean across and unlock his door. What was it his mother had told him years ago? If his date opened his door that meant his date was interested in him, if his date didn’t open his door, it meant they weren’t even thinking of him at all. Oh yeah, he was so onto Brian Kinney. It didn’t really matter what the man said, his actions spoke volumes. Justin happily slid into his seat and started the car. He gave Brian a little wink as he backed out of his parking spot. It was a done deal as far as Justin was concerned. Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, belonged to him.

Justin walked beside Brian into the hospital room watching the way all the lesbians stared at him. Next, he noticed the little dark haired man and recognized him from earlier. This was the guy that Brian gave his vette keys to.

Brian stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the hospital room and looked around at all the women before his eyes found Lindsay’s. He saw her sitting in the bed next to Mel holding a tiny baby in her arms. "Oh my God!"

Justin remained close to Brian as he moved toward the bed and the blonde woman holding the baby. The look on Brian’s face would remain with him always. It was a look of pure terror. As Brian took the little bundle from the blonde woman and looked down at the baby, Justin would swear the man’s face transformed into a look of unadulterated joy and beauty. That face had to be painted, so Justin committed that expression to memory. He knew he’d bring it to life on canvas later.

Justin was silently admiring the beauty of Brian holding his son when Mel interrupted his thoughts, "Be careful, don’t drop him."

Justin heard the contempt in her voice and instantly recognized the bitch from the phone call. He placed a hand on the small of Brian’s back and narrowed his eyes at the little dark haired woman.

Brian felt Justin’s hand on his back and found himself liking the comforting gesture. He snarked at Mel’s comment, "That’s just what I was planning on doing."

Justin heard the blonde woman explaining to Brian about names. It seemed the bitch wanted to call the boy Abraham and the blonde wanted to name him Gus. When she asked Brian’s opinion, Justin was happy to see that Brian turned to him and asked, "What do you think?"

Justin gave Brian a reassuring smile, "You wouldn’t survive a day at school being named Abraham, but I guess Gus is okay."

The bitch spoke up at this point demanding, "Well thank you very much and who the hell are you?"

Justin stepped forward and extending his hand as if to give her a handshake. He leaned down so he could make clear eye contact with the revolting little woman. "My name is Justin Taylor. You and I had the pleasure of speaking on the phone earlier. I believe I gave you some very important information, which I suggest you take very seriously. Don’t make the mistake of thinking that just because I look young I’m no threat." He gave her a very bright smile and stood up.

The blonde woman squealed, "Oh my God! You are Justin Taylor? The Justin Taylor. I have admired your work ever since I saw your first art show. I can’t believe you are actually here. Oh my God this is so exciting! Mel, this is the artist I was telling you about. The one who was relocating to Pittsburgh. You remember me telling you about him. He’s known all over the world. I can’t believe he’s here!" She turned back to Justin and said, "I’m Lindsay Peterson and this is my partner, Melanie Marcus."

Justin watched with a great deal of satisfaction as the blonde woman’s words seemed to sink into the thick headed skull of the dark haired bitch, as he politely nodded to Lindsay. He saw in Mel’s eyes the second she realized that she’d made a horrible mistake in fucking with him. It was glorious to see her eyes shifting around nervously and the way her hands seemed to fidget across her lap. Oh yeah bitch. I see you finally understand what I was trying to tell you. Well, you just better change your fucked up attitude or you will see just what it means to piss me off.

Justin turned to look into Brian’s eyes and noticed how big they had become. Well he must be processing this new information, and that was fine. Justin moved behind Brian and wrapped his arms loosely around the thin waist while peeking around to get a better look at Gus.

Brian was a bit shocked to learn that Justin was a widely known artist, but he had to admit, he loved the way the man had put smelly melly in her place. He felt strong arms circle his waist and he leaned back just a bit as he looked down at his son. "Gus, it’s a good butch name! Come on Gus, give your daddy a smile."

"Hey, Boy Wonder get away from Brian so I can take a picture. He wouldn’t want a picture of one of his tricks with his son, so move it."

Brian felt Justin’s body stiffen and tried to get Michael to shut up. "Listen Mikey…"

Justin turned his head quickly and locked gazes with the little whining weasel. He heard Brian about to say something, but interrupted, "Listen Mikey is it? You don’t get to tell me what to do just like you don’t get to tell Brian what to do anymore, got it?"

Michael stared at Justin for a second before whining, "Brian are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Justin headed Brian off once again by replying, "Brian has no control over what I say. I’m a grown man, which is more than can be said for you. I suggest you go running back to your Mommie now and let the big boys play."

Michael ignored Justin and looked up at Brian whining again, "Are you just going to be an asshole and stand there and let him talk about your best friend that way?"

Justin released Brian, turned around and faced little Mikey head on and growled, "Never call him that! You can say all you want about me, but you had better not utter one more word against Brian. Do you understand me boy?"

Michael stepped back when he saw the fury raging in the blonde man’s eyes. Just who did he think he was threatening him? He better learn that he had no place in Brian’s life. He didn’t realize that his voice shook a bit with fear when he replied, "Listen twink, you don’t know anything and you especially don’t know Brian."

Justin gave an emotionless chuckle and barked, "Know Brian. You think I don’t know Brian?" He let his eyes rest briefly on every person in the room before continuing, "I think I know Brian better than anyone in this room, and that includes you, Mikey."

Brian placed a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead before handing him back to Lindsay. He felt so tired all of a sudden. For some time now he’d been thinking about his life and how unsatisfied he felt. Maybe that was the reason he’d agree to father Gus. He just felt so alone most of the time, even when he was surrounded by his friends and family. His entire life seemed to be a mirage of happiness filled with nothing but loneliness and despair. The thing that was bothering him the most was the fact that a perfect stranger, someone he’d just met, seemed to know him better than the people who he’d known for years and called themselves his friends.

He turned and met Michael’s gaze. "I need to get out of here."

Justin put his arm back around Brian’s waist and smiled, "Your chariot awaits."

Michael stood in front of them refusing to move. "Brian I need a ride home. I knew you’d be here so I figured you could take me home. I got a cab because I didn’t want to drive the vette more than necessary."

Justin groaned in exasperation, "How the hell did you think Brian was going to get here considering you have his car? Never mind, I don’t want to know the ramblings of an idiot’s mind. You got yourself here all by your little self, so you can figure out a way to get home. Brian is coming with me. He’s had a very emotional day and he needs to rest, so unless you want me to move you, I suggest you step aside."

Michael gasped at the audacity of this trick and again ignored Justin’s words, "Brian are you going to take me home?"

Brian looked at Michael and shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to deal with Mikey right now, he didn’t want to deal with anything. He just wanted to go back and sleep. "I’m going with him, Mikey."

Justin smirked at Mikey and gently guided Brian out of the hospital room. "Come on Brian. I’ll take you home, get you into a nice hot bath, fix you something to eat, and you can get some sleep."

Brian looked into the clear blue eyes, "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know you can, but why would you want to, when you have me to do it for you?" Justin asked.


	3. First Lesson

Justin led the way back into his apartment noticing how tired Brian looked. He went directly into the kitchen and pulled out his cheese platter. He washed his hands and quickly put together a plate of cheeses, crackers, and a few cold cuts. As he worked, he let his eyes wander over to look at Brian as the man studied his art. After finishing his task, he walked up to Brian and asked, "Do you like it?"

Brian was startled to hear the blonde’s voice so close. He’d been so engrossed in the painting he hadn’t even heard him approach. It was a bit unusual and not something he’d have thought himself capable of appreciating. There was a small rose that seemed to encased by thorns. "It’s a very powerful piece."

Justin smiled, glad that Brian liked his work. "How does it make you feel when you look at it?"

Brian wasn’t sure he wanted to answer that question. He detested talking about his feelings and his inability to deal with them. Yet, something about this man made him feel things. That same something also made him want to do things he’d never thought of doing, and that just drove him to distraction. "It makes you feel sad and safely triumphant all at the same time."

Justin was surprised that Brian actually got his meaning behind the piece. "Very good. Not many people understand that. Now, come on over here and sit down. I want you to eat while I fix you a bath."

"I don’t do carbs after seven."

Justin guided Brian to the bar stool. He picked up a cracker, added a piece of cheese, and held it up in front of Brian’s mouth. Justin immediately recognized the stubborn set of the man’s jaw and gently bumped the cracker against his lips. "If you are a good boy and eat, I’ll give you a massage after your bath."

Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde. He opened his mouth intent on telling this guy that he couldn’t be manipulated, but as soon as his lips parted the cracker was pushed inside his mouth. He was left with no choice but to chew and realized just how hungry he really was.

Justin grinned at Brian’s expression. This was going to be a challenge, but Justin loved challenges, and he knew that Brian would be worth the effort. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

Brian just shrugged his shoulders and kept chewing absently reaching for another cracker as he sat down.

Justin ran his hands over the back of Brian’s head in a small petting motion. "You enjoy your snack, I’ll just go run the bath." Justin headed for his bathroom as he began formulating a plan.

Brian finished eating and went in search of the mysterious blonde. He walked into the bathroom and was again impressed. There was a huge walk in shower, that would rival his own, in one corner and a large whirlpool bath in the opposite corner.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you. The bath is all ready. Why don’t you get undressed and hop in?"

Brian took one look at the steaming water and started to disrobe. He stepped into the tub and sank into it’s warmth with a sigh. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes momentarily forgetting about the other man.

Justin slid his hand over Brian’s chest enjoying the muscular warm flesh beneath his palm. He dipped his hand into the water and continued to slide it slowly over the taunt stomach. When he reached his target, he lazily drew his middle finger along the length of Brian’s cock noting the way his hips lifted slightly into the touch.

Keeping his touch light, Justin played his fingers through the wiry hair before gently fondling the heavy sac. He used his other hand to gently massage across Brian’s chest and stomach. His attention was always on each muscle’s reaction to his teasing, and of course, the sensual look spreading across Brian’s face. He wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft and began a slow pumping motion.

Brian kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensations those magical hands were creating. He allowed the hot water and the gentle movement of Justin’s hand to lull him into a very relaxed state. It was a bit strange to feel so relaxed and at the same time be so achingly hard with the need for release. His hips seemed to arch up into that touch with a mind of their own.

Justin enjoyed the reaction he was getting out of Brian’s body. He really just wanted to yank the man out of the tub and swallow his cock, but he had to temper his desires. In time he would indulge himself in that little pleasure, but it would be used as a reward. He knew that Brian just wasn’t ready to admit what his body already seemed to recognize, but luckily he was a very patient man, especially when it came to something he wanted as badly as he wanted this fine specimen. His fingers tightened slightly around Brian’s length and stroked just a bit faster. He heard the little moan that escaped Brian’s lips and whispered, "Don’t cum Brian."

Brian heard the whispered order and opened his eyes in shock. His gaze locked with intense blue eyes, and he wondered how this blonde thought he could order him around?

Justin saw the resistance and defiance fire in Brian’s eyes, and set about his task of teaching Brian the rewards of submission. "Do you remember what I did to you earlier tonight?" At Brian’s slight nod, Justin continued speaking in a low voice as he kept stroking, "I promised to give you pleasure that you’d never experienced before. Did I keep that promise?" Again he waited for Brian’s nod before continuing, "If you listen to me, I will take you places you can’t even imagine exist. Will you follow my lead?"

Brian’s heart rate was escalating, his breathing was erratic, and his body was screaming for release with each stroke of the blonde’s hand. Subconsciously his body had already obeyed the order because he still hadn’t allowed himself to cum, but the blonde was asking too much. He just couldn’t give in to the demands. "I’m a Top."

"Yeah, being a Top is the easier road to travel. Do you have any idea how strong a person has to be in order to submit? All good Tops know that the sub is the one in charge. The sub decides how far things go, and when things must stop, not the Top. I know how strong you are Brian. I’ve seen it. Will you allow me to do this for you?"

Brian blinked at the blonde as the meaning of his words began to slowly sink into his lust ridden mind. He’d always seen his role as Top as being the one in complete charge, but he could see the truth of the other man’s words. He’d also admit that he was curious and a bit intrigued. This man seemed to know what he was doing, and the experience earlier had indeed been mind blowing. He gave a brief nod of his head, still unable to voice his consent.

Justin stopped stroking immediately and stood up. "Finish your bath and meet me in the bedroom. Oh, and don’t forget, no touching yourself." He bent over and placed a quick kiss on Brian’s lips before leaving the bathroom.

Brian quickly finished his bath. He was aching with his need to cum, and was actually looking forward to finding out what the blonde had planned for him. He drained the tub giving it a quick rinse before heading into the bedroom wearing only a towel draped around his waist. He saw that Justin had changed and was wearing a royal blue silk robe.

Justin walked over to Brian and rubbed against his still damp body. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Brian smirked, "Of course."

Justin chuckled and yanked the towel off the man’s hips. "Get on the bed face down."

Brian hesitated a moment before shrugging his shoulders and crawling up on the bed. He heard the blonde groan and looked back over his shoulder grinning at the man as he wiggled his ass just a bit before stretching out face down on the bed.

Justin knew he’d given himself away, but it didn’t matter when he saw the grin that lit up Brian’s face. He removed his robe and climbed up onto the bed spreading Brian’s leg to make room. Stretching himself over Brian’s back he whispered into the brunette’s neck, "Naughty boy. It’s not nice to tease me you know."

Justin began to leisurely use his tongue to paint intricate designs over Brian’s back. Occasionally, he would give a gentle bite before continuing his exploration. He alternated between licking, sucking, and biting until he’d found every one of Brian’s hot spots. He figured his boy deserved a reward, so he pried open the taunt muscular cheeks and ran his tongue up and down the crack. He spent a few minutes mapping out each ridge before plunging his tongue into the winking little hole with a vengeance.

Brian gasped and moaned as he felt himself being impaled by that wicked tongue. His cock was leaking and he tried vainly to rub it against the material on the bed. He just needed to cum so badly. It was shocking for him to realize he didn’t have as much control around this blonde as he normally did with tricks. It just seemed wrong to think of this man as a trick, because something was different. He thrust his hips up meeting that invading tongue and moaned in pleasure.

Justin gripped Brian’s hips and pushed them back into the mattress as he continued his assault on the little hole. He swirled his tongue with each forceful plunge and enjoyed the sounds he was hearing. He pulled back and looked down at his boy with pride. It wasn’t easy for Brian to do this, but he was exceeding every expectation. Justin retrieved the vibrator and the fur covered ruler along with the lube. He lubed up his fingers and gently inserted one into the dark little tunnel. Taking time to stretch it as gently as possible before adding another finger, Justin ran the fur covered stick over the quivering cheeks.

Brian felt his eyes roll back in his head at the sensations the blonde was creating. His body was just one big aching ball of need and anticipation. He needed to cum so badly, but he was fighting it with every ounce of his will.

Justin slid his fingers out and gently pushed the vibrator against the hole. He turned the vibrator on a low setting and pushed forward watching it slowly disappear. The moan he heard coming from Brian made his own cock jump and he had to fight to keep from moaning himself. Once he had the vibrator fully embedded he gave Brian’s ass a slap and ordered, "Roll over."

Brian rolled over gasping as he felt the vibrator shifting deep inside him. The vibrations were causing his legs to jerk slightly and his cock was weeping pre cum profusely. His hips were rising and falling seemingly under their own steam. He met the blonde’s eyes with a look of pleading lust. He’d never been so close to begging for anything in his life.

Justin gave Brian a little smile and positioned himself between the long sexy legs. He pushed those legs apart until Brian’s knees were completely horizontal. "I want you to keep your legs spread like this for me, Brian." Justin pulled the thin, polished wood from the fur sleeve and gave a sharp little smack on Brian’s right thigh just above the knee. He watched Brian closely and gave another slap and another, making a slow path up the thigh toward the leaking cock. He switched hands and started on Brian’s other leg. As he was slapping his way over the left thigh, he gently rubbed the slightly pink flesh of the right thigh with the fur sleeve.

Brian bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He wasn’t feeling anything but the heat and then the soft fur. The slapping noise was so loud that he figured there should be more pain. His body was jumping with each slap and his legs really wanted to close, but he fought the urge as he felt his cock throbbing with each smack. After what seemed to be an eternity, the slaps stopped and he only felt the soft fur moving over his heated flesh.

"Good boy," whispered Justin. "You were such a good boy, I’m going to give you a little reward." He leaned down and licked up the underside of Brian’s shaft from base to tip. He continued to run his hands over Brian’s thighs as he pushed his tongue into the little slit gently. He moaned as he gently used his tongue to fuck the slit.

Brian rolled his head in frustrated need and pleasure. He couldn’t take much more. It seemed his iron will was deserting him fast. He almost whimpered when he felt the tongue leave him.

Justin crawled up the bed to give Brian a hungry kiss, after breaking the kiss he whispered, "I’ll give you what you need soon. You are being such a good boy for me." He positioned his hips next to Brian’s head and ran the tip of his cock along Brian’s lips. "Suck my cock."

Brian opened his lips and sucked greedily on the cock that was slowly pushing deeper into his mouth. He swallowed hard as his throat was stretched. He felt the blonde’s hands holding his head as his mouth was slowly but steadily fucked. His hands gripped the blonde’s hips as he tried to lick and suck on the invading cock. The vibrator was driving him insane and his hips were bucking against the bed causing the vibrator to shift and move inside him. He felt his head being released and a hand wrapped around his aching erection. His hips arched higher as he fucked the hand holding him. He tasted the first splash of cum as it erupted in his mouth just as he heard the growled order for him to cum.

Justin threw his head back and groaned, "Cum for me," as his body shook through his orgasm. He continued to thrust into the brunette’s mouth releasing spurt after spurt.

Brian moaned loudly around the cock in his throat as his hips jerked up and he felt his orgasm slam through his body. He greedily sucked and drank every drop of the blonde’s cum as his cock was slowly milked by talented fingers. The vibrator was causing his legs to jerk in spasms and his body felt completely spent.

Justin slowly pulled his deflating cock from Brian’s lips. He leaned over and captured the man’s mouth tasting himself and moaning in pleasure. He quickly moved back between Brian’s legs lifting them up enough so he could remove the vibrator. He moved back up to Brian’s side and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies before pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "You did so good, I’m so proud of you." He gave Brian one last little kiss then whispered, "Get some sleep."

Brian reached out and let his fingers run over the tattoo that adorned the blonde’s bicep. It seemed to remind him of the painting, and before he could stop himself he asked, "Why did you get a tattoo of thorns?"

Justin slowly rubbed circles on Brian’s back and smiled. "Thorns are thought of as the givers of pain. They are thought of as ugly, but actually they are just doing their job as protector of the rose. When I started my training as a Dom, I was introduced to a whole new world. I saw things that just didn’t sit well with me personally. I wanted to make sure that I never forgot my role. You see, just like the thorns, I use pain only for my sub’s pleasure or to protect him. I guess you could say it’s my personal promise to myself and to my sub."

Brian listened and let the information sink into his already confused mind. He closed his eyes and felt strong arms tightening around him. He thought of the painting and how the rose was so cut off from the world. At first glance, the rose seemed to be held prisoner by a cage of thorns, but in actual fact, those thorns were only protecting the rose from weeds that were trying to over run the ground that gave the rose it’s very existence, thus choking the life from the flower. As he felt those strong arms tighten around him again, he felt a little like the rose being protected by a band of strong thorns. It was his last thought as sleep claimed him.


	4. Call Me

Brian came to his senses very slowly as the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. The feeling of warm lips moving over his eyelids prevented him from opening his eyes as he came awake. His lips curled into a contented smile when he felt fingers trailing slowly down his chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

Brian found he actually enjoyed the low sexy timber in that voice. Shockingly, he was finding himself enjoying quite a few things about this particular man. He even realized he was enjoying the slight soreness from last night’s incredible encounter. Even though a few muscles ached, he felt more relaxed and rested than he’d ever felt in his life. So he answered, "Mmmmmmm."

"Well it’s time for you to wake up, drink your coffee, and then I’m taking you out for breakfast."

Brian sighed softly as his eyes drifted open to encounter an intense stare. His first impulse was to say he didn’t want to get up, but where was that thought coming from? Looking into those clear blue pools made him feel like a petulant child for even having that thought. He slowly sat up and took the coffee cup mumbling his thanks.

Justin smiled brightly and ran his fingers through Brian’s tousled hair attempting to straighten it out a bit. He studied the handsome face leisurely imprinting its features to memory. His fingers continued to sift through the soft hair as he spoke. "I’ve really enjoyed this time with you, Brian. I would like the chance to explore more things with you, but it has to be your choice. So, I’ll take you to breakfast, and then back to your car. If you’d like to get together again, you know where to find me."

Brian felt something inside him clench. What did he want? He didn’t do relationships. He didn’t need any more complications in his life right now, but was he ready to walk away from what this man had to offer?

"Hurry up and finish your coffee. I want to take a shower with you before breakfast."

Brian found himself eagerly finishing his cup of coffee and following the blonde into the shower. He stepped under the spray and tilted his head back letting the water cascade over his body. He felt the blonde’s soapy hands moving over his back.

Justin reached around with one hand and slowly started jerking Brian’s hardening shaft, as the fingers of his other hand gently slid between the soapy cheeks searching out the puckered hole. "Are you sore, Brian?"

Brian leaned back against the blonde’s body enjoying the pleasurable sensations and shook his head. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt a finger slip inside him and begin to move around. As he rocked his hips back against that probing finger, he moaned softly, placed one hand on the wall of the shower for support, and reached back caressing the blonde’s hip.

Justin stopped his teasing and quickly finished his shower. "When you are finished meet me in the bedroom, Brian." He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and disappeared from sight.

Brian finished his shower and walked into the bedroom. Justin was standing there with only a towel around his waist and motioned for Brian to get on the bed. Brian raised an eyebrow and gave a little shake of his head.

"Are we going to have to go through a battle of wills every single time, Brian? Well, I told you it was your choice, so you can sit on that bed and experience another mind blowing orgasm, or we can just get dressed and go. I’ve already told you how I feel."

Brian knew this wasn’t a game, and he also sensed that this man wouldn’t put up with any arguing. The blonde had made his point perfectly clear, and he was leaving it up Brian to decide how to proceed. It couldn’t hurt to let the blonde have his way just once more. Brian hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Justin smiled brightly and walked in front of Brian letting the towel fall at his feet. He reached out and caressed Brian’s face gently as he stroked his cock. "Open your mouth, Brian."

Brian licked his lips, leaned forward a bit, and opened his mouth. It still amazed him how much he wanted to feel the things that this man seemed to evoke in him so easily. Even though he balked at being told what to do, he couldn’t seem to stop craving the sensations he only seemed to experience with the blonde.

Justin ran the head of his shaft across Brian’s lips before pulling his head down and pushing inside that glorious mouth. Justin moaned as he felt Brian’s talented tongue go to work. He spent a couple of minutes thrusting deeply and enjoying how Brian’s throat constricted around him. Justin pulled his cock from between the brunette’s lips and gasped, "On your back, now."

Brian let his body fall back on the mattress looking up at the blonde through half open eyes. He watched as Justin rolled a condom on and moved between his spread legs. Brian didn’t even hesitate to lift his hips giving the blonde easier access. His eyes closed as he felt fingers invading again. Those fingers knew exactly where to touch to elicit the most pleasure. Brian sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes popped open as he felt the invading cock breach the first ring of muscles.

Justin rubbed Brian’s stomach pushing and pausing in his movements to allow his boy time to adjust. As soon as he was buried deeply inside the tight channel, he whispered, "I want you to do something for me, Brian. I want you to concentrate on the feel of me inside you. I want you to keep your eyes open and watch me. Watch how much pleasure you give me. I want you to concentrate on giving me pleasure the same way I’ve given it to you. Will you do that for me?"

Brian looked up at this man, who had indeed given him pleasures he’d never experienced, and nodded. He felt the cock inside him start to pull out and tightened his muscles around it. He watched Justin’s face and saw the pleasure he was giving the man by simply tightening and releasing his anal muscles. He was amazed at how much this increased his own pleasure and moaned with each thrust.

Justin let his head fall back and moaned at the sensation of those muscles gripping him tightly. He let his pleasure show on his face. "Oh yeah. That feels so good. I’m not going to last long."

Brian was meeting each thrust and milking Justin’s cock. His cock was leaking and jerking with the need to cum. He was finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes trained on the blonde.

"Don’t cum, Brian. I promise to take care of you, but this is just for me."

Brian groaned softly and redoubled his efforts to get the blonde off quickly. He was sweating profusely and fighting his own urges to cum. When he heard Justin’s roar of completion he was in awe. The expression on the man’s face was one of pure beauty, and Brian had given him that. Brian was reveling in his discovery when he felt the cock slip from him. He suddenly felt empty.

Justin pulled free removing the condom and pulling a vibrator out of the bedside table drawer. He turned it on the highest setting and pushed it deep inside the brunette.

"FUCK!" Brian hips arched up off the bed as he screamed. His muscles were clenching around the vibrator and the vibrations were racing through his entire body. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own and pumped up and down.

"That’s it Brian. Fuck yourself on the vibrator. Keep concentrating on giving me pleasure. Do you know how fucking much you are turning me on? I want to taste you Brian. Will you cum in my mouth?" Justin didn’t expect any answers to his questions. He was keeping Brian’s mind on the task at hand. He lowered his head and sucked the leaking cock deep into his throat moaning loudly. Justin pumped his head twice before he felt the gush of hot salty liquid filling his mouth. He swallowed quickly drinking every drop before lifting his head.

Brian was beyond rational thought. When he felt the hot wet mouth engulf his aching cock, he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He reached out and grabbed the blankets twisting them in his hands. His body was floating on pure sensation and he was desperately trying to ground himself. He let a groan escape as his hips lifted up shoving his cock deeper into that wonderful mouth before he exploded.

Justin removed the vibrator and crawled up next to Brian taking the man into his arms and holding him close. "Thank you, Brian. I’ll always treasure that gift. You were wonderful."

Brian buried his face in Justin’s neck and hugged him back tightly as he fought to get enough air into his lungs. His body was shaking violently and he didn’t know what he was feeling. All he knew was he felt safe here. He kissed and licked at the neck beneath his mouth as he enjoyed the hands rubbing along his back.

"Are you okay, Brian?"

Brian just nodded his head and kept his face buried in Justin’s neck.

Justin reached down and gave Brian’s ass a light slap. "Well then let’s go eat. I’m starving."

Brian laughed and nodded his head again finding it difficult to speak. They slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed.

They walked into Liberty Diner and headed straight for a booth in the back. Justin waited for Brian to slide into a seat before following him. He reached over and placed a hand on Brian’s thigh giving it a light squeeze. Justin watched as the red headed woman approached the table. "So, asshole, is this the cute blonde you were fucking instead of being at the hospital when your kid was born?"

Justin tightened his grip on Brian’s thigh before answering, "Yeah, I’m the man who took him to the hospital as soon as we were notified of Gus’s birth, and I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t call Brian names in my presence."

"Will fucking wonders never cease, looks like you have yourself a protective little trick here Brian." Debbie stared at Justin as she busily popped the gum between her teeth.

"He’s not a trick, Deb. Now, I’ll have wheat toast and a cup of coffee." Brian stared at the woman daring her to argue.

Justin spoke up, "I’ll have waffles with strawberries and whip crème and a side of bacon, please."

"Well, you are a polite little fucker, I’ll give you that." Debbie grinned and went to put in their orders.

The bell above the door jangled and Justin looked up to see Mikey heading straight for their booth. Again he squeezed Brian’s thigh gently rubbing his hand back and forth.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Michael demanded as he sat down across from Brian.

Justin took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on his face and replied, "Well, since Brian had no car, I brought him here for some breakfast. By the way, didn’t your mother teach you that it was rude to impose yourself on people without an invitation?"

Michael glared at the blonde and spouted, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Justin patted Brian’s thigh and leaned forward, "I think I’m the man that Brian went home with last night. I think I’m the man that got to hear his moans of pleasure. Isn’t that the real reason you have a problem with me? Because I’ve experienced those things and you obviously never will."

"Briiiaaan," Michael whined.

"Listen Mikey, I just need the keys to the vette. We’ll get together one night this week, okay?" Brian attempted to pacify Michael before this escalated.

Michael gave Justin a triumphant grin, "Sure Brian that sounds great. I’ll talk to you later." He handed the keys to Brian and left.

Justin gave Brian’s thigh another gently pat just as their food arrived. "I’m sorry if you think I’m over stepping my bounds, Brian. I just refuse to let anyone treat you that way. What happens outside my presence is something I can’t control, but I won’t stand for it."

Brian looked at the blonde amazed that anyone would actually care enough to want to protect him. "Sorry is bullshit." He picked up his toast and took a bite.

Justin grinned at Brian and started eating his own breakfast. He laughed as he watched Brian stealing the bacon off his plate. "I guess the bacon on my plate has less fat in it, right?"

Brian smirked at the blonde as he chewed the bacon.

When they finished their meal, Justin stood and went to the counter to pay. He walked back to the booth and asked, "Walk me out?"

Brian stood and followed the blonde outside and noticed that Michael had parked his car right in front. He walked over to the vette and turned as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"I know you have a lot on your mind, and a lot of things to work out. I just want you to know that I want a chance to figure out what is going on." Justin took out one of his business cards and handed it to Brian. "My cell number and personal line at home is on the back. You can reach me any time day or night."

Justin pulled Brian’s head down and gave him a lingering kiss full of promise before stepping back to look into those hazel eyes. "When you are ready, give me a call." He turned and walked back towards his car, leaving Brian leaning weakly against his vette.


	5. Training Session

It had been two weeks since Brian had seen Justin. He’d resumed his life of spending nights in the VIP lounge at Babylon, drinking and taking drugs as if he’d never met the blonde. It just wasn’t the same anymore. Sure, he was still hot, and could have anyone he wanted, but things had changed. He was a very successful businessman, he had friends, he had money, and now, he had a son. His life was pretty damn good, wasn’t it?

Brian looked over the sea of undulating, half naked bodies and wondered when it had all become so predictable. It used to be so exciting when the gang was all here. Maybe that was the problem. The gang had all moved on making lives for themselves outside this mass of tangled bodies. Well, everyone except him. Michael had the professor and the littlest hustler, Ted had the meth queen turned counselor, Emmett had the fucking quarterback, and he had what? Hell, even Deb had the cop, and of course the lesbians were living in bliss with the new baby.

He fucking hated it that he missed the blonde man. Nothing seemed to dull the ache of missing his touch. No amount of drugs or alcohol could lessen the bone deep yearning to visit that special place that only the blonde could take him to. He’d even spent time researching the lifestyle. He’d been to the leather bars and seen the little shows, but he suspected that didn’t have as much to do with what the blonde was offering him as most people would think. He drained his beer and sat the empty bottle on the ledge. Fuck this! It wouldn’t hurt to look the blonde up one more time.

Brian didn’t really remember the journey, but he was standing at the elevator leading up to the blonde’s loft trying to decide if he should push the little buzzer or just go home. He jabbed the button and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. If the man was home then he’d figure out what he wanted to do, if he wasn’t home, well there wouldn’t be any need to worry about making any decisions.

"Can I help you?"

Brian was shocked at how his cock sprung to life at just hearing that voice. "It’s me, can I come up?"

"Sure, I’ll send the elevator for you."

Brian suddenly wondered what the blonde was thinking. He heard the elevator dropping and licked his lips. This was it. Was he ready to do this? He stepped on the elevator and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Justin met Brian at the elevator with a bright smile. "Brian, I’m so glad you decided to see me again."

Brian shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes roam over the blonde’s body. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and no shirt. His cock was screaming for attention and he shifted a bit. His eyes looked past the vision in leather and noticed two other men dressed similarly.

"Come on in Brian. I’m a bit busy at the moment, but you can watch or stay in the bedroom if you prefer."

Justin looked at his guests and said, "I’ll be back in a moment." He led Brian into his bedroom. "I’m really sorry about this Brian, but I’m in the middle of a training session. If you’d like to watch, I promise that you’ll be perfectly safe."

Brian swallowed hard and looked at the blonde. It was time to finally figure out what was going on, so he took a deep breath and said, "I’d like to watch."

Justin gave Brian a huge smile and nodded his head. "Okay, I need to explain some things to you. I’m teaching a couple of new Doms how to properly use a flogger, and giving them some advice on punishment verses pain for pleasure. Normally, I’d never suggest putting a collar on anyone’s neck without it being a full commitment, but in this case, I think it’s the easiest way to make sure you feel safe. I promise that nothing will happen to you that you don’t want. I will expect you to act appropriately. I know you still have a lot to learn, but when we enter the playroom, you will be my sub in every sense of the word. Do you understand?"

Brian looked into the blue eyes and nodded his head. "I won’t do anything to embarrass you."

"You’d never embarrass me, Brian. Do you have an idea of a name you’d like to use? It’s a common practice to use scene names while playing. I guess I should introduce myself." Justin gave a dramatic bow, "Master Web, at your service."

Brian smiled, "Very clever."

"Thank you, now, what name would you like?" Justin gave Brian another bright smile.

Brian shrugged his shoulders to indicate he had no idea. "What do you think?"

Justin felt a little catch in his gut. It was going to be hard enough to put a collar around Brian’s neck when it wasn’t for real, but to be asked to give him a name as well. It was just too close to being real. "All right, cookie it is."

"Cookie!" Brian exclaimed. "I’m not some soft lame ass. Damn, couldn’t you come up with something better?"

"Well, you don’t eat carbs after seven, and you are the tastiest morsel I’ve ever seen. It fits. Unless you prefer cupcake." Justin joked with a laugh.

Brian grumbled for a bit and finally said, "Fine."

"Okay, get undressed and I’ll get the collar." Justin went to the toy chest and pulled out a black leather collar and carried it back to Brian. "This was my first collar. I’d be honored to have you wear it. Of course, if you do decide to give this a try for real, I’ll design you a much better collar."

Brian quickly shed his clothes as he listened to Justin speak. He swallowed the emotion those words evoked in him. He leaned down and felt Justin secure the collar around his neck.

Justin’s fingers shook as he put the collar around Brian’s neck. "Okay, a few things to remember. Keep your eyes down unless asked to look up. Don’t speak unless spoken to. Address all Doms as Sir or their scene names. Most importantly, for tonight, you belong to me."

Brian gave a little nod and followed Justin out of the bedroom and into the playroom. He looked around and noticed all the different types of furnishings that filled the room. He also saw the two men from earlier and their submissives.

"Master Slash and his boy spanky, Master Bell and his boy puppy, I’d like to introduce my boy, cookie." Justin nodded to each man in turn as he made the introductions.

"Is this the guy you were telling us about, Master Web?" Master Bell asked.

Justin caressed Brian’s cheek gently and smiled, "It sure is."

Master Slash let his eyes roam over Brian’s form for a moment before replying, "He is one fine specimen."

Justin smiled brightly. "He’s perfection personified. He’s still in training, but I couldn’t be any prouder of him. The way he is so responsive is enough to make anyone’s mouth water."

Master Bell took another look at Brian. "We’d love to see a demonstration of his responsiveness."

Justin gave a little chuckle. "Oh, I’m sure you would Master Bell, but tonight is not for my boy to perform. Tonight is for you to learn how to make your boy perform."

Master Slash looked at Justin with respect and asked, "Do you still hold the title of LeatherSir in New York?"

"No, this year I didn’t compete. I gave two demonstrations, Mastery Forum and Sensual Flogging and Paddling. Now, let’s get down to business. I think the boys should go have some of the snacks I’ve prepared and spend some time getting to know one another, while I spend some time with you two." Justin turned and pulled Brian’s head down giving him a very soft kiss before whispering, "Ask them any questions you want and speak freely with the other boys. Just remember they are new to this life as well, and there is no better way to learn, than to discuss things with others. Have fun, cookie."

Damn, his cock actually responded to the way the blonde said "cookie". Brian simply nodded his head and walked over to the little table set up in the far corner of the room. He noticed that the other "boys" looked a bit embarrassed at being nude. Damn was he actually starting to think of himself as a "boy?" Brian had no idea what to do. He didn’t feel self-conscious about being naked, and that must have come across to the other two men as a sign of his experience in the life style. He attempted to hide his surprise at the way they both seemed to differ to him.

Brian was interested in finding out all the information he could, so he listened to the way the boys spoke about Justin. When spanky told him what a lucky bastard he was to be collared by Master Web, he just nodded and smiled.

"He’s such a legend in the scene! I was in New York two years ago and I got to see him in action with Master Stark. I tell you it was so fucking hot I came just watching them work on the sub. I’m still not sure why they don’t scene together anymore," said spanky.

"I’ve never got to see him in action, but I’ve heard people talking about him in the clubs, especially since he showed up here in the Pitts," said puppy.

"I know, of course some of the stuff going around has to be a rumor cause I heard he’d sworn off taking another sub," said spanky.

"Well obviously that rumor was wrong cause he’s got cookie here," replied puppy.

"So tell us cookie, what’s your Master’s story? He’s such an enigma. Come on give us the goods," prodded spanky.

Brian’s narrowed his eyes slightly at the younger man. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew it was none of their damn business. If Justin wanted his private life known, he’d be the one to tell it. He thought of how to handle this situation, and decided to stay in character. "I think you both know better than to ask me to break my Master’s confidence."

Brian watched as the two men dropped their heads and mumbled apologies. Obviously, he’d handled that situation well. He looked over and watched Justin showing the Doms how to hold a flogger and speaking animatedly with them. It was obvious that his Master knew exactly what he was doing. Whoa! Holy shit! That thought just popped into his head so naturally. What the fuck was going on with him? Why did he feel so proud when the other two boys were praising Justin? Why was he standing around talking to these two boys in the first place? Why did he have the sudden urge to just walk over and take Justin away from the Doms? He was so fucked!

Brian’s reverie was broken when he heard Justin calling them over. He walked over to where the Doms were standing making sure to keep his eyes lowered. He watched as the other two boys dropped to their knees and figured he didn’t want to embarrass Justin, so he did the same thing. He mimicked their every move by spreading his knees, clasping his arms behind his back, sitting on his feet, keeping his back straight, and his eyes lowered.

Justin was both surprised and impressed with how well Brian was presenting himself. He instinctively reached out and ran his fingers through Brian’s hair and whispered, "You are such a good boy."

Brian didn’t fully understand the sudden feeling of pride that swelled inside him upon hearing those whispered words. He also couldn’t stop the little satisfied smile that took control of his lips. He sucked his lips into his mouth in an attempt to hide his pleasure before whispering, "Thank you Master."

Justin almost moaned when he heard Brian call him Master. His cock sprang to attention and he had to fight the urge to pull the man into a bone crushing hug and devour his mouth relentlessly. His fingers tightened in Brian’s hair and he gave a gentle tug, pushing his leather covered crotch against Brian’s cheek so his boy could feel how much pleasure he’d just given his Master.

Brian let his instincts take over and rubbed his cheek along the leathered covered length of his Master’s cock. Yes, it was becoming easier to think of Justin as his Master, especially when his body reacted so easily to his every touch.

Justin cleared his throat and blinked away the moisture that suddenly sprang to his eyes before saying, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Master Bell volunteered to go first, so Justin told him to secure his sub to the wall, before instructing Master Bell to get his sub comfortable. He rubbed his fingers through Brian’s hair. "Sit on the mat and get comfortable cookie. I want you to pay close attention to what is about to happen."

Brian quickly changed positions and sat Indian style on the mat. "Yes, Master."

Justin’s stomach clenched again when he heard Brian calling him Master. He really had to get a handle on his emotions. He rubbed Brian’s hair affectionately and said, "Good boy." He then turned his attention to Master Bell. "Show me what you’ve learned."

Brian watched in awe as Master Bell started hitting puppy with the flogger. His first impulse was to run away from all this craziness, but he kept his eyes trained on puppy. It was as if he couldn’t turn away from what was happening. He suddenly realized that he was getting hard from hearing the sounds that puppy was making mixed with the sounds of the flogger hitting flesh. He watched as Justin would stop Master Bell for a second and show him how to hold the flogger before telling him to resume.

After what seemed an eternity to Brian, Justin finally instructed Master Bell to release puppy. Brian watched as Master Bell gently ran his hands over puppy’s back. He heard puppy moan and sniffle as he was being released. He was amazed at how puppy immediately fell into Master Bell’s arms crying softly "thank you Master" over and over again. He heard Justin’s voice and listened carefully.

"This is a very important time Master Bell. It is imperative that you make sure you have the time to spend with your sub after a scene like this. He will need to be grounded again, and he will need to be reminded how much pleasure he just gave you. It is times like this that will cement your relationship, and you should take full advantage of it. You can take him over to the corner where I have some mats until he’s ready to mingle."

Brian watched as Master Bell led puppy over to the corner and laid down holding the boy tightly as he cried. He remembered how Justin would hold him after every single encounter he’d ever had with the man. His mind replayed each instance with perfect clarity. Was it possible that he needed that contact? He really couldn’t answer that question, all he knew was that he’d always felt safe in Justin’s arms. He wondered what it would be like to completely let go of all his inhibitions and just feel.

Justin looked at Master Slash. "Have you decided?"

"He’s not ready for public display, and I won’t make him feel uncomfortable. It was a big step for him to walk around naked, so maybe next time." Master Slash rubbed spanky’s head affectionately.

Brian looked at how the boy blushed and tried to hide his face against his Master’s knee. He looked back up at Justin and was amazed that he didn’t feel embarrassed at all. It was exciting in a way having sex in the backroom had never been.

"We would love to see you perform with your sub," Master Slash stated.

"Maybe another time. I need to allow cookie more time to become accustomed to things before putting him on display. I never want him to feel uncertain about anything, so I’m really glad to see that you are listening to your boy’s concerns. He’ll learn at his own pace and you’ll be amazed at what he’ll do for you, if you take the time to teach him slowly. Okay, that wraps up tonight’s lesson, does anyone have any questions? I want you subs to know that this is the perfect time for you to ask me anything. I have your Master’s permission to talk with you, so at the end of a session please speak freely." Justin walked over to Brian and tangled his fingers into his boy’s hair.

Brian rubbed his head against his Master’s hand. How was it possible that he’d come to love this attention? No, it was more than that, he craved it. There was a part of him that cried out to Justin in a way he couldn’t describe. It was this driving force, this need to be near him, feel him, and hear him. The most shocking thing of all was he wanted to please this man. He wanted to put that look of pleasure he’d witnessed before back on his face. He wanted to hear those moans. He was so confused, but yet, he felt so right being here.


	6. Where I Belong

Brian watched as the other Masters and their boys left. He remained exactly where he was while Justin was seeing the guests out. He was aware of Justin the second the man entered the room. He didn’t have to lift his head and look, because he knew where the other man was.

Justin let his guests out and turned wondering why Brian hadn’t followed them out of the playroom. He stopped in the doorway of the playroom and let his gaze travel over the still naked form. He noticed Brian’s posture and noted the man hadn’t look up but kept his eyes down. He closed his eyes for just a second, almost as if he were saying a silent prayer of thanks, before stepping in front of his boy.

Brian concentrated on keeping his breathing under control. His heart was pounding so loudly that he just knew his Master could hear. He closed his eyes tightly and counted his breaths attempting to force his heart rate to lower. He sensed his Master moving around and tried to stop the slight tremor than ran through his body.

Justin knew that something had changed for Brian. As he watched his boy sitting there so patiently waiting, he knew what Brian wanted. His hands shook as he picked up his flogger and walked back over to his boy. He used the leather to gently trace a pattern down the side of Brian’s face. "Is this what you want cookie?"

Brian felt the leather brushing against his cheek and bit his lip to keep from moaning. His emotions were out of control. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted at the moment, and he didn’t want to have to think about it. Obviously, his Master knew what he needed so he simply whispered, "Yes Master."

Justin’s smile was so bright it would have lit a football stadium. "Alright cookie, position yourself against the wall."

Brian got to his feet and walked over to the wall automatically lifting his arms above his head.

Justin wanted to make sure that Brian knew exactly what was going on so he ordered, "Put the shackles on your wrists, cookie."

Brian looked and saw the fur lined cuffs attached to little chains hanging from hooks higher on the wall. He pulled one down and secured it around his wrist before doing the same with his other wrist. He lifted his arms back above his head and waited.

"Good boy cookie," Justin whispered as he pulled the other end of each chain stretching Brian’s arms and hooking the chains over their perspective bolts to keep them tight. He ran his hands over his boy’s bare back feeling the muscles move and shiver beneath his touch. He squeezed the beautiful ass cheeks a bit roughly before prying them apart and letting his fingertips run up and down the crack. "You belong to me. This belongs to me." Justin pressed a finger against the little hole. "This belongs to me." He slid a hand around Brian’s hip and gripped his cock firmly. "Every inch of your body belongs to me.’ He slid both his hands up Brian’s chest as he pressed firmly against his boy’s back. "You need to understand that I’m not asking anymore. You are mine." He placed a kiss between his boy’s shoulder blades and stepped back.

Brian moaned as he felt his Master’s fingers touching his hole. He moaned louder as fingers gripped his hardening cock. His body was shivering as his Master’s hands did indeed claim his flesh.

Justin picked the flogger back up and swished it in the air a few times. "Are you ready cookie?"

Brian was proud that his voice didn’t shake as he answered, "Yes Master."

The first strike of the flogger’s fingers against Brian’s back was both a shock and a relief. He absorbed the slight burning pain and felt his cock start to leak. The flogger’s fingers seem to be moving over his back finding every inch of skin and kissing it with the burning sensations. Brian’s eyes drifted shut as the sensations flooded his mind. He heard his Master’s voice telling him what a good boy he was, and how proud he was making his Master. Brian felt an emotion coil inside him like nothing he’d ever experienced. It was so powerful. It grew larger and more consuming with each kiss of the flogger against his skin. His mind drifted more and more letting that unknown emotion slowly take control of his body with each word his Master said. There was nothing else in the universe except his Master’s voice and the delicious burning sensations crawling over his back. He felt as if he was floating on a sea of pleasure so intense that tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks.

Justin put the flogger down and gently ran his hands over the red sensitive skin. He felt the tremors taking hold of his boy’s body as he released the chains. He grabbed his boy and slowly sank to the floor holding him in his arms tightly.

Brian buried his face against his Master’s neck and cried. He had never experienced anything quite so powerful. He whispered, "Thank you Master. I never knew…I just never expected…"

"Shhhhh cookie, I know. I’m here. You’re safe." Justin unbuckled the shackles and felt Brian’s arms snake around his waist and hug him tightly. He gently ran his fingers over his boy’s body and placed gentle kisses on top of the brunette’s head.

Brian couldn’t seem to get close enough to his Master. He felt so out of sorts. His emotions were still flying and he just wanted to crawl inside his Master. He nuzzled his face against Justin’s neck and whispered, "Master, I need…I need…I want…so much"

Justin hugged Brian tighter. "I know what you need cookie. I’ll give you what you need, but not here. Follow me to the bedroom." Justin stood up and helped Brian to his feet before walking out of the playroom.

Brian followed behind Justin missing the warmth of his Master’s arms. He stopped just inside the bedroom and kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Look at me cookie." Justin waited till he could meet Brian’s eyes before slowly stripping off his leather pants. He stroked himself a few times watching the desire light up Brian’s eyes. "On the bed, face down, and legs spread cookie."

Brian crawled on the bed and followed his Master’s instructions. Yes, this is what he needed. He needed to feel that feeling he only felt when his Master was buried deep inside him. He needed that connection. All his life he’d shied away from commitments and only allowed his friends to get just so close to him, but now he needed this connection with every fiber of his being.

Justin climbed on the bed between his boy’s spread legs. He pried open the cheeks of that beautiful ass and slid his fingers across the little hole. He quickly applied the lube and gently pushed a finger inside. He felt the way those interior muscles clenched and tightened around his finger.

Brian moaned as he felt the second finger stretching him wider. He wanted to beg his Master to hurry, anything, he just needed this so badly.

"I know what you need cookie. You want me to claim you as mine completely. You know there is no going back after this, don’t you?"

Brian moaned softly, "Yes Master." Then screamed out his pleasure as he felt the burning painful explosion of his Master’s latex covered cock ramming deep inside him in one hard almost brutal thrust. He sucked air into his lungs desperately as he felt his Master’s skin touching the red sensitized skin of his still burning ass cheeks. His body was trembling and his mind was bathed in the pleasurable painful sensations. He couldn’t control his moans as he felt his Master moving inside him. He concentrated on tightening his muscles to give his Master as much pleasure as he was receiving. His cock was painfully hard and each thrust of his Master’s hips caused it to rub against the blanket. It was all too much for Brian to comprehend. He closed his eyes and let his body find that place again. He was floating and nothing mattered except his Master’s cock buried deep inside him, and the moans he could hear coming from his Master’s lips. Even his own moans couldn’t drown out those of his Master.

Justin closed his eyes and slammed into his boy with a vengeance. Yes, Brian was his at last. He wanted to make sure his boy never forgot who his Master was. He gripped Brian’s hips and changed the angle of his thrusts to ensure he was hitting that bundle of nerves. His hips thrust faster and harder and he closed his eyes and moaned his pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out at this pace so he growled, "Cum for me cookie."

Brian was lost in the pleasure. His body responded to every movement his Master made. When he felt the electric zap of pleasure and knew his Master had found that spot deep inside him, he cried out again and again. As soon as he heard his Master order him to cum, his cock responded. He felt the explosion throughout his body. Every nerve ending in his body sang with pleasure as he bucked against his Master uncontrollably.

Justin felt those inner muscles clenching around him tightly and threw his head back groaning his pleasure. He pumped his hips a few more times as he filled the condom. He collapsed on Brian’s back feeling the shivers running through his boy’s body. He gently pulled out and disposed of the condom before gathering Brian into his arms and gently kissing the tears from his boy’s eyes.

Brian curled against his Master’s body and returned his kisses hungrily. His hands traveled over his Master’s chest as if committing the touch to memory. His emotions were still flying and he wanted to devour his Master. He moved his mouth down and kissed and sucked a path down his Master’s chest. He moaned softly at the taste of the sweat and kept moving his mouth lower, shifting his body until he reached his destination. He licked and sucked the head of his Master’s semi-hard cock. He felt fingers tighten in his hair just a bit painfully and moaned again before taking his Master deep into his throat. He swallowed and pumped his head a bit desperately moaning over and over at the texture and taste flooding his senses.

Justin knew all about the powerful emotions that his boy was experiencing. He knew Brian needed to feel grounded and allowed him full range. He moaned loudly as he felt Brian swallowing his shaft and thrusts his hips upwards. The sensations were almost painful as he’d just cum, but he wouldn’t stop Brian because he knew his boy needed this. He felt himself swelling and gently fucked up into his boy’s mouth keeping a firm grip on the brunette’s hair.

Brian continued to suck and swallow swirling his tongue around his Master in a frenzied attempt to give pleasure. He had to taste his Master. It was an all consuming need and nothing else mattered. He needed his Master to know how much he appreciated everything. He continued to pump his head in a flurry of movement and moaned helplessly silently begging his Master to give him what he needed.

Justin arched his hips up off the bed and shouted his pleasure as he filled his boy’s mouth. He tried to catch his breath as he tugged on his boy’s head impatiently. He guided Brian back up his body and claimed his boy’s mouth furiously shoving his tongue inside and tasting himself. He devoured each moan and whimper as his tongue claimed every inch of his boy’s mouth.

Brian returned his Master’s kiss with equal enthusiasm. He moaned and snuggled against his Master as he gave his mouth to this man who had come to mean so much to him. When his Master pulled away he whimpered softly and whispered, "Thank you Master."

Justin hugged his boy tightly placing little kisses across his brow and whispered, "You are such a good boy cookie. I’m so proud of you. You will never know how much pleasure you’ve given me."

Brian smiled brightly and snuggled closer to his Master. He was so tired. He closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him, knowing he was safe and he was right where he belonged.


	7. Doubt Verses Desire

Brian sat at the Liberty Diner across from his Master after a weekend spent exploring things he never thought possible. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and felt more rested and relaxed than he’d ever felt in his life. He looked across the table and met his Master’s eyes enjoying the way the blonde’s gaze made him feel safe and special at the same time.

The bell jangled over the diner’s door and the rest of the gang walked in and headed toward the booth. Michael slid into the booth next to Brian and demanded, "Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you all weekend."

"I was busy Mikey." Brian looked at his friend with a small smile.

Michael looked across the table and eyed the blonde as he asked, "What’s he doing here? I figured you’d have kicked him to the curb long before now. What happened to ‘never fuck the same guy twice’?"

Justin saw how uncomfortable Brian was becoming. He watched as the carefree man he’d spent the weekend with slowly disappeared and the hard cold bastard persona slowly emerged. He felt a tightening in his chest, took a deep breath and confronted Michael. "Well maybe he’s never met anyone worth fucking twice till now."

Emmett leaned forward. "I think it’s great that Brian has found someone. It’s about time he settled into a relationship."

"Brian doesn’t do boyfriends or relationships," Michael answered.

Debbie walked over and asked, "So what’ll it be boys."

Justin smiled at Debbie and said, "I’ll have the full breakfast and bring co…Brian wheat toast, eggs, and coffee."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Brian is capable of ordering his own breakfast." Michael looked at his friend. "Are you going to let him get away with this?"

Brian felt like the whole world was crashing down on his shoulders. He looked across the table at his Master and swallowed hard. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this. He didn’t know how to deal with the things that were happening. He’d felt so happy this morning. Everything had been so simple. This just wasn’t meant to be. "Excuse me, Mikey, I need to get out."

Michael stood up and Brian quickly exited the booth and headed for the bathroom.

Justin took a deep breath and felt that thing in his chest grip just a little tighter. He closed his eyes momentarily before asking to be let out of the booth. He followed Brian into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. He kept his voice low and whispered, "It’s going to be alright, cookie." He walked up behind his boy and put a hand on his shoulder only to feel Brian shrug it off.

Brian hung his head and swallowed hard trying to keep the tears a bay. "I can’t do this, Master. I thought I could, but I just can’t."

Justin bowed his head as he felt the crushing blow slam into his body. He took a deep breath and swallowed a few times. He’d seen it coming and had actually been expecting it in a way, but it didn’t make actually hearing it any easier. He’d known the risk he was taking with Brian and had walked in with his eyes wide open. "Hey, cookie, look at me."

Brian turned and met the eyes of the man he’d called Master for the entire weekend. He saw the pain he’d created so clearly in those eyes. He wanted to say something, do something that would fix this mess. "I just…"

Justin placed a gentle finger across his boy’s lips. Yes, he still thought of this man as his and probably always would. "It’s alright, cookie. I understand." He ran his hand over Brian’s cheek and around behind his head letting it rest gently on the back of his boy’s neck pulling his head down and pressing their foreheads together. "I just want you to know that if you ever need anything all you ever have to do is ask." He placed a quick kiss against those pink lips. "Be happy, cookie." He stepped back, gave Brian his best megawatt smile, turned and exited the bathroom.

Brian watched his Master leave and wanted to chase after the man and beg his forgiveness. He’d never felt so torn up inside.

Justin walked back over to the booth, threw forty dollars down on the table, and headed out the door. He never stopped and he never looked back. He needed to get to work and figure out how he was going to erase the memories of this weekend from his mind before they slowly drove him mad.

Brian came out of the bathroom just in time to see Justin walk out the door of the diner. He bit the inside of his cheek and walked back to his friends. "I have to get to work, so I’ll see you guys later." He yelled to Debbie to cancel his orders and walked out never answering Michael’s questions about going to Babylon.

For the next two weeks, Brian lived on autopilot. He went to Kinnetik every morning, performed brilliantly, grabbing clients almost from thin air, went to Babylon every night touching base with his new manager and indulging himself in his own personal form of pain management, went home, crawled into his cold lonely bed, and passed out. This was his existence. On this particular night, he was stretched out on his bed thinking of his life, his friends, his "family", and wishing he didn’t feel like his whole world was a big empty void. He was nothing but a robot. He forced himself to meet up with the gang once a week. Even though all his friends had partners or significant others, they all seemed to want to get together and have a drink once a week. They all said it was to "catch up" and to "stay in touch" so that the "family" would stay close and not fall apart. He also made it a point to attend Debbie’s Sunday dinners at least once a month, but that was about all he could handle. Hell, just ask any of his "family" and they’d all tell you that Brian Kinney was doing great. He owned Kinnetik, one of, if not the best advertising firms on the east coast. He owned Babylon, the number one gay nightclub in all of Pittsburgh. He owned not just a kick ass loft, but the entire building. He drove one of the best cars ever made. Hell, his life was coming up roses all around.

As soon as the thought of roses entered his mind, flashes of Justin’s painting invaded his senses. He remembered running his fingertips over the intricate pattern tattooed to Master’s arm. He heard that soft voice whispering, "Thorns are thought of as the givers of pain. They are thought of as ugly, but actually they are just doing their job as protector of the rose." He closed his eyes and tried to bring back that feeling of safety he’d felt lying in Justin’s arms. He blindly reached out and grabbed a pillow pulling it into his chest and burying his face in the fabric of his Egyptian cotton pillowcase. After all, only the very best would do for Brian Kinney. He hugged that pillow tightly and willed himself to remember the feelings that Master could give him so easily. It was at that very moment he realized he could no longer do it. For the past two weeks he’d been coming home and dreaming of the nights he’d spent with Master. Those memories seemed to give him comfort and ground his chaotic life. It wasn’t working anymore. The feelings wouldn’t come. Now he was truly alone.

The next morning, Brian walked into the diner to grab his morning cup of coffee just as he did every morning. He saw some of his friends and nodded in their direction before sitting down at the counter. He let his eyes roam around the room and felt his heart stop when he spied Master sitting at the back booth with another man. His curiosity was eating at him. Who was that guy? What was he doing with Master? He was walking over to the booth before he even realized what was going on.

"How’s it going?" Brian was glad his voice didn’t shake as he uttered the words to Master while his eyes raked over the other man at the booth.

Justin looked up and smiled brightly at Brian. "Hey you. Brian, I’d like you to meet Jake Carson."

Brian looked at the handsome muscular man with indifferent eyes. Under normal circumstances, he’d have probably been mentally undressing and fucking this guy in a matter of seconds. Hell, he’d have actually been fucking this guy in a matter of seconds, but not today. Today, this man was sitting with his Master and looking far too chummy for Brian. So, he needed to understand that Master was not interested in anything he had, and Brian was just the man to prove it to him. "What brings you to our fair city?"

Jake let his eyes travel over Brian’s body appreciatively. Yes, this was definitely going to be a very fun visit. He had finally met someone up to his standards. He looked up into a set of gorgeous hazel eyes and smiled. "I’m here on business. I will be performing at Babylon for the next week, maybe you should come by as my personal guest."

Brian blinked and then remembered signing the forms giving permission to have live entertainment during the week before the Leather Ball. So this was supposed to be the great Dom from NY that he’d been hearing about. Well this guy needed to learn some things and he needed to learn them fast. Brian gave his famous tongue-in-cheek smirk and replied, "Well thank you so much for your kind invitation, but I’m afraid I’ll have to pass." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out one of his business cards handing it to the man and saying, "However, show this to the bartender and he’ll see to it that you and your friends have access to the VIP lounge."

Jake took the card and read over it quickly and smiled. "So, you own Babylon? I’m impressed."

"Just as you should be. I’m an impressive guy." Brian snarked.

"Well then how about you taking me over to your club and giving me a private tour of the establishment. I’m free all morning." Jake winked at Brian.

Brian reached back into his coat pocket and pulled out another card handing it to the man and saying, "Unfortunately, I’m not free. I have to get to work."

Jake took the card and read over it before whistling softly. "You own Kinnetik as well?"

Brian nodded and turned his attention to Master. He let his eyes travel over the man’s face and felt that longing in the pit of his stomach that he still couldn’t explain. He leaned down and whispered, "Master, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jake’s head whipped around and stared in amazement at Justin for a second before saying, "Sunshine! You sly devil. Why didn’t you tell me that you’d collared yourself a sub, especially a sub as hot as this fine specimen?"

Justin stood up and took Brian by the arm pulling him a little roughly toward the bathroom. He checked to make sure no one else was in the room and locked the door. He turned and looked at Brian before saying, "You can’t do that, Brian. You can’t go around calling me Master. I’m not your Master, remember you said you couldn’t handle it?"

Brian swallowed hard. He hadn’t called him cookie. He’d thought the name was stupid to begin with and had even made fun of it in his mind, but not hearing that name on Master’s lips was killing a part of him he couldn’t explain or understand.

Justin saw the pain in Brian’s eyes and it was tearing him up inside. However, hearing Brian call him Master was killing him in other ways that he just couldn’t allow. It was going to have to be made clear to Brian that he couldn’t have things both ways. He had to decide what he wanted. He reached up and caressed his boy’s cheek gently. Even though he was no longer able to call him cookie or to express his true feelings, he’d always think of Brian as his boy. "Listen to me, Brian. I’ve been through too much; suffered too many loses to ever hide who or what I am for anyone, no matter how much I care about that person. For such a long time I was ashamed of who I was and what I was doing. It took me an eternity of self-discovery to realize that this is just who I am. I can’t…no, I won’t allow you or anyone else to take that away from me. I know you are hurting. I can feel it, but I can’t be used as a band-aid. I’m an all or nothing kind of guy. I’ll always be around if you need anything, but you no longer have the right to call me Master. Do you understand?"

Brian looked into those clear blue eyes that he’d always been able to lose himself in. Only he realized they were no longer openly expressive, now they were guarded. He’d caused that look. He’d caused this man so much pain that he no longer allowed any part of himself to show in his eyes. "I just need…"

"I know what you need Brian. I know it better than you. The problem is that you have to accept who you are before you’ll ever get what you need. I really hope I’m around when that happens, but regardless, I want you to be happy. Take care of yourself." Justin turned and left as quickly as he could. He had to keep it together long enough to deal with Jake, and then he could go home and lick his wounds in private.

Brian watched as his Master…no, he wasn’t allowed to call him Master anymore. He felt as if someone had slashed his entire body to shreds. He was truly all alone. He didn’t even have the fantasies to keep him company. He looked around at the cold stark walls of the bathroom and realized that was what his life resembled. No matter what he’d accomplished, no matter what he owned, no matter what he did, his life was nothing but a big cold void. For one short weekend of time, he’d had everything, but he chose to throw it all away and for what? He was destined to always be one on the outside looking in watching his friends grow, laugh, and love. He was Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, successful ad man and club owner, father of a really great kid, everyone’s friend in need. In truth, he was nothing special at all.


	8. Make Me Believe

After another sleepless night, Brian got dressed, rode the elevator down, and walked to his car. He noticed the small package on his window shield immediately. He plucked it from behind the windshield wiper, pulled off the plastic and looked at the CD. It simply said ‘play me’. Brian got into his car, gunned the engine once and slid the CD into the slot.

His ears were immediately assaulted by the loud beat of drums and an electric guitar screaming out a very strong rhythm. He turned the volume down a bit and while this normally didn’t sound like something he’d listen to, for some reason he felt compelled to listen. The first verse was sung in a calm voice like the singer was passing on some information that was common knowledge, but when the words Make Me Believe were sung, it was in a voice that seemed to be shouting to someone begging for something that would never be given.

Throw away my dreams

This fight for my life isn't getting behind me

And I've been told to scream

Where no one can hear me, it doesn't mean nothing

So make me believe

Just take me away from this hell I've created

And I'm afraid

I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames

Brian closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The pounding music seemed to be slamming into his body as the words screamed out his inner feelings and desires.

I know this can't be right

There's got to be something more that I can live for

And I can only hide

Inside of this sickness for so long again

So make me believe

Just take me away from this hell I've created

And I'm afraid

I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down

Make me believe

Just take me away from temptation that's calling me

And I'm afraid

I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames

The singer’s voice was full of anguish, shouting and begging someone to give him a reason for his existence. Make Me Believe. Brian felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew this was from Master. Only he wasn’t supposed to call him Master anymore, so what was he supposed to call him?

Running in circles

Confusion is calling my name

Hiding inside of this poisoning madness again

I'm tired, I'm broken

I'm walking along with the dead

Will I ever feel like I once did?

So make me...

Brian’s body was shaking. The words of the song seemed to be coming from his very soul. It was his anguish in the singer’s voice, his pain being shouted out, and his desires being ripped from deep inside him and bared to the world. Would he ever feel again the magic he’d felt with Master? Images of the weekend he’d spent with Justin bombarded his mind fighting for dominance over the words of the song. That was all it took, just the brief recollection of his time with Master and he was achingly hard. He needed, he wanted, would someone just…

Make me believe

Just take me away from this hell I've created

And I'm afraid

I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down

Brian dropped his head and let it rest against the hands still squeezing the steering wheel in a death grip as the last words of the song echoed into silence. His shoulders shook violently with his attempt to stop the sobs from escaping his lips. The tears ran down his cheeks as if all the pain and suffering inside him were welling up into this uncontrollable, destructive mass. Why was his life so fucked up? Why was it always so hard? He flung his head back against the seat with his face lifted toward the roof of the car and shouted at the top of his lungs, “FUCK!”

Brian lifted his hands to cover his face, crying for everything he’d lost and all the things he’d never be allowed to discover. He heard Master’s voice echoing through his mind, “Good boy, cookie. I’m going to fuck you, cookie. Are you my good boy?”

He didn’t even realize it but he answered that voice, “Yes, Master, I’m your good boy.” The sobs wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t make them stop. His body was shaking so hard and he felt like he was going to be sick. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the number that would connect him to Master’s private line. He just wanted to listen to the recorded message. He just needed to hear Master’s voice. He was openly sobbing now, no longer able to control what was happening to him. Only it wasn’t a recording that picked up it was his Master and he sobbed helplessly, “Master, help me, please.”

Justin almost didn’t recognize Brian’s voice. He’d never heard anything that sounded quite like it. His chest tightened and he had to swallow hard just to be able to speak. “Brian, what’s wrong?”

Brian held the cell phone tighter to his ear and tried to breathe. “Master, I…” He couldn’t go on. He wasn’t supposed to call him Master. He’d been told not to call him Master. Why couldn’t he ever get anything right?

“Brian, listen to me. Are you listening?”

Call me cookie. Just please one more time call me cookie. Brian’s mind screamed over and over. I’ll be good. Make all this pain go away, and just please call me cookie. “I am so s-sorry.” His mind reacted violently and all he heard was his own voice saying, “Sorry’s bullshit.” Not if you mean it. If you mean it, it’s not bullshit.

“Brian, I need you to tell me where you are. I’ll come and get you.”

Brian took a deep breath listening to Master’s voice. He needed to tell Master where he was. “I’m in the g-garage…in my car.”

“Don’t move. Are you still there? Listen, I’m on my way, cookie. Just hold on okay?”

Joy exploded inside Brian. He’d called him cookie. Master had called him cookie. Everything was going to be okay. “I’m here, Master.”

“I’m on my way now.” Justin grabbed his jacket and ran to the elevator. He’d done this to Brian. He never should have left that CD. He knew it would affect the man, and he was hoping it would give him a push, but he never wanted it to destroy him. He’d fix it. He had to fix it. He jumped in his car and sped toward Brian’s building. He pulled into the garage and parked his car directly behind Brian’s vette. He walked over, opened the door, and looked down at the wet desolate face.

Brian almost fell out of the car as he tried to get to Master. He hugged him so tightly and buried his face against the man’s neck. He felt hands rubbing across his back and heard the soft murmur of that familiar voice whispering that everything was going to be alright. Brian felt his body relaxing and his heart rate slowed. He breathed in the scent of his Master and leaned heavily into his solid strength. He was safe.

Justin held Brian tightly and felt his boy’s body relaxing. How was he supposed to make Brian understand that he couldn’t call him Master anymore when he still thought of Brian as his boy? “Come on, let’s go up to your place.”

Brian pulled back just a bit keeping an arm tightly wound around Master’s waist and headed toward the door.

Justin helped Brian back into his loft, undressed him, and tucked him into the huge bed. Brian wouldn’t let him go, so he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with his boy. He continued to rub small circles on Brian’s back and to murmur softly. It wasn’t long until Brian drifted off to sleep. Justin continued to hold him tightly, kissed the top of that auburn head, and whispered, “What am I going to do with you, cookie?”

Brian slowly drifted out of the darkness and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. He rubbed his face against Master’s neck and opened his mouth placing a kiss on the warm skin.

“Sleeping beauty finally wakes up. How do you feel?”

“MMMMM.” Brian lifted his head and looked into his Master’s eyes and smiled. “Much better now, Master.”

Justin looked up into the red and swollen eyes, reached up to run his knuckles across a perfectly formed cheek, and whispered, “We have to talk. We can’t go on like this.”

Brian turned his head and kissed the hand rubbing his cheek. He nodded his head and whispered, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Master. I can’t seem to get things right in my head.”

About that time, they heard the metal door rumble as it was pulled opened. Brian groaned and buried his face against Justin’s chest.

Michael walked into the loft wondering what could have happened to Brian. He’d tried calling him at the office, but Cynthia said he never showed up for work. He certainly hoped Brian wasn’t sick. They had plans to go to Babylon and Michael was looking forward to it. He wished Ben could be there, but he was away at a teacher’s conference. He headed straight for the bedroom and gasped at what he saw. “What the hell is he doing here, Brian?”

Justin placed another kiss on the top of Brian’s head and moved to sit up. He just didn’t have the energy right now to deal with Brian’s little friend. “Come on, cookie, get dressed, pack you some clothes, and let’s go back to my place where we can have some privacy.”

“Cookie? What the hell is that? His name is Brian and he doesn’t need some trick calling him by some lovey dovey name.” Michael glared at Justin with his arm crossed over his chest.

Justin sighed tiredly. “This has nothing to do with you, Mikey.” He turned and looked down at Brian. “I told you to get dressed and pack a bag, cookie. I’m really tired and I want to go home.”

“You do not order him around! He’s not your lap dog. Brian tell this loser to fuck off, you don’t need this kind of shit.” Michael glanced down at Brian expecting his instructions to be followed.

Justin felt that vice grip tightening in his chest again. Brian wasn’t ready. He swallowed hard and looked down at Brian with a look that bordered on pleading. “Well, cookie?”

Brian looked back and forth between Master and Michael. He saw the look in Justin’s eyes, but he couldn’t seem to move. His muscles wouldn’t cooperate with his mind. He wanted to get up and do as Master said, he really did, but he just stayed still. He swallowed hard and silently pleaded with Master to understand, but he knew that this would hurt the man.

Justin bowed his head in defeat. He picked up his shoes not even bothering to put them on his feet. He grabbed his jacket and glanced back at Brian. “I’m sorry, Brian, for a moment I thought I was talking to someone else. Take care of yourself. I’ll see myself out.”

Brian almost cried out as he watched Master walk out of his loft and probably out of his life forever. He looked at Mikey and croaked, “Get out.”

“I’m here to take care of you Brian. We have a date tonight remember?”

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now!” Brian slung his pillow at Michael violently. He jumped up out of the bed and stood over his friend with a menacing scowl on his face. “Go now, Mikey.”

Michael turned and headed toward the door. “See if I try to help you again, asshole.” He left slamming the big metal door.

Brian fell back into the bed and hugged up the pillow that had held Master’s head. He didn’t bother to try and stop the flow of tears this time. He knew he’d made a very fatal mistake. He wondered if it were possible for a person to live without a soul.


	9. Art of Submission

Brian had purposely stayed away from Babylon. His emotions were all fucked up and even though he was still functioning as if nothing had happened, he was beginning to feel the stress playing havoc with his life. Everyone had been talking about this Master Stark character that had been performing at the club all week. He’d overheard Ben and Michael saying that tonight was supposed to be something special. After hearing that, he’d decided that he wasn’t about to let anything keep him from his own fucking club. So here he was, standing on his catwalk, looking down over his club filled with his customers, and damn it all, he was happy.

Brian leaned against the rail and looked down at all the men dancing to the heavy thumpa thumpa beat and defiantly thought, I am happy. Suddenly, the music stopped and a voice came over the sound system. "And now Babylon is proud to present "The Art of Submission."

The entire club went dark except for the soft blue glow of the emergency lighting. A drum roll was playing on the sound system and a huge spotlight came on showing a Saint Andrew’s cross on the stage area. Smoke slowly started to rise from the floor of the stage as the sound system started to play Chained to You by Savage Garden. Brian watched as a man walked onto the stage from the left. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants, black combat boots, a half hood that covered his entire head leaving only the bottom half of his face revealed, black gloves and a black leather vest with a row of silver studs running down each side. When the man turned slightly, Brian saw the silver studs on the back of the vest spelled out Master Web. It was his Master!

Brian swallowed hard as his eyes devoured the sight of Justin dressed all in leather with his chest bare and all sweaty. He looked like a God standing on that stage.

Another man stepped onto the stage from the right. He was dressed identical to Justin only the back of his vest read Master Stark. So, this was the famous Master Stark. Brian looked back and forth between the men on the stage. Justin was much hotter. He watched as Master Web slapped his leather covered palm with the handle of a very menacing looking flogger. Master Web and Master Stark walked toward one another, meeting in the center of the stage. Master Stark was dragging a whip which he suddenly snapped in the air. Brian jerked when he heard the leather snapping in mid air even over the music. He watched as Master Stark’s free hand moved up Master’s Web’s naked chest, around behind his neck, and pulled the shorter man up into a scorching kiss. The men surrounding the stage went wild cheering and yelling.

The Doms broke apart and another spotlight flicked on revealing two subs. They were kneeling with their knees spread wide, their backs straight, their hands behind their backs, and their heads bowed. The only clothing the subs wore were little leather g-strings that barely covered anything other than their cocks.

Brian watched as Master Web walked around the subs examining them before placing his hand on the head of one boy. The sub stood keeping his head bowed and walked with Master Web toward the cross. The Doms quickly secured the boy to the cross with his back facing the audience. Master Stark retrieved his boy and the Doms secured him to yet another cross as the spotlights moved to illuminate the helpless subs.

The Doms came together in yet another scorching hot kiss before taking their places behind each of their subs. Brian’s chest tightened each time he saw Master Stark kiss his Master. Suddenly the lights turned off once again and the music changed. Brian felt his breath catch in his throat as he immediately recognized the hard drum beat of the song. It was the one that Master had given to him. The music of Make Me Believe by Godsmack blared over the sound system.

Brian watched in fascination as the lights came up and the Doms began to whip their subs. Master Web would administer one lick then Master Stark would answer with a smack on his boy’s back. Brian realized that there must be microphones on the crosses because he could plainly hear the gasps of the subs even over the music. The Doms matched their strokes to the music eliciting moans, gasps, and grunts from the subs secured helplessly to the crosses.

Brian’s body jerked involuntarily with each blow Master Web’s sub received. About halfway through the song, the Doms faced one another and tossed their whips. Master Web caught the bullwhip almost at the same time that Master Stark caught the flogger. The crowd cheered at the theatrics and the Doms continued whipping their subs. The show continued for just a few more blows then the Doms were releasing the boys and giving them hugs. As the last strands of the song echoed through the club, both Doms sank to the floor of the stage holding their subs tightly against their chests and the lights went dark again.

It was chaos. When the lights came back up, the crowd erupted in whistles, shouts, claps, and stomps. The Doms gave a little wave and exited the stage as another set of people took over. Brian’s thoughts were interrupted when a guy appeared next to him asking, "Are you really Master Web’s boy? Cause I overheard some of the subs talking and a couple of ‘em swears you belong to Master Web. I told em they were full of shit, but I wanted to know."

Brian looked at the man almost as if in a daze. He gave a slight shake of his head and the man said, "I knew it! I didn’t think you were, but I needed to ask. I’m going to ask Master Web to take me as his boy. He’s so fucking hot."

Brian watched as the man made his way down the steps and approached Justin who was leaning against the bar laughing at something Master Stark had said. Brian swallowed hard as the sub approached Master. He watched in stunned disbelief as Master smiled at the sub and began pulling him toward the backroom. Master Stark grabbed himself a boy and followed behind Justin.

Brian started walking down the steps in a daze. He followed the Doms into the backroom staying in the shadows. He watched as Master positioned the boy against a wall, put on a condom, prepared and entered him in one swift thrust. Brian’s eyes closed briefly not wanting to watch but at the same time not being able to stop himself. Did this mean that Master was going to take this guy on as his sub? Something in Brian’s chest shattered. He felt trapped, like he was suffocating. He needed… He heard the sub’s moans and listened as he begged Master to fuck him harder. It was too much. Brian turned and headed out of the backroom and straight to the bar.

He tossed back a few shots of Beam and grabbed the first hot guy he saw. He drug the poor guy into the backroom, shoved him against the wall, put on a condom, and slammed into the guy with a vicious thrust. This was supposed to take his mind off Master, but it wasn’t working. He was so fucked up. He finished the guy off and left the backroom. He found a guy and got some poppers. Something had to take this ache away.

Justin watched Brian with a worried expression. His boy was hurting. He watched as Brian made trip after trip to the backroom as he drank and popped pills. Finally, he’d had enough. He walked over to Brian, grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around. "What do you think you are doing?"

Brian swallowed hard as he looked into Master’s angry eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands off him."

Justin groaned as he heard the familiar voice of Brian’s little friend Mikey. He should have known that at some point he’d run into the guy again, but why did it always have to be when he needed to concentrate on Brian’s needs. "Fuck off, Mikey."

"You don’t tell me what to do. Leave Brian alone, he’s having some fun." Michael stood next to Brian and glared at Justin.

"Having fun? You call this having fun?" Justin looked at the dark haired man in disbelief. What fantasy world did this guy live in? "Come on, Brian. I’m taking you home and putting you to bed."

"When Brian’s ready to go, I’ll take him home."

Justin took a deep breath and realized that maybe he was stepping over the line. Brian wasn’t really his boy or his responsibility. He met Brian’s eyes and said, "It’s up to you, Brian. Do you want to go with me or stay here with your little friend?"

Brian looked up into his Master’s eyes and smiled. He turned to look at Michael and said, "I’m going with him, Mikey."

Justin nodded his head and guided Brian toward the door. He ignored Mikey’s whining voice and helped Brian walk out of the club.

As soon as the elevator door opened to Justin’s loft he helped Brian in and put him on the couch. "You sit there. I’m going to get some coffee into you, give you a cold shower, and put you to bed."

Sometime later Justin stood over the bed in his playroom, looking down at Brian. He’d passed out almost immediately, which was a good thing, because the boy needed to rest. Justin wearily made his way to his bedroom, undressed and crawled between the sheets. He had no idea what he was going to do with Brian, but something had to change and it had to change fast.

Justin was roused from a deep sleep as he felt his bed dip. He opened his eyes and stared up into the bloodshot eyes of his boy. It tore at his guts to see him in so much pain. He pulled Brian down and held him tightly against his chest rubbing his back soothingly.

Brian buried his face against Master’s neck mumbling over and over, "Master, make me believe."

Justin rolled over hovering above Brian for a second before dipping his head and kissing his boy gently exploring his willing mouth. Brian moaned softly and sucked on the tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Justin slowly raised his boy’s arms up to the top of the bed holding them down for a moment as he continued to kiss Brian’s lips. He straddled his boy and sat up staring down at the brunette.

Brian knew his wrists weren’t bound in anyway, but he understood Master’s desires. He kept his hands exactly where they had been positioned and looked up into the blue eyes of the man he just couldn’t stop thinking about.

Justin let his eyes run over Brian’s body. He loved the way his boy looked lying there waiting for anything. It was a banquet that he fully intended to enjoy. He ran his hands over the muscular chest gently pinching the little nipples enjoying the way his boy squirmed beneath him. "I’m going to bury myself deep inside you."

Brian moaned softly and whispered, "Take me, Master."

Justin caressed his boy’s face gently. "There is no Master here. This is just you and me for the moment."

Brian squirmed a bit and nodded his head.

Justin slowly explored Brian’s body with his hands and his lips, loving every sound that came out of the man’s mouth. He moved lower and spent a few minutes licking and sucking on Brian’s leaking cock while his fingers explored his boy’s ass pushing in deeply.

Brian kept his hands in place and rolled his head from side to side moaning. His body was on fire with sensations. He felt the fingers pushing deeper and deeper inside him and groaned. He felt his legs being lifted and the latex covered cock at his entrance. He looked up at the man above him and nodded.

Justin pushed forward slowly feeling the heat surround his aching cock. He watched Brian’s face as he began a slow rhythm. He ran his fingers over the brunette’s cock before wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft to fist him with the same slow motions.

Brian was floating. His senses seemed to overload as his body responded to each thrust. He gasped and tried to suck air into his lungs between moans of pleasure. He felt the thrusts speeding up and almost screamed as his prostate was hit by the pumping force filling him. He looked up at Justin with pleading eyes not exactly sure of what he wanted just knowing he needed something.

Justin watched his boy carefully and continued to pound into him. When he felt his balls tighten with the tingling sensation, he growled, "Cum for me."

Brian’s back arched as he shot his load all over his chest. "Fuck!"

Justin felt the muscles gripping him tightly and filled the condom, keeping himself buried deeply inside his boy. He ran his hand through the cum covering Brian’s chest before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He pulled Brian against his body and hugged him tightly. "We really need to talk."


	10. The Talk

Brian opened his eyes and groaned softly. He should probably feel a lot worse than he did, but he was still feeling pretty rotten at the moment.

"Take these." Justin handed Brian a couple of aspirins and a bottle of water.

Brian obediently took the pills and laid back down covering his eyes with his arm. "I’m never doing that again."

"Good to hear. Do you want to take a nap before we have our talk?"

"I’d prefer to skip the talk entirely." Brian groaned.

Justin grinned and ruffled Brian’s hair just a bit. "Why did you come back after that first night?"

Brian swallowed hard and averted his eyes. "That’s hard to explain, but the sex was fucking hot."

"So you came back because of the sex?"

Brian shook his head and sighed. "No, not really. It’s complicated."

"Well, I have nothing but time, so why don’t you try to explain it to me."

Brian looked up into those blue eyes and saw nothing but understanding and patience. "My entire life has been about proving to my father that I wasn’t worthless. I had to be the best at everything. I couldn’t show any weaknesses. I always had to be in complete and total control of every single aspect of my life."

Justin pulled Brian up and slid behind him leaning against the headboard and pulling his boy back against his chest. "It’s okay, I’ve got you."

Brian leaned back against the warm chest and took another deep breath. "I was always so busy making sure that everyone knew I was perfect, that my life was perfect, that I had everything I could ever want or need, and somewhere along the way, I got lost in it myself. I immersed myself in alcohol, drugs, and sex just to escape this existence that I’d created. I used it as an excuse to deny who I really am and just continued to bury that part of myself deeper and deeper until one day, I guess I just forgot that part of me even existed."

Justin rubbed his hand gently up and down Brian’s chest, listening to the pain and confusion his boy had endured over the years all alone. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the auburn head and continued to listen patiently.

"The night I met you, a trick told me to fuck off…told me, Brian Kinney, to fuck off. I hated how that made me feel and what it said about my future."

Justin noticed that Brian seemed to run out of steam so he hugged his boy tighter and whispered, "I’ll never tell you to fuck off."

Brian closed his eyes, licked his lips, and whispered, "I realized that I was all alone. That’s when you came along. You made me feel special, like I was someone who mattered. For once in my life, I wanted to belong to someone. I wanted something I’d never had. Hell, I knew it wasn’t real and wouldn’t last, but for that one night, I just wanted to pretend."

Justin continued to hold Brian tightly. "You are special and you do matter, cookie. You don’t have to pretend anymore because I’ve got you and nothing is going to hurt you on my watch."

Brian smiled and relaxed into the strong arms holding him before continuing. "With you, it just felt right. No bullshit. Nothing to prove. You didn’t judge me, and it terrified me. A part of me wanted to tell you to ‘fuck off’, but I just couldn’t stop."

Justin kissed Brian’s ear before whispering, "You should always feel safe, special, and taken care of."

"That’s what I mean. You accept me with all my faults and imperfections. I don’t have to do anything but just be myself. I really like that. I like being able to just let everything go. Hell, I even find myself enjoying the fact that you work so hard to take care of me."

Justin laughed softly. "Well it’s not an easy job, but it’s one I enjoy doing."

Brian ran his hands across Justin’s legs absent-mindedly as he lost himself in the warmth and security that seemed to surround him.

"Brian, why did you call me that day you listened to the CD I left for you?" Justin asked softly.

Brian took a deep breath and whispered, "I just needed to hear your voice. I couldn’t stop. All these emotions seemed to be crashing in on me. I just wanted to listen to your machine because your voice calms me."

"Last night at Babylon, what were you doing?"

"I was doing what I always do in that situation." Brian shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Did you enjoy what you were doing last night?" Justin’s hand rubbed over Brian’s stomach in a comforting gesture.

"No. I was doing what I thought I wanted to do at that moment."

"So how do you feel when you’re with me? Do you enjoy spending time with me?"

Brian swallowed hard. "I feel safe, like I don't have to spin out of control which is what I was doing at Babylon. Yes I enjoy spending time with you, but it's also frightening."

"Why? Do you think I’d hurt you on purpose?"

"No, I don’t think you’d hurt me. It’s just that I've never relied on anyone else. I'm used to being in control and self-reliant, but like I said, a large part of me doesn't want to accept that anymore." Brian let his head dip and stared at his hands.

"Do you really believe you can't rely on anyone else, or do you see someone who isn't in total control as being weak?" Justin continued to rub Brian’s stomach.

"I've always convinced myself that people are weak and full of bullshit; the only one you can really trust and rely on is yourself. Just when you start to rely on someone else they fuck up and let you down."

"So do you see me as weak and full of bullshit?"

Brian shook his head. "No, I don't. I find I want to rely on you, and that's something I've never wanted to do, and although a part of me wants to stop it, another part won't let me. I can't."

"So what is so terrible about relying on me if you don’t think I'll hurt you and you don't see me as weak and full of bullshit? What is it that makes you so afraid to let go? Are you afraid of what your friends would say and how other people would see you?" Justin kissed Brian’s ear.

Brian gave a little laugh. "Yeah. Stupid pride I guess."

"It’s not stupid. So the question we have to answer is are you going to do what you want, or are you going to let your fear of what other people might think stop you from giving this a try?"

"I think, what if it goes to shit? Then I'll have people thinking I'm weak, and then what? They'll pity me and that's unthinkable." Brian turned his head and looked into Justin’s eyes hoping the blonde would understand what he was saying.

"Well I guess it is a possible risk that some of your friends would see you as weak, especially if they know nothing of the lifestyle. It's also a possibility that things may not work out between us. After all, there are no guarantees in life. So what you have to decide is, are you willing to take that risk to find out if we can do this and beat the odds, or do we just call it quits and walk away."

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek and said, "Well we tried that already, didn't we?"

Justin chuckled. "Yes, I guess we did. So what do we do now?"

Brian shook his head. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd say to hell with the whole fucking world. I know what I want, but I know it's not as easy for you to say that."

"No shit. It's more like ‘I want to want to’, if that makes sense."

Justin nodded. "It makes perfect sense. I do understand, but we can't ‘want to want’ this. We either do it or we don't."

"Okay. Then where do we start, and where do you see this going if we do? See, I have an issue with this giving up control thing. I'm thinking I'll lose control in other areas of my life too that have nothing to do with you, like my job." Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, let me set your mind at ease really quickly. Your life, for the most part would be exactly the same. I’m not looking for a slave, nor would I ever treat you like one."

Brian took a deep breath. "That was one thing that I had trouble understanding."

"The lifestyle has many different elements. There are no right or wrong answers. All you will ever have to be worried about is pleasing me. I'm not into the radical stuff. I like to use pain as a tool to increase pleasure, not as a punishment." Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair.

"So all I have to worry about is pleasing you, and that's it? Everything seems so complicated and confusing, and yet you make it sound so simple."

Justin smiled at his boy. "It is just that simple. All you ever have to worry about is pleasing me. If you don't want to do something tell me, and if you feel uncomfortable tell me. You seem to think being a submissive is the weaker role, but you are so very wrong. The sub controls all play and can stop everything with one word. As a matter of fact, about the only time you will ever be severely punished by me is if you fail to use your safe word."

"Well, isn't that kind of contradictory? If I have to please you, wouldn't you be disappointed if I stopped everything?" Brian asked.

"No, not at all. The play is for mutual enjoyment and I would be upset if you didn't stop me and I wound up hurting you. It's my job to protect you. A simple way to look at this is to think of me as the protector," Justin motioned toward his thorn armband. "And you would be the rose I have to protect."

"The thing I’m still not clear on is what do you get from all this? I guess I didn't see the protection element as being a primarily role."

Justin laughed out loud and pulled Brian in for a kiss. "You’re joking right? What do I get out of this relationship? Have you looked into a mirror recently? You’re fucking hot."

"I know." Brian smirked.

Justin continued. "I get your body spread out for me to play with. I get to hear you moan and know that I'm causing you to feel that way. I get to watch you completely lose your mind with desire. I get to know that you trust me enough to allow me to see all these things. And finally, I get to know the rose like no one else ever could. That's what I get out of this relationship."

"So, I’d just like to know what's going on and what's next?" Brian turned so he could look at Justin.

"We make it whatever we want it to be. We’ll need to discuss things like limits and what is acceptable and what isn’t. We’ll figure it all out together."

"We, okay, ‘we’ sounds good. Another thing is I don't do boyfriends, or at least I haven't in the past. What about that? What about tricking? Would I have to stop that? Because I'm not sure I could or even want to in the long run."

Justin smiled. "Well as far as you not doing boyfriends. I'm not particularly fond of the word boyfriend myself, but I do expect you to accept and acknowledge that you are in a relationship. As far as the tricking goes, I wouldn't expect you to stop, but I do expect you to be honest about it. When you are with me, you will need to be with me. I expect you to respect me that much. When you aren't with me, you can do what you want as long as you aren't hurting yourself or disobeying me. I won't allow you to get away with doing harm to yourself."

"Sounds acceptable to me. Not as suffocating as I’d thought it would be. Actually, not suffocating at all, and with a minimum of bullshit."

"It's supposed to be a way for you to express yourself freely without fear because I'll protect you." Justin leaned in and kissed Brian again.

Brian returned the kiss then whispered, "I could probably get used to the idea now that it's clearer. I just didn't know what to expect."

"Expect to be treated like the world’s most precious jewel. I have to fly to New York for a week on business. I want you to do some research and find out if there are any more questions you need answered. I want you to think about this long and hard, because I don’t take this lightly. Hopefully you will have made up your mind and have an answer for me when I get back."

"Will you call me?" Brian asked in a soft whisper.

"Every single day. Now go to sleep. You need some more rest."

Brian took a deep breath and asked, "Will you stay with me for a while?"

"All you ever have to do is ask."

Brian smiled and rubbed his cheek against Master’s chest. It was the first time in his life that he felt truly powerful.


	11. The Decision

Brian released the breath that he’d seemingly been holding since picking up the phone. He gently placed the receiver in its cradle as his fingers slid over the smooth surface longing to touch Master instead. He leaned back in his chair feeling the soft leather cushion his back and imagined a solid, warm chest. As his eyes closed, he drifted to that place where all he knew was his Master’s presence. A smile of satisfaction curled on his lips. After today, he’d have a part of his Master with him forever. He felt strangely calm and excited all at the same time because he was finally acknowledging his need to belong to Master.

Brian walked into the tattoo parlor and looked around. Along with all the colorful pictures hanging on the wall, he spotted a dark-haired man, obviously the artist, behind the counter in a corner of the room, sterilizing instruments. He didn’t have to wait because he’d called ahead and made plans with the man. It had been a long process to find the pattern for the tattoo, and an artist who could replicate it. He stripped off his shirt and sat down in the chair nodding his head at the tattoo artist.

"Okay, Mr. Kinney, I’m going to draw the pattern on your arm and then we’ll do the actual tattoo. I don’t have the pattern, but I’ve seen the design, so I’m going to draw it freehand. Just tell me if anything needs changing." The artist waited patiently for a response as he pulled out his pen.

"Then let’s get this show on the road." Brian shifted in the chair so that his arm was in the right position. He felt the tip of the artist’s pen moving over his arm with sure strokes and tried to keep the slight fear coiling inside at bay. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the images of Master fill his mind. Every stroke of that pen was bringing him closer and closer to his destiny.

"Mr. Kinney, I need you to approve the drawing and then we can get started."

Brian looked at his arm and took a few deep breaths before he cleared his throat a couple of times trying to make sure his voice didn't betray his emotions. It was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. It was perfect and identical to Master’s. He reached up with his right hand and slowly ran his fingertips around the outline of the drawing. Even though he was dreading the next part in the process of getting this tattoo, he knew that he could endure it. What better reward was there for the pain than the knowledge that he’d have a part of his Master with him forever. "It looks great. Start whenever you’re ready."

Brian leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt the first burning sensation of the tattoo gun touch his arm and sucked in a deep breath. It felt like someone was slowly dragging a lit cigarette across his skin. He bit into the side of his cheek and willed himself to relax letting his mind fill with images of his Master. He wished it was his Master’s hand moving that torture device across his arm, but then again, maybe it was better that it wasn’t, because he’d probably embarrass himself and cum in his pants like some teenager. He took another deep breath. He could endure this.

Four hours later and five hundred dollars poorer, Brian walked out of the tattoo parlor and had to stop himself from leaping in the air and shouting for joy. He’d done it! He lifted his right hand moving it to touch his left arm, when he remembered he wasn’t supposed to aggravate the wound. It needed to heal quickly. He placed his hand right below the spot where the tattoo was and noticed that it was seeping blood and ink. It was a good thing he’d worn a black shirt, or else he’d have people asking too many questions that he just wasn’t ready to answer. All he wanted was to enjoy this freedom he shared with Master.

Cynthia met him as he entered his office at Kinnetik. "Have a good morning lazing around, Boss? So nice of you to show up just in time for lunch."

Brian smirked, cocked his heads to the side, and snarked, "Great! I’m glad I got here in time to leave for my lunch break. Who knows maybe I’ll take a very long lunch today."

Cynthia laughed, handed Brian some files, gave him a little wink, and said, "Well make sure that you play it safe on your lunch break Boss."

Brian sat behind his desk and looked around his office. He saw the awards, the expensive furniture, the tasteful décor and realized that anyone looking at him would assume he had it all, looks, money, success, but they’d never see what was missing in his life. He felt his arm again and smiled…what had been missing from his life. He heard his cell ringing, flipped it open without even checking the caller ID, and said, "Kinney here."

"Now is that the proper way to answer your phone when I call?" Justin’s voice let Brian know that he was amused.

"I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t even check the ID," Brian quickly explained.

Justin chuckled softly. "I was only teasing. I finally found a few minutes where I wasn’t surrounded by clients clamoring for attention, so I thought I’d call and see if you missed me."

Brian reached up and gently touched his sore arm again. "Actually, I’ve felt like you were with me all along, Master."

Justin was silent for a moment before replying, "I’m really glad to hear that. I’ve been thinking of you as well."

Brian leaned back in his leather chair and gave it a little half spin turning so his back was to the door. "When will you be home, Master?"

"I’m not exactly sure, but hopefully I’ll be finished and back home in a week. I’ll keep you informed. So, what have you got planned for today?"

Brian took a long breath that sounded like a sigh. "I was considering taking the rest of the day off."

"Will you be home tonight?" Justin asked softly.

"If I have the proper incentive I can be."

"If you are home at ten tonight, naked in your bed, and you answer your phone, then I might be persuaded to play with you." Justin’s voice was low and breathy.

Brian felt a shiver run up his spine. "Naked in bed?"

"Yes, I want you naked and spread out on the bed waiting for my call. Basically, I want you hot, hard, and ready."

Brian moaned softly at the picture Master was painting in his mind. "Do you enjoy thinking of me that way Master, spread out, wanting, needing, and begging for your touch?"

Brian heard Justin’s soft gasp and strangled moan. Once again he felt powerful just thinking of how he was affecting Master. "Do you miss me, Master?"

Justin coughed to clear his throat before whispering, "Yeah, I do."

Brian’s smile doubled in size. "In that case, I’ll be home tonight at ten, I’ll be naked and stretched out on my bed, I’ll stroke myself until I’m achingly hard, and I’ll be waiting for your call."

Justin groaned softly and muttered, "Fuck me," before saying, "Pick out a vibrator and a butt plug, buy your favorite lubricant, and have it all handy when I call."

Brian closed his eyes briefly imagining all the items and what Master was going to have him do with each one. "I can’t wait, Master."

"Go back to work and think of me. I’ll talk to you tonight. Later." Justin quickly hung up the phone before he totally embarrassed himself.

Brian smiled and whispered later even though the call had already ended. Master missed him. He was learning that giving up control really wasn’t how most people perceived it. He’d heard the want and need in that voice that sent shivers of desire through his entire body. He’d done that. Hearing Master’s voice always made him feel safe and yet hard as a rock as the same time, but it was definitely a powerful feeling to know he had the same power. "Just wait until tonight, Master."

Brian cleaned off his desk, signed the forms that Ted needed him to sign, and gathered his stuff together. He had some shopping to do. He needed to pick up some salve for his arm and another bottle of lubricant. His hands shook slightly showing his excitement just thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Okay, it was true, he missed Master.

As he walked past Cynthia’s office he stuck his head in and called out, "I’m going home for the day. If you need me for anything just call my cell."

"Sure thing, Boss, but I’m positive I can handle things for a few hours without you." Cynthia chuckled.

"Whatever you need to believe, Cyn, whatever you need to believe to get you through the day is fine with me." Brian gave her a wink and walked out.

Cynthia watched him saunter out of the building and asked out loud, to no one in particular, "Who was that man?"

Brian walked into diner and couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. He slid into a booth, turned and stretched his legs out on the seat, and looked around.

"Hey, Kiddo, what are you having?" Debbie asked as she approached the booth.

"Just a cup of coffee, Deb," Brian answered.

"Did you acquire a big account today?"

"Actually, I didn’t even work today. I just dropped in to check things out, and now I’m taking the rest of the day off."

"Well, you must have some hot guy lined up by the looks of that smile on your face," Debbie said with a laugh.

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek and stated, "The hottest."

Debbie laughed and went to get his coffee. The bell over the door jangled and Brian looked up to see Michael walking toward his booth.

"Hey Brian, what are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Taking the day off, Mikey."

"Great, then you can come to Babylon with us tonight. You know how hard it is for all of us to get together these days. It seems that Mom’s dinners are the only things that everyone will drop their plans to attend." Michael smiled excitedly.

"Afraid not Mikey. I already have plans." Brian took the cup of coffee from Debbie as soon as she walked up with it.

"Brian, you never want to hang out with us anymore," Michael whined.

Brian added his normal amount of sugar to the coffee and took a sip. "What can I say Mikey? So many hot guys to fuck and so little time."

"It seems Brian has a hot date tonight," Debbie informed her son.

"Ma, you know Brian doesn’t date."

Brian arched his eyebrow and grinned. If only Mikey knew just exactly what he would do for a certain blonde man, he’d probably have a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ! Brian, could you just once not think with your dick?" Michael asked.

"Why Mikey, it’s so much more fun thinking with your dick." Brian gave Michael his tongue in cheek smirk. He took another drink of his coffee, pulled out ten dollars and dropped it on the table, stood up, and announced, "I’m out of here. Later Mikey."

Debbie watched as Brian walked out of the diner. "He seems really happy."

"Why wouldn’t he be? He’s Brian Kinney for fuck’s sake." Michael shook his head.

At exactly 9:55 that night, Brian placed the items he’d been instructed to have ready on the bed along with his cell phone, pulled the towel off his still slightly damp body, and crawled onto the bed flipping over on his back. He reached out with his hand making sure he could reach his cell phone before closing his eyes and imagining Master standing over him watching him. He could almost feel the heat from those intense blue eyes scorching his skin. He sucked on his index finger and slowly ran his it across his shaft a few times. He felt the moist heat of Master’s tongue licking slowly up and down before completely engulfing him. He thrust his hips upwards trying to push deeper. He could hear the moans ringing loudly in his ears and knew he was pleasing Master. The power seemed to surge through every pour of his body as he surrendered completely to the sensations. The only conscious thought filling his mind was the knowledge that the more of himself that he gave willingly, the more he was going to receive…not just in his own physical pleasure, but in knowing he was pleasing his Master just as much.

Brian’s erotic haze was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. He reached out, flipped it open, and brought it to his ear with his free hand as he continued to slowly stroke himself, and whispered huskily, "Hello Master."

"Tell me exactly where you are, what you look like, and what you are doing." Justin’s voice was low and seductive.

Brian chuckled softly and whispered, "Anxious, Master?"

Justin growled softly, "Don’t be a brat, cookie."

"I am completely naked spread out on my bed just as you instructed. I’m slowly stroking myself and I’m so hard," Brian said between soft moans.

"Fuck," Justin groaned. "Do you have the toys, cookie?" Justin slowly started stroking his aching cock as he listened to Brian’s little gasping moans. He closed his eyes and imagined what his boy looked like all spread out on the bed just waiting for him.

"Yes, I have everything."

"Good boy, cookie. I’m so hard just thinking of you and what you are doing for me. I want you to prepare yourself and insert the butt plug. Remember, I can’t see you so you will have to tell me what you are doing." Justin licked his lips trying to control his breathing.

Brian smiled because he heard the need in Master’s voice. He was going to give just as much pleasure as he was receiving. It really was an ego boost to know he could affect the blonde just as much as he seemed to be affected by the other man. He lubed up his fingers and rolled onto his side. He reached back and pushed his slick fingers against his opening. "Oh, Master, I’m pushing in one finger slowly," he sucked in a breath and moaned. "It feels so good, Master."

"That’s my finger, cookie. I’m going to fuck you so hard."

Brian moaned louder and pushed another finger inside. "I feel you, Master. Now there are two fingers inside me. Feels so good."

Justin listened to his boy’s panting and moaning as he stroked his aching cock faster. "That’s it, cookie. You look so amazing to me. I wish I were there so I could spank your ass while you were doing that. I’d love to watch it turn red while you fucked yourself with your fingers."

Brian whimpered softly and moved his fingers harder, deeper, and faster. He could almost feel the sharp stinging slaps against his flesh. He groaned louder, "Oh fuck, Master." He was panting heavily and squirming against the duvet. "I’m ready. I need...I want…I am so hard…I ache for you."

Justin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped as he listened to the hunger in his boy’s voice. He could hear the rustling of the bed and knew Brian was moving around seeking relief. "So good, cookie. You are my good boy. Now gently pull your fingers out and slowly insert the plug. Can you do that for me?"

Brian gasped as he pulled his fingers free. He reached out and grabbed the plug smearing it with lube before shifting around and placing it against his hole. He moaned loudly as he slowly pushed it inside. "Fuck, Master. I’m pushing it inside and it’s stretching and burning a bit."

"Take a deep breath cookie and keep pushing slowly. You are so fucking amazing."

Brian felt a sensation run through his body that was stronger than the physical sensations he was feeling. He heard the pride mixed with sexual need and hunger in his Master’s voice. He felt ten feet tall. At that moment, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep that sound in his Master’s voice. He gave the plug a hard shove and gasped when he felt his muscles stretch as the plug sank inside him.

Justin heard the gasp and asked, "What’s wrong, cookie?"

"Nothing, Master," Brian panted trying to relax his muscles. "I just went too fast."

"Listen to me, you are not to hurt yourself, cookie. Do you understand?" Justin’s voice had taken on a hard edge.

"I’m fine, Master. It feels good. It feels like you are pushing inside me," Brian moaned.

"Is it all the way inside?" Justin’s voice was full of desire and need. He didn’t even realize how much of himself he was giving away.

"Yes, Master."

"God, cookie, you are so hot. I want to bury myself inside you." Justin’s fist was moving up and down faster. "Roll over on your back, get the vibrator, turn it on high, and hold it against your balls."

Brian followed instructions without question. He arched up off the bed with a loud moan as he felt the vibrations shoot through his body. "OH FUCK!"

"Yeah, that’s right, cookie. I want to hear your pleasure."

"It’s too much. I can’t hold off. I need…" Brian was squirming around on the bed causing the plug to move and stretch him more. All the sensations were assaulting his senses simultaneously.

"Not yet, cookie. Concentrate on me. Just listen to my voice. You are such a good boy. I’m so proud of you. You can hold off. I want to hear the need in your voice just a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

Brian felt the moisture gather in his eyes. He listened to Master’s voice and knew he wouldn’t disappoint the blonde. He ground his teeth together and sucked air into his lungs demanding his body to slow down. "For you, Master. Only for you."

"I’m so close, cookie. I want you to cum with me. Almost there. Uummm NOW, cookie." Justin groaned loudly into the phone as he shot his load all over his chest. He heard his boy’s strangled scream and gasped into the phone, "Good boy, cookie. So proud of you."

Brian’s entire body was shaking and his mind centered on Master’s words of praise. Again he felt that sensation that surpassed even the incredibly intense orgasm he’d just experienced. He dropped the vibrator onto the bed and felt as if his bones were rubber. His eyes closed tightly as he imagined Master’s face. "Thank you, Master," he managed to gasp softly.

Justin smiled and took a deep breath leaning back against the headboard. "Mmmmm you are welcome, and I should be the one thanking you. I really needed that, cookie."

Brian chuckled softly. "It really was my pleasure, Master."

"Listen, cookie, I want you to sleep with the plug inside you. If you wake up in pain, you are to remove it immediately, otherwise, leave it in all night."

Brian licked his lips trying to moisten them before speaking. "I like the idea of sleeping with you inside me."

"Damn it, cookie, cut that shit out. You’re going to make me hard again."

Brian smiled at the mixture of desire and slight aggravation in Master’s voice. "I’ll be good."

"Remember, if you wake up in pain you will remove the plug immediately." Justin’s voice was deadly serious.

"I promise, Master."

"I have to get some sleep. I have a long hard day tomorrow, but I’ll be looking forward to talking to you again tomorrow night." Justin’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Brian heard the desire and the need in Master’s voice. He felt the quiver in his stomach. "I’ll be waiting for you, Master."

"Later." Justin quickly hung up the phone and grabbed the extra pillow on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured his boy’s face as he hugged the pillow tightly. "I miss you so much, cookie."

Brian closed his cell phone and put it on the ledge of his bed. He groaned as he moved around feeling the plug moving inside him. He turned off the vibrator, tossed it on the floor and pulled the duvet up over his body. He pulled the pillow against his body and buried his face in the soft fabric for a moment. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things. He was still a little afraid and a bit confused, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to feel the way he was feeling right now for the rest of his life.


	12. Stressfull Situation

Justin walked into the building and looked around. He immediately recognized the artist of the paintings adoring the walls of his old friend’s lobby. It was almost lunchtime and he was hoping to invite his friend Jake out so they could discuss an upcoming event. He made his way down the hallway and gently tapped on the door. He heard Jake’s familiar voice bark, "Come in."

Justin pushed open the door and had just stepped inside the room when he heard a high-pitched shriek of "Sunshine!" right before he was engulfed in a tight hug. "Oh my God! I can’t believe it’s you. It seems like forever since we talked."

Jake cleared his throat and spoke with an authoritarian tone, "How many times must I tell you, mouse, that you can’t jump all over another Dom? Sunshine is no longer a sub, so you can’t just jump all over the man without permission."

Justin watched as Miguel hung his head and whispered, "Sorry, Master," before walking back to the side of the desk. Justin knew that Jake was extremely strict in matters of etiquette but he really wished the man would relax his control at times. That was probably the reason their relationship just hadn’t worked. He grinned at Jake and asked, "Do I have permission to hug your mouse?"

Jake laughed. "I knew you were going to ask. Sure go ahead."

Justin laughed out loud when Miguel ran over and hugged him again. "I have missed you, mouse."

"I’ve missed you too, Sunshine. Oh I’m sorry, I mean, Master Web." Miguel stepped back and smiled brightly.

"I knew those were your paintings hanging all over the lobby. I see that you have started using some new techniques."

Miguel blushed. "I am truly honored. I mean someone of your standing in the art world giving praise to my little drawings. It means so much."

Justin grinned and winked at Miguel. "Well, I just know what I like, and I’ve always loved your work."

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the great Justin Taylor?" Jake leaned against his desk watching the two blondes.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d ask my old friend out to lunch, but it seems you already have your lunch hour booked." Justin winked at Miguel.

Jake looked at mouse for a moment before turning his attention back to Justin. "I’m sure we can change our plans. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about your new boy."

"Not much to talk about really. I can’t even say he’s my boy yet, but I’m working on it."

"From what I saw, I’d say he’s definitely your boy, so what’s the hang-up?" Jake winked at Justin.

Justin shrugged and met Jake’s eyes. "I don’t want to mess this up."

Jake nodded his head, "What you are trying to say in a nice way is that you don’t want to make the mistakes with him that I made with you, right?"

"Jake, you know that I have nothing but respect for you, both as a Dom and as a man, but I just couldn’t live the way you wanted me to."

Jake held up a hand to stop Justin’s explanation. "Sunshine, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I knew at the time that you would never be able to live with the restrictions, but I guess I’m just too set in my ways to change. I don’t regret our time together, but it’s all worked out for the best." He looked over at mouse and his expression gentled. "I have my mouse and you have your cookie."

Justin noticed the way Miguel seemed to light up at hearing those words. He was so happy that his two friends had found one another, and that they seemed so happy together. He knew what people thought of Miguel when meeting him the first time. It was the popular opinion that he was just some weak little boy that needed a firm hand, but Justin knew the truth. Miguel was an extremely determined and strong man. He followed Jake’s rules for one reason and that was because he loved the man, and if Jake’s demeanor were any indication, Justin would bet anything that Jake was just as smitten with Miguel. While Justin loved Jake as a friend, he knew that he’d never given the man his heart the way a sub should, but it all had worked out in the end. He wondered what cookie was up to and glanced at his watch. "How about we get together for dinner. I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Just come over to the house tonight. I’m sure mouse wouldn’t mind cooking for three."

Miguel smiled at Justin. "I’d love to have you over. Did you need to speak with Master privately?"

"No, actually it has to do with you. I wanted to discuss the possibility of you coming to Pittsburgh and spending some time with cookie." Justin looked back at Jake.

"I’ll have to check our schedules, but I’m sure we can work something out." Jake ruffled Miguel’s hair affectionately. "Did you want your boy to meet the best trained sub on the planet?"

Justin laughed softly as Miguel blushed. "Yes, that was the idea." He watched as Jake pulled Miguel into a hug, placed a kiss on his brow, and whispered something into his ear. For a second, he felt a pang in the vicinity of his heart. He really wished that he’d achieved that type of closeness with cookie, but it took time, and he was sure they’d eventually get there. He certainly hoped they would.

"Can we expect you tonight around 7:00, Master Web?" Miguel asked as he snuggled against Jake’s chest.

"Just call me Sunshine or Justin, Miguel."

Miguel gave a slight shake of his head. "I’m sorry, but I can’t do that."

Justin looked at Jake and said, "Oh for heaven’s sake. We’ve been friends for years, and we are in a private office. What harm would it do if he called me something other than Master Web?"

Jake placed another kiss on Miguel’s brow. "Run down and get me a cup of coffee, mouse."

Justin watched as Miguel left and closed the door behind him before he turned to face Jake. He knew he was in for it as soon as Jake asked Miguel to leave the room.

"You can set whatever rules you wish for your sub. You can be as strict or as casual as you want, however, you will never question me or my methods in front of my sub again." Jake’s voice was low, calm, and menacing.

Justin dropped his head for a second before making eye contact again. "You’re right. I’m sorry. Sometimes I wonder how we managed to stay in a relationship as long as we did."

Jake smiled. "Unbelievably hot sex."

Justin laughed and winked at Jake. "Yeah, there was that all right."

"Talk to me, Sunshine. What’s wrong?"

"It’s Brian." Justin ran a hand through his hair.

"What about him? From what I could see he reminds me a lot of a certain defiant young blonde who thought he knew everything about everything." Jake grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, I know. That’s what worries me. He does remind me a lot of myself in some ways. I know he’s used to being in charge and giving that up isn’t easy for him. Hell, he’d make a great Dom if he wasn’t so emotionally messed up."

"So, maybe after spending some time with you he’ll grow into his potential the same way you did."

"Look how well that turned out for us." Justin said with a grimace.

"Sunshine, you are not me. You won’t make the same mistakes I did, and if in time your boy decides he wants to Dom, well you have subbed before, so would it be that much of a stretch for you to do it again?"

Justin thought for a moment. No, he wouldn’t mind subbing again for the right person, so if at some point Brian wanted to try his wings, he’d be willing to swap roles. He smiled brightly for the first time. "You know Jake, you are absolutely right. I think I was worried that this was going to turn out to be a repeat of our relationship."

There was a knock on the door and Jake walked over to open it. Miguel was standing in the hallway holding two coffees. "I brought you one as well, Master Web."

"Thanks, Miguel. I’ll just take it with me. I have some things to do if I’m gonna make it to your house tonight. I’ll talk to you guys later." He took his coffee, gave Miguel a quick peck on the lips, turned and kissed Jake, whispered ‘thank you’ in the man’s ear, and left.

Meanwhile, back in Pittsburgh, Brian was having one of the worst days he’d ever had. His art department completely messed up the boards for his three o’clock meeting, Michael had called at least a dozen times asking him out to lunch, and the water main had burst and flooded part of Babylon. As if that weren’t enough to deal with, Lindz had called and wanted to know when he was going to sign his rights to Gus over to Mel, Emmett was catering his three o’clock and wanted final approval on the menu, and Debbie had threatened to cut off his one remaining ball if he missed her impromptu dinner tonight. He was in hell.

The phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Are you ready for lunch, Brian?"

"Mikey, I told you that I’m really busy at the moment. I’m not ever going to be able to take a lunch break today. I have so much to get finished before my meeting that I just can’t take the time away."

"No problem. I’ll just grab us something from the diner and we can eat in your office. I wish you’d have told me this sooner, but I can still be there at half past one. That’s plenty of time before your meeting."

"Mikey, really, I have to work. I won’t be able to stop and chat."

"I can talk and you can work. It sounds perfect. I’ll get you the turkey sandwich fixed the way you like and be there shortly." Michael hung up before Brian could protest again.

"Hey, Bri, I need these forms signed ASAP, and Cynthia said to show you this new board." Ted walked in with a stack of papers and a foam core board.

Brian took the board, looked it over making more corrections, and muttered under his breath about stupid people that couldn’t listen to direction. "Get this back down to the art department, and Theodore, tell them that if they don’t get it right this time, I’ll be finding myself a new art director."

"Right away, Bri. I’ll pick those papers up on my way back." Ted took the board and left quickly.

Brian slumped in his chair, picked up the stack of papers, and started sorting through them. They were the new contracts for the last account and everything seemed in order, so he signed them. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to keep the migraine at bay just a little while longer. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and the image of the blonde instantly permeated his senses. His lips curled into a small smile.

The ringing phone brought him out of his daydream. He picked it up, irritated that his thoughts had been interrupted, and snapped, "Kinney, here."

"I thought we’d discussed the proper way to answer the phone when I called." Justin couldn’t keep the smile off his lips as he joked with Brian. "If you keep this up, I’m going to think you don’t want me to call anymore."

"Master! I didn’t check the ID. It’s been a rough day." Brian explained.

"What’s wrong, cookie?" Justin heard frustration as well as exhaustion in his boy’s voice.

Brian had never been one to ‘share’ his feelings or his problems, but suddenly he just needed to unload on someone. "I have a meeting in less than two hours and the boards are for shit, Babylon was partially flooded, dinner at Deb’s, Lindz is calling, Mikey is calling, and I’m up to my eyeballs in paperwork. How was your day?"

Justin heard the emotion behind the sarcastic reply and said, "Take a deep breath. Now, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you are going to give that presentation at three and you are going to be brilliant as always. You let Ted and Cynthia help deal with the flooding and the office. You tell Mikey that you’ll get with him when you can. You go to Deb’s dinner and be yourself. You don’t need to stress out. You are an extremely intelligent and capable man. Just do one thing at a time."

Brian had closed his eyes as he listened to the blonde’s soothing voice. He already felt so much better. Everything was going to be okay now that he’d talked it over with Master. He actually felt like there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Brian had turned so his back was to the door of his office as he listened to Justin tell him how he was going to handle things, so he never noticed Michael walking in carrying a bag of food. He continued to listen to Master tell him not to stress out. How proud he was of him. How he knew he was more than capable. All the things that Brian had really needed to hear, but just hadn’t realized he needed to hear them.

Justin finally asked, "So, do you feel better now? I know I do."

Brian smiled and whispered, "Yes I do feel better, thank you."

"Glad to hear it, but I have to go. I have a meeting of my own to prepare for. I’ll talk to you tonight right?"

"I’ll be waiting, Master, and good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that myself. Later, cookie."

Brian turned to hang up his phone and saw Michael standing on the other side of his desk with this shocked expression on his face.

"Who the fuck was that, and why were you calling him, Master?"


	13. You Don't Know Me

Brian felt a chill run up his spine at Michael’s words. All the old insecurities and doubts plagued his mind. He slowly hung up the phone and lifted his head to face his childhood friend with a bored expression on his face. "What brings you by, Mikey?"

"You knew I was bringing lunch, now answer the damn question."

Brian cocked his head to the side and studied Michael as bits of the conversation he’d had with Master flashed through his mind. It was inevitable that he tell his friends about this. Whatever this was or turned out to be, but he just wasn’t sure he wanted to face that firing squad alone. It would be much better if Master were with him. "Sorry, Mikey, but you don’t get to make demands of me, especially about my personal phone calls."

Michael sat the food down on Brian’s desk, crossed his arms, and stated, "Something is wrong with you, Brian. You aren’t acting right, so tell me what it is."

Brian gave Michael a little smirk. "I’ve never been better." As soon as the words left his lips, Brian felt a sense of serenity envelope him. He’d never felt so at ease with himself and his life.

"Fine, don’t tell me, but you are coming to Ma’s tonight, right?"

"As if I have a choice." Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, I don’t have time to eat. So, thanks for stopping by."

"Fine, I’ll leave. I’ll see you later." Michael turned and left rather quickly.

Brian was a bit shocked. He expected Michael to argue more. It seemed to be completely out of character for the man to just drop something because he was asked to do it.

Brian got through his meeting and acquired another high profile account. He was feeling really good as he entered his loft to change. It was going to be another long and boring dinner at Deb’s watching his friends fawn all over their significant others. He gently touched the tattoo and his lips curled into a small smile. As strange as it sounded, this was going to be the first one of these dinners he’d ever attended with someone. While Master wouldn’t physically be present, he’d be there in spirit.

Brian made it to Deb’s on time for a change. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and walked into the familiar house that had been his home away from home when his father was extremely drunk. He noticed that the gang was all already there sitting around the living room. All discussion stopped as he walked in. "I see my presence has rendered everyone speechless again."

"I don’t notice anything different about him. He still seems to be the same snarky asshole he always was." Mel spoke up before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

‘Well thank you, Melanie; it’s nice to know that someone appreciates my brilliance. So tell me, what were all you losers gabbing about?"

It was like a bomb dropped and everyone started talking at once. What was wrong? What was going on with him? Who was the man that kept calling him at the office? Why was he spending his nights at home instead of at Babylon? Was the cancer back?

Brian calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the speed dial and listened to the ring. He whispered, "Hey," as soon as he heard the blonde’s familiar voice on the line.

Justin smiled and replied, "Hey yourself. I’m glad you called me, cookie." He listened and heard the voices in the background. It sounded liket Brian was being attacked by an angry mob. His first reaction was a gut clenching fear that something was about to happen to his boy, and he wasn’t there to protect him. He glanced at the time and realized that Brian must be at Deb’s dinner. That meant those voices were coming from his friends. The fear that had started coiling inside him quickly turned to anger. How dare these people treat his boy this way? "Are you alright, cookie?"

Brian took a deep breath and realized that he was indeed okay. He was going to be just fine. Even with everything that was happening around him, he smiled and said, "I’m fine."

"Listen, don’t let them get you down. You don’t have to answer to them unless you want to. This is none of their business. Just keep that in mind."

Brian couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Master was defending him and worrying about him. That unexplainable feeling, somewhere in the region of his heart, seemed to grow. This was what he’d been missing his entire life. He could really get used to having someone else think of his best interest. "Don't worry about me; I'm going to be fine."

Justin heard something in his boy’s voice. He wasn’t quite sure what caused the change, but it made him feel better just hearing the new confidence in his boy’s voice. "Don't stay there and take that shit, cookie. Go home."

"I already planned on doing just that. Are you still calling tonight?"

"As long as you still want me to call."

Brian licked his lips before replying, "Then I'll be waiting."

"I like the sound of that. You call me if you have any more problems...promise me, I don't want to worry about you."

Brian whispered, "I promise." He heard the click as Justin disconnected the call, and flipped his phone closed. He started walking toward the door ignoring his friend’s comments completely.

"Hey you little asshole, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?" Debbie called out.

Brian stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to face his friends. "I think for the first time in my life, I’m living instead of just existing." He pointed a finger at Michael and said, "I’m not your gay superhero, Mikey." He turned to Lindsay and stated, "I’m not just your fucking sperm donor, Lindz." He glanced at Melanie, "Do you hate me because I suck cock or because you don’t have one?" Finally he met Debbie’s gaze and said, "I’m not the one keeping little Mikey in comic book land."

Brian regarded all his friends and gave a dramatic wave of his hand. "You think you know me, but you don’t know shit." He unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off, and turned so that his left bicep and the tattoo were in plain view.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself, Brian?!" Michael demanded.

"Jesus Christ, Brian!" Debbie said in a shocked voice.

Lindsay gasped loudly and covered her mouth as her eyes got really big.

Melanie shook her head, screwed her face into an expression of disgust, and said, "Holy shit!"

Emmett clapped his hands and gushed, "Oh, it’s gorgeous."

Ted looked and whistled, "Damn, Bri, that had to cost a pretty penny."

Brian pointed to the tattoo on his arm and said, "This is who I am." He slid his shirt back on and continued, "Since you all know me so well, I’m sure you won’t have any problems figuring this out. Now, while this has been about as much fun as a fucking toothache, there’s someplace I have to be." He turned and walked out without a backward glance slamming the door behind him.

Brian walked into Babylon with his head held high. He was psyched. He looked around at the dancing bodies until he spotted a very hot trick. He pulled the guy to the backroom, pushed him against the wall, and fucked him hard. He’d always loved the excitement he’d found in the hunt and the thrill of the capture, but something had definitely been missing tonight. As he made his way out of the club, he was accidently pushed by a drunk dancer into the guy he'd just fucked. He straightened and continued toward the exist when he heard another guy ask the trick, "Isn't that the old dude you were with?"

An hour later, after driving around thinking about his life and the words he'd overheard, he let himself into his loft just as his cell phone rang. "Hello, Master."

"You sound better than you did earlier, do I even want to know what happened?"

Brian grinned, "Probably not. I’d say they are still trying to figure out what the hell happened."

Justin chuckled softly, "That’s my boy."

Brian felt those words vibrate through his entire body. He was so proud of his accomplishment and he was so happy that Master was proud of him too. It just seemed to be shadowed. "I fucked a guy at Babylon before I came home." The words just seem to jump right out of his mouth.

"Well, how was it?"

Brian sighed. "I got bored."

"I can’t imagine you picking a boring trick to fuck, cookie. What happened?"

"It just wasn’t…" Brian paused trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"It just wasn’t what, cookie?"

"It wasn’t as satisfying as I thought it’d be."

"It didn’t give you what you needed?" Justin soft voice sent shivers down Brian’s spine.

"No."

"Was it because I wasn’t there to watch you fucking that guy?"

That brought instant images to Brian’s mind. He imagined how it would have felt to have Master watching him and felt his dick harden. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes."

"I’m sorry I missed that. Do you have any idea how hot it would be for me to watch you fucking some guy for my pleasure?"

Brian whimpered softly.

"Are you naked and in bed, cookie?"

"No, Master, I just got home."

"Well go into the bedroom, take off all your clothes, climb on the bed, and I’ll give you what you need."

Brian walked quickly toward his bedroom shucking his clothes hastily. When he was on the bed he whispered, "I’m ready, Master."

"Close you eyes, cookie. I want you to listen to my voice. Move your hand over your chest and gently pinch your nipples."

Brian ran his hand slowly over his chest letting his fingers circles his nipples a few times before gently squeezing and pulling the little nub. His breathing quickened and little gasps escaped his lips as he pinched harder and harder.

Justin had his eyes closed listening to his boy as he stroked his aching hard-on. "I’m so hard right now just imagining you stretched out waiting for me. Knowing that your body is there just for my pleasure. Are you wet, cookie?"

Brian pinched his nipples really hard and groaned, "Yes, I’m so hard and so wet."

Justin stroked his cock a bit faster and bit back a moan of his own, "Do you want me, cookie?"

Brian lifted his hips up thrusting into the air and gasped, "Yes, Master."

"Touch yourself, cookie. I want to hear you."

Brian wrapped his fingers around his leaking erection and kept the blonde’s face in his mind. He slowly pumped his hand and thrust his hips gasping and moaning softly.

"I want to bury my hard cock so deep inside your tight hot ass, cookie."

Brian moaned and stroked himself faster. "I’m so close, Master."

Justin bit back another moan and whispered, "Do you want to cum for me, cookie?"

"Yes, Master."

"Beg me, cookie. Show me how much you need it."

Brian whimpered softly, "I’ve never…"

"I know, but I want to hear it, cookie. I want to hear how much you want me."

"I do want you Master. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, but I just don’t know if I can…"

"Are you still stroking yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you hard? Do you need to cum?"

Brian whimpered, "Yes, Master."

"I’m stroking my cock too, cookie. I want to cum so badly."

"I want that too, Master. I want to hear you cum."

"Beg me, cookie."

"Oh fuck, please Master."

"Please what, cookie?"

"Please let me hear you cum. I want to hear you. I want to know I can give you pleasure. Please Master."

Justin groaned loudly and pumped his cock a couple of times before shooting all over his chest. "Cum for me, cookie."

Brian didn’t even wait to hear the entire command before he exploded. His whole body was shaking. He collapsed on the bed gasping for breath.

"I can’t wait to get home, cookie. I miss holding you."

Brian smiled. "I miss that too, Master."

"Are you okay?" Justin asked wanting to know what had happened at Debbie's after their call ended.

"I’m more than okay. Don’t worry, Master." Brian said and gave a little yawn.

"Go to sleep, cookie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Master." Brian closed his cell, cleaned himself off, pulled up his duvet, and snuggled into the bed.

Justin stretched and smiled. He’d finished up his business early, made plans with Jake, and was going to be heading home tomorrow. He’d thought about telling Brian, but decided to surprise his boy. He already knew how he was spending his first night home. Just thinking about it made him smile. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	14. Welcome Home

Brian couldn’t explain his mood, because he’d never had much experience with explaining his feelings and even less experience with feeling happy and content with his life. Cynthia and Ted didn’t know what was going on with their boss, but they hoped it continued for a long time. He’d actually laughed during their staff meeting. It was the strangest thing, because there didn’t seem to be an obvious explanation for the change in their boss’ attitude. He was more approachable, easier to talk to, joked with the staff, but at the same time, he was still tough on anyone not doing their job, loudly intimidating when circumstances called for the hard sell, and never faltered in his work ethics.

"What are all these papers you want me to sign, Theodore?" Brian flipped through a couple before looking up at Ted.

"Well, you can forget about the top two, and the rest are forms dealing with the insurance at Babylon." Ted shifted from one foot to the other a bit nervously.

"Now, now, Mr. Schmidt, why are you telling me not to sign the authorizations to give the staff a raise?" Brian tilted his head to the side, blinked his eyes a couple of times, and pushed his tongue into his cheek.

"Look, Bri, we put in for that raise a while ago, and well, after some discussion, we decided that everything’s fine." Ted tried to pull the papers from Brian’s hand.

Brian stood up and held the papers up above his head chuckling, "Oh no you don’t. Now, explain to me why my staff is all of a sudden not interested in a raise."

"Bri, you were fucking driving us all insane. Over half the staff was threatening to quit and Cynthia and I decided to give them a raise, so we got all the paperwork together for your signature." Ted sighed.

"Theodore, I’m not concerned about the raise. I think it’s a great idea and well deserved, but I am concerned that my top two people thought they could slip something like this by me." Brian raised his eyebrows and the laughter left his voice completely.

"No, Bri, it wasn’t like that! Hell, we know you read everything before you sign it. We just figured if you had the papers and didn’t wanna sign them, you could just toss them in the trash without yelling at one of us." Ted’s head dropped.

Brian leaned his head back and laughed out loud. When he finally took a breath, he said, "Awww Theodore, you are way too easy. I’ll sign for the raise. Do you need me to pay for the cleaning bill on your suit? I mean, I thought you were going to piss in your pants for a second." Brian sat back down chuckling.

Ted laughed a little nervously still not sure how to take this side of Brian. "Well feel free to give us a bigger raise."

Brian stopped laughing and looked at Ted with a very serious expression. "Don’t push your luck, Theodore."

"Right, how stupid of me." Ted said quickly.

Brian shook his head and grinned. "I really like your new found confidence, Theodore."

"I like the new you too, Brian."

Brian leaned back and looked into Ted’s eyes for a second before smiling brightly. "So do I, Theodore. Now, get back to work before I am forced to fire your ass."

"Right away, Bri. I mean, Boss." Ted took the papers and rushed out of the office.

Cynthia’s voice came over the phone’s intercom system, "You have a Mr. Taylor on line one, and I’m not your secretary any more."

Brian pushed the button and growled. "You were never my secretary, but your job is to do whatever needs to be done, and that includes acting as my secretary."

Brian heard Cynthia’s rich laughter echo through the phone. "Sure thing, Brian. I love taking your calls and finding out all the juicy gossip."

"You’re fired, Cynthia." Brian chuckled as he pressed the button to turn off the intercom and connected to line one. "Hey, Master, what’s up?"

Justin was both pleased and a bit shocked at the happy man on the phone with him. This did not sound anything like the Brian he’d met just a short time ago. "You sound proud of yourself."

"I am." Brian smiled as he gave his chair a little spin.

"Well, I’m happy to hear it. I have a surprise for you."

Brian stopped the chair and asked, "What is it?"

Justin laughed at the eagerness in his boy’s voice. "I should be home in an hour, and I’d like you to come over for a little dinner party tonight."

Brian took a breath to hide his disappointment. He’d wanted to spend some time alone with Master. "What time?"

"Just drop by around seven. We’ll eat and chat for a bit, and then I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

The smile returned to Brian’s face as he whispered, "I’ll be there Master."

Brian hung up the phone, leaned back in his chair, and laughed out loud. Yes, life was good.

Later, Brian was riding the elevator up to Master’s place. He’d taken a bit longer getting dressed than usual, but he wanted to make a good impression for Master. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he forgot all his little speeches to himself. He saw Master standing there smiling and walked right over and engulfed the blonde in a hug and whispered, "I missed you, Master."

Justin was a bit taken aback by the sudden hug, but wrapped his arms around his boy and squeezed. "I missed you too, cookie."

Jake watched with a slightly disapproving expression on his face. Sunshine really needed to get a handle on his boy. He should know better than to take such liberties with his Dom.

Justin stepped back releasing Brian, and smiled. "Come on cookie, I have some people for you to meet."

"I think you remember my friend, Jake, and this is his sub, Miguel."

Jake cut his eyes over at Justin, cleared his throat disapprovingly, and shook his head.

Justin immediately realized that he should have introduced them using their scene names. "I’m sorry, this is Master Stark, and his sub, mouse."

Brian held his hand out to Master Stark with the intention of shaking the man’s hand. He watched as the man’s expression went from slightly bored to almost pissed off. He finally dropped his hand and looked into the man’s eyes defiantly. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"Never look me in the eye without my permission, boy."

Brian flinched at the angry under tones to the man’s voice and his eyes dropped almost reflexively as he took a step backward.

"Jake!" Justin stepped between Brian and his old friend. "He’s still training, and I won’t stand for anyone talking to him that way especially not in my own home."

Brian was amazed at the anger he heard in his Master’s voice. He’d done a lot of research and knew the proper way to meet a Dom, but he hadn’t realized that this was a training sessions. He thought it was just dinner, and he was a bit confused at the proper way to address a Dom under casual circumstances. He felt bad that he’d messed up.

"Sunshine, you have to get a better handle on the boy or he’s never going to learn proper respect."

"How about I remind you of something you told me a couple of days ago. You worry about your sub, and let me worry about mine."

Jake threw his hands up in the air and turned around walking over to stand next to Miguel. "On your knees, mouse."

Miguel flinched because his Master’s voice was indeed angry, and he’d never spoken to him quite so harshly before. He immediately sank to his knees.

Jake turned around and faced Justin. "That is how a sub should behave."

Justin sighed. "Jake, you and I are never going to agree, so why must we rehash this every single time? I am not you, and I don’t want to be. I love the lifestyle just as much as you do, but I don’t feel the need to be so stringent in my daily life."

"Aw hell, Sunshine, I’m sorry. Old habits die hard. Hey, mouse, go introduce yourself to Master Web’s boy."

Brian watched as the extremely attractive blonde stood and walked toward him. It was the first time he’d had a chance to look at the other man and he realized how much this guy resembled his Master in looks. They were almost the same height and build, they had almost the same hair color with the only dramatic difference being mouse’s was curly, and as soon as he met the man’s gaze, he realized another shocking similarity between the two men, they both had amazingly beautiful blue eyes.

Miguel took in the tall man’s looks. It was no wonder Sunshine was so smitten with this guy. He was sex on legs. Miguel smiled and held out his hand, "Miguel Barton, better known as mouse, it’s nice to meet you."

Brian took the man’s hand and nodded, "Brian Kinney, or as Master likes to call me, cookie."

"So, cookie, you are new to the scene, is that right?" Miguel sat down on the couch and gave the cushion next to him a little pat.

Brian sat down next to the blonde and nodded. "I guess you could say that. I’m not sure I’m even on the scene to be honest."

"Well if you ever have any questions or just want to get together and gab, give me a call." Miguel handed Brian one of his business cards.

Brian took the card and grinned. "I see that you are just as creative as Master when it comes to designing cards." The card looked like a framed piece of artwork with all the information on a card at the bottom. It resembled the information cards that galleries placed on paintings.

Miguel smiled, "Well you know us artist types. We have to be flashy and showy, it’s just part of our nature."

Brian spent most of the evening talking to Miguel about nothing in particular. He listened with half an ear to the stories about the man’s life. He really wanted to talk to Master.

After dinner, Jake and Miguel said their goodbyes and left. "I liked your friends Master, but is it wrong to say, I’m glad they’re gone?"

"No, it’s not wrong at all. I guess since you are still calling me Master that you have decided to give this thing a try."

Brian looked at the blonde and smiled. "I have something to show you. I know that I should have asked first, but I wanted to show you that I was serious." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip down his arms revealing the band of thorns on his left bicep.

Justin swallowed hard trying to keep the emotions he was feeling under control. He had never been into branding or marking a sub in a permanent fashion. It wasn’t that he thought it was bad or anything, he’d just never considered making another human undergo anything that painful and long lasting just to wear a label. At the moment, he’d never been prouder in his life. He wanted people to know that Brian belonged to him. He wanted the right to claim his boy openly. This was probably the greatest gift he’d ever received. He reached out and gently ran his fingers around the tattoo. "Anyone that sees this will definitely know you belong to me."

"That was the point, Master."

Justin pulled Brian’s head down and kissed his boy hungrily. How could he ever explain the depths of his emotions? Brian was his. All they had to do was draw up the contract and get the particulars out of the way. "This calls for a celebration, cookie. I’d like to introduce you to a little hobby of mine."

"I’m all yours, Master."

Justin ran his hands over Brian’s bare chest massaging the firm muscles. "Have you ever heard of electric play?"

Brian’s entire body went rigid as the trickle of fear ran down his spine. "I’m not sure I’m up for anything like that, Master." He was thinking of all the torturous things he’d seen online.

"Do you trust me, cookie?"

Brian swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"I promise you won’t feel any pain, and I also promise you won’t know how to process all the pleasure, so we will start slowly."

Brian thought back to the first night he’d met the blonde and the promise he’d made to him on that night. He had kept that promise and more, so if Master wanted to try something new, he’d give it a try. "Let’s do it."

Justin smiled brightly. "Are you going to stick with the same safe word?"

"How about you just come up with something."

"What if we stick to the same theme and use muffin?" Justin grinned at Brian.

"MUFFIN!!?? What the fuck do I look like to you?" Brian waved his arm around a bit frantically.

"You look like a sexy little morsel I’d love to sink my teeth into unless of course we have to stand around here all night debating the fact that you don’t want to use muffin as your safe word." Justin put his hands on his hips.

Brian thought about it for a second and said, "Fuck it, I like muffins."

"Okay, now that we have that settled, cookie, I want you to go to the playroom, strip, and climb up on the med table and wait for me."

Brian walked into the playroom, quickly shed his clothes, and climbed up onto the table that resembled those in doctors’ offices. He shivered slightly as he took deep breaths waiting on the blonde to join him. He knew he could trust Master, but he was still a bit apprehensive about this. His eyes drifted closed and he remembered all the things the man could do to his body. His cock was instantly hard and he realized his body was shivering in anticipation. This was going to be something he’d never forget.


	15. Simply Shocking

Brian heard Justin walking toward him and willed his body to remain relaxed, well as relaxed as he could possibly be given the circumstances.

"Are you okay, cookie?"

Brian took a deep breath and nodded his head. He felt a hand slowly moving up his leg and licked his lips.

"I promise I’m not going to hurt you, but you have to keep as still as possible for me. Can you do that, cookie?"

"Yes, Master."

"That’s my good boy." Justin pulled the rolling table closer and opened the black case. It held probably one of his favorite toys to play with. He flipped a couple of switches and turned the frequency on low checking to see if the battery was on full charge. He’d chosen the PES unit because it was next to impossible to hurt anyone with this particular device. He also liked the numerous attachments that you could get to go with it. His eyes traveled over Brian’s body and he licked his lips. It was going to be such a turn on watching his boy learn to cope with all the sensations his body was about to receive. He picked up the first attachment, one of his favorites, called the deep throat. He liked it because it delivered sensations internally from the electrode that was inserted into the urethra as well as external stimulation from the ring that was secured around the corona. He also liked the fact that it could be used with other attachments, which made the play almost limitlessly. He decided on the electro-flex butt plug to use with the deep throat. "You are in for such a treat, cookie."

Brian was watching every move the blonde made intensely. He was trying to keep his breathing calm, but it was a bit difficult when faced with a new situation. He had nothing to compare this to and no way of knowing how he was going to react. He really hated not knowing these things and it was causing him to feel just a bit more than apprehensive.

Justin stepped over and looked down into Brian’s hazel eyes. He noted the traces of fear there even though his boy was doing extremely well at hiding the fact. He trailed a hand over the hard muscular chest and spoke in a very soothing voice. "I know this is a bit intimidating, but I promise you won’t feel anything but intense pleasure." He showed Brian the deep throat attachment. "I’ll insert this exactly as I did with the sound. Do you remember how that felt?"

Brian licked his dry lips and nodded his head. He could handle that no problem. He could remember vividly how that had felt.

"Good boy. Once I have the electrode inserted, I’ll stretch the ring around the head of your cock. This holds the internal electrode in place and also provides stimulation externally."

Brian listened and nodded his head. So far, everything seemed pretty straight forward.

Justin laid the deep throat attachment on Brian’s chest and showed his boy the butt plug attachment. "This will be inserted anally. It gives off the same electrical stimulation but also rotates inside you."

Brian looked at the little plug and nodded again. He’d had much larger things inserted recently, so he knew he could handle that plug.

Justin leaned down and kissed Brian softly. "You are doing so well, cookie. I’m so very proud of you." He picked up the medical rubber gloves and put them on. He gave Brian a reassuring smile before moving down his boy’s body. He took out his special lube and prepared the electrode on the deep throat. He wrapped his fingers around his boy’s cock and pulled open the little opening. "Okay cookie, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for me."

Brian sucked air into his lungs and closed his eyes tightly. His hands balled into fists as he felt the electrode gently slide slowly inside. He felt the ring stretching around the head of his dick and released his breath slowly. That hadn’t been bad at all. It felt different than the first time with the sounds, but nothing too painful about it. He was amazed to find that he was still rock hard. He felt Master pushing his legs apart and knew the butt plug was next on the agenda. He lifted himself up as he felt fingers probing gently. It wasn’t long till he felt the plug break through his muscles and slide into place.

"How are you doing, cookie?" Justin gently rubbed a latex covered hand over his boy’s stomach.

Brian opened his eyes and looked up at his Master. "I’m fine."

"Good boy. I’m going to start low and very slowly increase the voltage. If you feel any discomfort, tell me immediately."

Brian licked his lips again and nodded. He flexed his fingers a bit before drawing them up into a fist once again. He sucked in a quick breath as he felt the first tingle of power running through the devices. The butt plug was vibrating and rotating round and round stretching him. His cock was literally jumping reflexively to the current running through the electrodes. It was a feeling he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to put into words. "It’s so good, Master."

Justin had removed the latex gloves and moved up to stand beside his boy’s head. He loved watching the expressions on Brian’s face change as he adjusted the dial on his PES unit. This had to be the sexiest sight on the planet. He loved the way his boy’s body jerked and moved with the voltage, the little noises that filled the air, and the sexy sheen of sweat that was slowly covering the writhing body. He pulled his own cock free and gently stroked as he watched Brian dance with pleasure. He gave the knob a small turn and watched as his boy’s body lifted up off the table.

"Urggggg, Cuumming!" Brian barely got the words out as his entire body exploded with sensations. His hips were thrusting futilely into the air as the butt plug continued its rotating motions. It wasn’t stopping. He was still in the middle of an orgasm. It just went on and on. He barely registered the fact that Master had removed the plug and thrust inside him. He was still trying to thrust his hips, but Master was holding his hips tightly into place. He only slightly comprehended the sounds his Master was making. He was utterly lost. "Still cuumming, Oh Masssster!"

Justin moaned as he felt his boy’s muscles milking his condom covered shaft. He kept himself buried deeply inside the hot tunnel. There was no need for him to move since the muscles were twitching, squeezing, and massaging his aching cock. He gave the knob another small turn and heard his boy scream out his pleasure. It was almost impossible to hold Brian’s hips in place, but he managed. He almost screamed in pleasure himself as the anal walls constricted with more pressure. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as his boy milked his cock and he filled the condom almost to overflowing. Justin slowly lowered the voltage till the meter was once again on zero. He stayed buried deep inside his boy as he gently removed the deep throat device and put it on the tray table.

Brian was trying to catch his breath. His body was still humming with sensations. He could feel Master’s cock still inside him. It was all too much.

Justin watched as the white liquid seemed to bubble up and run down the sides of his boy’s cock. It wasn’t a violent eruption more like a gentle overflowing. He leaned down and sucked the head into his mouth moaning at his boy’s taste.

Brian almost screamed as he felt the hot mouth engulf his overly sensitive cock. This was the closest thing to pain he’d felt so far tonight. He was almost relieved when Master pulled back.

Justin slowly pulled his cock free and disposed of the condom. He started massaging the muscles of Brian’s calves and thighs letting his fingers roam over every inch of his boy’s body. "You were such a good boy, cookie. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Brian closed his eyes as he felt the soothing fingers working over his body. Master’s words washed over him leaving him with the feeling that he’d just done something of great significance. He liked it when Master was proud of him. He liked it a lot. He was just so tired. He couldn’t ever remember being so drained and sexually sated in his life. "So tired, Master."

Justin released the wheels on the gurney and rolled it over next to the California king size bed he had in the corner of his playroom. "Come on, cookie. You can’t sleep on the med table. Let’s get you into bed."

Justin helped his boy off the gurney and into the big comfortable bed. He smiled as he watched Brian get comfortable. He slid in next to his boy and pulled him close.

Brian moaned softly and curled his body against the solid warmth of his Master. The last thing he murmured before drifting off to sleep was, "I missed you so much, Master."

Justin tighten his arms around his boy and whispered, "I missed you too, cookie." Well that settled matters as far as Justin was concerned. From now on, his boy went with him on business trips that required him to be gone longer than a day. He gently rubbed his hand down Brian’s back. He couldn’t wait to show him the surprise he’d bought for him. There was so much they still had to do. Brian had to fill out the questionnaire, they had to decide upon and sign a contract, and then he’d get to collar his boy. He was looking forward to seeing his cookie wearing the choker necklace he’d commissioned for him while in New York.

It was probably a bit premature of him to order the choker, but on some level, he’d known from the start that Brian was going to be his sub. He’d drawn exactly what he wanted the choker to look like incorporating the design of his tattoo along with Celtic knots. He’d also ordered a bracelet to match for him to wear. He wanted his boy to know he was just as dedicated to this relationship. The jeweler had loved the design and offered to purchase it, but Justin refused. This was his and Brian’s and no one else would ever have anything like it. He’d made sure the jeweler knew he held the patent on the design while he was arguing over why he didn’t want jewels added to the plain platinum design. He wanted Brian to feel comfortable wearing his collar in business meetings and around his friends without having to explain its meaning or its importance.

Justin’s final stop had been at the designer leather shop on Fifth Avenue. He’d commissioned a leather g-string and a leather vest to match his own. He hoped that one day cookie would join him in his demonstrations and he wanted his boy to look good. He’d instructed the shop keep to put Master Web’s boy cookie on the back of Brian’s vest in silver studs. He’d also purchased a plain black leather collar and a black leather collar with cookie in silver studs. After all, it was important to look good and accessorize, even for demonstrations.

Justin closed his eyes and imagined his cookie wearing the leather outfit and kneeling on stage at his feet. It was one hot image to occupy his mind with as he drifted off to sleep.


	16. The Contract

Brian slowly became aware of the hard chest beneath his cheek. He pulled back a bit and stretched, feeling the slight soreness in his muscles. He smiled and rolled back against Master’s body. That had certainly been some workout he’d gotten. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost seven. How long had he slept? He was pretty sure that Master Stark and mouse had left around ten, so that meant he’d slept for almost eight hours. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so long.

Brian ran a hand slowly across Master’s chest trailing it lower over the taut stomach spreading his fingers in the soft hair surrounding the object of his attention. He shifted his body moving so his head was level with his new found toy. He pressed his face against the smooth hardness as his fingers played along the underside of the heavy sac. Closing his eyes, he inhaled his Master’s scent before taking the hard cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head.

Justin moaned softly as his dream was invaded by intense erotic feelings. He was lost in a sea of foggy sensations caught in that place just before wakefulness. The fog seemed to dissipate and he dreamed Brian was licking and sucking his cock outside under the stars. He lifted his hips and pushed deeper into his boy’s mouth gripping his hair just shy of painfully.

Brian moaned as he felt Master’s fingers tangle in his hair and guide his movements. He liked it when he could get intense responses to his ministrations. He wasn’t even thinking of himself and was quite shocked to notice that he wasn’t completely hard. Normally, he’d have been aroused to the point of being mindless. He swallowed around the hard cock thrusting into his throat pushing his tongue against the vein. It didn’t take long for him to be rewarded with Master’s groan and his mouth filled. He swallowed and licked until all evidence was erased before crawling back up and gently kissing Master’s lips.

Justin moaned as he kissed his boy tasting himself. He broke the kiss, partially opened his eyes, and smiled. "Fuck cookie."

Brian grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I’m taking a shower if you’re interested."

Justin’s eyes popped open wide as he sat up. "I’m up and awake."

Brian laughed, jumped off the bed, and ran toward the bathroom calling out, "Better hurry or I’ll lock you out."

Justin growled and scrambled out of the bed. "That door better not be locked, cookie," he yelled as he chased after Brian.

Brian was already in the shower laughing when Justin climbed in. "Took you long enough to get here."

"That was a mean trick to pull, cookie."

Brian pressed his body against the blonde’s and whispered, "Whatever works, Master."

After some enjoyable time in the shower, they both emerged still laughing and playing around. As they enter the bedroom to get dressed, Justin pulled Brian’s head down and gave him a slow lingering kiss. "I have something to show you as soon as we get some clothes on."

Justin pulled on some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt and watched as Brian did the same. "Are you going to work today, cookie?’

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "I’m not sure, maybe later."

Justin went to his briefcase and pulled out some papers. He placed them on the table and motioned for Brian to join him. As soon as Brian sat down, Justin pushed the papers in front of him. "I need you to read over this and answer the questions to the best of your ability. Please be completely honest when answering. I’ll be in the playroom working out if you need me."

Brian watched Master walk into the playroom and set about answering the questions on the questionnaire. It was extremely detailed asking about prior experience, likes and dislikes, and what wouldn’t be tolerated. He’d just started when he heard Celtic music coming from the playroom. It took him almost half an hour to complete the form. He stood up and walked toward the playroom. As he entered, he was stunned and amazed at the beauty before him. Master was moving his body to the rhythm of the music using martial arts techniques. He had taken off his shirt and sweat clung to his body and slightly matted his hair.

Justin noticed Brian in the doorway and smiled at him. "Come on in."

Brian walked into the room and took a seat on the mat as he watched Master’s body moving, spinning, and kicking. It was like a ballet, only with martial arts moves.

Justin stopped and walked over to Brian. "Would you like to try?’

Brian shook his head. "I’ve never been much of a dancer."

"Awwww, come on cookie, dance with me."

Brian grinned and allowed Master to pull him to his feet. He watched as each move was demonstrated patiently. He mimicked each move to the best of his ability. It was fun. Who would have ever believed that Brian Kinney would be doing a martial arts dance and enjoying himself? No, it was more than that. He was having a blast. It wasn’t just the dance. It was the way those blue eyes would light up when he got it right. It was the patience shown in each move and gesture no matter how many times he slipped. He felt comfortable. He felt safe. He could even be silly as he proved when he brought both arms above his head and did his imitation of a ballerina twirl.

Justin laughed out loud when he saw Brian twirl around. "That was bad, cookie. Don’t give up your day job."

Brian moved closer to Master and once again started matching his slow movements. He loved hearing that laugh and seeing that smile. After a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and tumbled them both to the mat. He was laughing as he rolled on top and looked down into those intense blue eyes. "I like dancing with you Master."

Justin gave a shove and rolled them over. He gazed into beautiful hazel eyes for a moment before capturing his boy’s mouth in a hungry kiss. As soon as he broke the kiss he whispered, "I like dancing with you too, cookie. Come on, let’s go have a look at what you did."

Brian followed Master back to the table and sat down as the blonde read over his answers. "I answered everything I could."

Justin smiled at his boy. "You did an excellent job. I just need a few minutes to add some things to the contract, and then you can read it."

Brian nodded his head and watched as Master typed on his laptop. He enjoyed watching the other man work. He was actually finding out that he liked lots of things he’d never known before.

Justin printed out the contract and handed it to Brian. "I need you to read over this and tell me if we need to make any changes."

When Brian got to the sub’s role section, he pointed to a stipulation and asked, "What does it mean important issues? What are important issues?"

Justin smiled. "Important issues are anything that you think is important, because if you think it’s important, then it’s important to me."

Brian smiled and went back to reading. He pointed to the sub’s veto section and asked, "I understand everything that’s here, but what if none of these situations apply and I just don’t want to do something?"

"Then you just say ‘I don’t want to do that’ and that will be the end of that."

"I know it might sound silly, but I really hate to be tickled. I guess I’d have to say that would be a very hard limit."

"Okay, we will add a no tickling clause to the contract."

Brian nodded and continued to read over the contract. After he’d read through it twice he looked up and asked, "Okay, what happens next?"

Justin took Brian’s hand and looked into his boy’s eyes. "Well, I’d really like it if you’d move in here with me. I don’t expect you to give up your place, because I think you might need to get away sometime. We can even look into getting another place altogether, it’s up to you."

Brian swallowed hard. He knew this was coming, and he was really glad to hear that he didn’t have to give up his loft. Maybe this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all. "All I really need is some office space."

Justin nodded his head, "Okay, I can have the contractors in here and get you an office set up first of next week."

"I don’t need all that. I just need a desk and a chair in the corner."

"If you need an office, you will have an office. I’ll also have a private office for you set up in my studio and one on the first floor as well. Anything else you want?"

Brian took a deep breath. He’d never had anyone listen to him and be so willing to please him. "Well, I insist on paying for all the renovations."

Justin gave Brian a little kiss. "Absolutely not, cookie. I own this building. I have plenty of money. If you read the contract, it’s my responsibility to take care of you, and that’s just what I plan on doing."

Brian shook his head a bit overwhelmed. "So, after all that happens, then what?"

"At some point we’d have a collaring ceremony. It can be private, just the two of us, or we can invite some of our friends. I’ll leave that decision up to you. I just don’t want you to feel pressured. We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to. I just wanted to get the contract signed so that we’d both have an understanding of what we each want out of this relationship."

"So, after I sign this contract, will we still talk about things, or will you make all the decisions? I know what the contract says, but I’m still not sure I fully understand it."

Justin winked at Brian. "This lifestyle is all about communication and trust. We are human and so we’ll make mistakes, however, with the contract, it will give us rules to follow. We decide together what those rules will be and the consequences for breaking them."

"But the contract only deals with punishments I will receive if I mess up, what happens if you mess up?"

Justin ran his fingertips along Brian’s jaw. "If I mess up, I receive the worst punishment of all. I run the risk of damaging your trust in me and losing you as my sub. I’m not perfect, cookie, and I might make some mistakes, but you don’t have to worry about punishing me, because I’ll do it. For you, it’s simple. You make a mistake, you take your punishment, it’s over and forgotten. For me, well I have to live with it every single day of my life with no reprieve. That’s my punishment."

Something inside Brian shifted. He couldn’t bear the thought of this man worrying so much about making a mistake. He reached out and ran his hand behind Master’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Just because it didn’t say anywhere in that contract that he was supposed to be responsible for taking care of the blonde, he still felt responsible. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the blonde’s. "I guess we figure this out together then, so let’s get to signing."

Justin pulled his laptop closer and quickly made the changes that Brian wanted made to the contract. He printed out a new copy and shredded the old one. He also pulled some more forms out of his briefcase. "I also have Power of Attorney paperwork. I’ve already signed one giving you full rights to take over for me should I become unable to do so. I’d like it if you’d do the same."

Brian nodded his head and signed first the POA and then after rereading the contract, signed it as well. He pushed the papers back to Master and grinned.

Justin signed the contract, stood, and walked over to the painting of the rose encased in thorns. He ran his fingers up the side and the painting swung forward revealing a wall safe. He turned and waved Brian over. "Watch carefully." He punched in the numbers of his access code and grinned at Brian. He placed the paperwork inside and closed it.

Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair and grinned happily. "You’re all mine now, cookie."


	17. The Contract Part 2

This contract is provided as a secure and binding agreement which defines in specific terms the relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the submissive and the Master. This agreement is binding between the individuals involved. This agreement must be entered voluntarily, and can be dissolved at any time by either the Master or the sub.

1.0.0 Submissive's Role

The sub agrees to submit completely to the Master in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the sub may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Master without risking punishment, except in situations where the sub's veto applies. The sub also agrees that, once entered into the Submissive Contract, their body belongs to their Master, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. The sub agrees to please the Master to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said Master.

a. sub agrees to complete honesty with Master at all times.

b. sub agrees to keep Master informed of daily activities.

c. sub agrees to use the safe word (muffin) to control all play activities.

d. sub agrees to discuss all important issues with Master.

e. sub agrees that all important issues will be agreed upon by both parties.

1.0.1 Submissive's Veto

The sub, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Master, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both Master and sub:

  1. Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or prosecution of the sub. 
  2. Where said command may cause extreme damage to sub's life, such as losing their job, causing family stress, etc. 
  3. Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm to the sub. 
  4. Where said command may cause psychological trauma to the sub, such as a rape scene for a sub that has been raped in the past. 
  5. No tickling will be allowed for any reason.



2.0.0 Master's Role

The Master accepts the responsibility of the sub's body, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Master agrees to care for the sub, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the sub, as long as they remain together. The Master also accepts the commitment to treat the sub properly, to care for the sub, to train the sub, to punish the sub, to protect the sub, and to use the sub as they see fit.

a. Master agrees to complete honesty with sub at all times.

b. Master agrees to keep sub informed of daily activities.

c. Master agrees to enforce the use of safe word (muffin) and stop all play when used.

d. Master agrees to discuss all important issues with sub.

e. Master agrees that all important issues will be agreed upon by both parties.

3.0.0 Punishment

The slave agrees to accept any punishment the Master decides is necessary as long as it remains within the agreed upon stipulations.

a. No hitting or slapping on the head.

b. Punishment must fit the offense.

c. No punishment shall be delivered in anger.

d. Humiliation tactics are never to be used or allowed.

3.0.1 Rules of Punishment

Punishment of the sub is subject to certain rules designed to protect the sub from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm. Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:

  1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. 
  2. Burning the body 
  3. Drastic loss of circulation 
  4. Causing internal bleeding 
  5. Loss of consciousness 
  6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time 



4.0.0 Permanent Bodily Harm

Since the body of the sub now belongs to the Master, it is the Master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the sub ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other submissive related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the sub so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

  1. Death 
  2. Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones. 
  3. Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the sub. 
  4. Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the sub. 
  5. Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the sub. 
  6. Any diseases that could cause any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases. 



5.0.0 Others

The sub may not seek any other Master or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. Under no circumstance should the Master perform actions intended to unbalance the sub emotionally, or to act in any way that results in the sub feeling ignored or insignificant. The Master may share the sub with other Masters, provided the rules of this contract are upheld. In such a situation, the Master will inform the new Master of the provisions stated herein, and any breach by the new Master will be considered a breach by the Master as well, subject to all rules stated in this contract.

a. Both parties are allowed to trick when not in the physical presence of the other.

b. sub is allowed to trick as long as he isn’t under punishment by Master.

c. sub must never submit to anyone other than the Master unless agreed upon before hand.

d. Master must never take on another sub unless agreed upon before hand.

e. Both parties agree to complete honesty about any sexual exploits.

6.0.0 Secrecy

All physical evidence of the submissive will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Master and sub agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock and key in a place acceptable to both parties.

a. Contract

b. Powers of Attorney paperwork

c. Submissive Questionnaire

d. Domestic Partnership paperwork if applicable

7.0.0 Alteration of Contract

This contract may not be altered, except when both Master and sub agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed.

8.0.0 Termination of Contract

This contract may be terminated at any time by the Master or the sub. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the relationship, including this contract, will be destroyed. The sub shall once again own their body.

9.0.0 Slave's Signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I accept Master’s claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a sub, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Master to the best of my abilities. I understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time.

Signature:_Brian A. Kinney (cookie)___

9.0.1 Master's Signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this sub as my property to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well-being and command them, train them, and punish them as a sub. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the sub as long as they are mine. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time.

Signature:_Justin C. Taylor (Master Web)___


	18. Another Perspective

Brian sat behind his desk thinking about all that had happened over the last few days. He’d moved into Master’s…no he’d moved into their place. It was still weird thinking about that, but every measure had been taken to make him feel comfortable and at home. He’d even been offered the opportunity to completely redecorate the apartment, but he liked it just the way it was. He’d added a few of his things throughout the space and everything just seemed to mesh together. He just couldn’t help feeling like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things just seemed to be going too well.

He’d pretty much ignored the gang, with the exception of Theodore, since the big confrontation at Deb’s dinner. His days started with mind blowing sex, a half hour Capoeira workout with Master, a shower with more mind blowing sex, breakfast, and then he’d leave for work. Why had he always believed that schedules were boring and predictable? It was such a relief to know what to expect at any given time. He also liked the way Master made him feel like the most prized possession in the world. He’d never had anyone put him first in their life before. It was showing in his attitude, as well. He knew he was changing. He felt so much more confident and in control at work which showed in how he dealt with his employees and clients. He laughed more and stressed less. He wasn’t alone anymore.

Brian looked up as Ted entered his office. "Hey Bri, are you coming to the dinner this weekend?"

"I don’t think so, Theodore. I have plans."

Ted fidgeted a bit and cleared his throat. "Well, see Bri, everyone expects me to make sure you show up for the dinner."

Brian leaned back in his chair and brought both his hands up to rest on either side of his head as he studied Ted. He didn’t want to lose all his friends or his so-called family, but he didn’t want to have to live with their condemnations either. He sighed and met Ted’s gaze. "What am I supposed to do, Theodore? I’m in the middle of something important, and I don’t want to fuck it up."

Ted sat on the corner of Brian’s desk and studied his boss intently. He knew something was up with the man, but he had no idea what it was. He really didn’t care because his friend seemed happier than he’d ever seen him. "I’ll just tell everyone that you are out of town on business. Oh, and just between you and me, it’s nobody else’s business what you do with your life."

Before Brian could answer, the door to his office opened, and in walked Miguel. "Hello gorgeous, I’m here to save you from boredom and whisk you off to lunch." He looked at Ted and smiled sticking his hand out with a flourish. "Miguel Barton, artist extraordinaire, at your service sweetie, and you might be?"

Ted swallowed nervously, took the stunning blonde’s hand, and stammered, "T-Ted Schmidt."

"Mmmm, I just love a man with strong hands." Miguel turned, winked, and continued, "Don’t you Brian?"

"Miguel, stop flirting with my employee."

Miguel reluctantly drew his hand away, sighed dramatically, and plopped down in one of the expensive leather chairs. "Awww, you have to take the fun outta everything, Brian"

"I’ll just leave you to your guest, Brian." Ted headed for the door.

"Now don’t leave on my account, sweetie. Besides, I’m taking Mr. long, lean, and scrumptious to lunch."

As soon as Ted was out of the office, Brian growled, "What the hell do you think you are doing, mouse?"

"I’m trying to take your grouchy ass out to lunch, so let’s go."

"I don’t have time to drop everything and go traipsing all over Liberty Avenue with you."

Miguel stood, shrugged his shoulders, and stated, "Fine, I’ll just tell Master Web that you were a complete ass, treated me like shit, and refused to even consider spending any time with me."

"Wait, Master sent you here?"

Miguel tilted his head, put his hands on his hips, and tapped his foot. "Now why else would I put myself through all this trouble if I hadn’t been asked by a dear friend? You’re pretty to look at and all, but you are definitely a sour puss."

"I’m sorry, mouse."

"Oh, and another thing, call me Miguel. When we aren’t in a safe environment with people who are into the scene, it’s just easier to use real names."

"Does that go for Master, too?"

"Absolutely, I refer to my Master as Jake at all times except when we are alone or with others from the lifestyle. I think you should get used to that as well."

Brian nodded and grabbed his cell phone. "Let’s get out of here."

They entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. As soon as the orders had been placed and their drinks served, Miguel asked, "Do you have any questions you’d like to ask me?"

Brian thought about things for a moment remembering how Jake had treated Miguel. "I was just wondering how you could put up with Jake and his high-handed ways. He’s a real bastard, isn’t he?"

Miguel’s body stiffened and his clear blue eyes clouded with anger, "How can you put up with Sunshine and his laid back ways? I mean to me, he’s a real wuss."

Brian leaned across the table and growled in a low, menacing voice, "Where do you get off calling him a wuss, at least he's human, which is more than I can say for Jakey boy."

"Let's get something straight really quick. I won't put up with you speaking about my Master in a disrespectful manner. I owe you an apology for my slight against Master Web, but you owe me one as well. My relationship with Jake is not up for you to judge or to question is that understood?"

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. "You’re right. I should have never said anything about Jake to you."

Miguel grinned. "Look, our lifestyle is just like anything else, different strokes for different folks. I would never be happy with Master Web because I think he’s too easy. I mean he let’s you get away with murder. He dotes on you to the point of him being the sub. I’d just never be truly happy, because I like a firm hand. I like the control Master Stark exercises."

Brian sighed. "I guess it is different strokes because there is no way I could live with someone who ordered me around the way Master Stark orders you."

"Well, I guess Jake can come across as harsh, especially to someone new to the lifestyle, but believe me, I couldn’t have a more perfect Master. He challenges me, pushes me, takes care of me, and always gives me what I need."

Brian couldn’t help it. He smiled. He found that he really liked Miguel. The man was intelligent, articulate, funny, and easy to talk to. He reminded him so much of Justin. Yes, he could call him Justin now. He’d always think of him as Master, but it was safe to call him Justin. "I know exactly what you mean. Justin always knows what I want, sometimes before I do."

"Well, that’s what makes them good Doms." Miguel winked at Brian.

They finished their meal and talked about everything from punishments to rewards. Brian was happy to learn that even a hard-ass Dom like Jake gave Miguel a lot of freedom and choices. He was slowly beginning to realize that this lifestyle was nothing like most people perceived it to be, and being a submissive was definitely not considered a weak position by those in the lifestyle. As a matter of fact, according to Miguel, the sub was solely responsible for setting the limits to all play. This had definitely been a very informative lunch. "Thanks for talking with me."

"Hey, don’t mention it, sugar. Besides, subs have to stick together. It’s hard work keeping our big, bad Doms in line." Miguel gave Brian’s hand a pat and laughed.

Brian finished his day at work and headed home. He was really glad he’d gotten to spend the day with Miguel. A lot of his questions had been answered and he felt that maybe he was making a new friend. However, he was still a bit unsettled by the fact that Jake was going to be hanging around. He just knew that guy still had designs on Justin. He’d just have to keep his eyes open.

As soon as he entered the apartment, Justin greeted him. "Hey cookie, listen, we need to go to dinner at Debbie’s tonight."

Brian groaned, "Must we?"

"I figure we may as well get it over with."

"Just let me change." Brian headed for the bedroom. He wasn’t looking forward to this confrontation, but at least, he’d have someone there on his side.

They arrived at Debbie’s at precisely seven. It was probably one of a few times Brian had actually been on time. He wasn’t surprised to see that most everyone else was already there, probably talking about him. He opened the door and led Justin inside.

Just as before, all discussion stopped when they entered the room. "Well, is it my magnificent presence or are you all just awed by the beautiful blonde next to me?"

"What the hell did you bring him for, Brian?" Michael sputtered indignantly.

"What the hell did you bring Ben for, Mikey?" Brian replied.

"Ben is my husband. He has the right to be here. You have never brought a trick to family dinner before, Brian."

"I still haven’t, Mikey. Justin, I’d like you to meet my friends. That’s Michael and his partner Ben, Theodore and his partner Blake, Emmett and his partner Drew, Mel and Linz you already know, and that’s Debbie and her partner Carl. Oh the young menace over there is the littlest hustler, Mikey and Ben’s foster child, Hunter. Everyone, this is Justin, my partner."

The eruption of questions was almost deafening. Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Are you having fun yet?"

Justin winked at Brian. "Oh yeah, I’m having a blast."

Brian heard the wail of the baby from coming from his portable crib. He walked over and picked his son up and whispered, "It’s alright Sonny Boy, Daddy’s here." He walked back over to Justin carrying Gus. "Hey Gus, do you remember Justin?"

Justin ignored all the questions being fired off by everyone, leaned over, and kissed the top of the baby’s head. "Hey Gus, did you know you look just like your Daddy?"

Lindsay walked over and took the baby from Brian carrying him back over next to Mel. "I think you have some explaining to do, Brian."

Justin placed a hand on the small of Brian’s back before facing the gathered people. "There is nothing to explain. Brian and I are together and that’s all you need to know."

"Why was he calling you Master?" Michael asked in a very whiney voice.

"Would you prefer it if he called me love muffin?" Justin asked.

Mel shook her head. "Leave it to Brian to go from being an uncaring asshole to a weird-ass all at once."

Justin faced the dark haired woman and in a very sweet voice replied, "While there are many, many things I’ve admired about Brian’s ass, being weird was never one of them."

Ted stepped forward and shook Justin’s hand. "I, for one, am really happy for you, Brian."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders and said, "I’m happy for both of you, but Brian, where did you find this delicious blonde?"

Brian removed Emmett’s arms from around Justin’s shoulders and growled, "He’s taken."

"Well personally I think it’s disgusting. How can you even come in here and act like nothing is wrong while you do all that perverted shit." Michael was indignant.

Justin growled at Michael, "The way we choose to live our lives is none of your business, and you certainly don’t have the right to criticize us."

Ben leaned forward and stated, "Good for you, Brian."

"Ben! How could you encourage this type of behavior? It’s disgusting," Michael huffed.

Justin met Michael’s gaze and asked heatedly, "Oh, you mean like being fags is disgusting to some people?" He turned and looked at Melanie and Lindz and asked, "Like muff diving is disgusting to straight women and gay men alike?" He faced off against the whole group. "Just what is it that you find so disgusting? You mean none of you has tried being tied to a bed before?"

Carl spoke up and stated, "I say whatever floats your boat."

"Carl!" Debbie screeched as she popped him on the back of the head. "This is a little different from sucking cock and taking it up the ass!"

Justin looked at Debbie and smiled. "Actually, it isn’t much different than sucking cock and taking it up the ass, we just prefer to vastly expand and improve the technique." He’d had enough. It was time to put a stop to all this. "It’s like this people, Brian is with me and we’ll live our lives as we see fit. Now, we can either be a part of your lives or not. The choice is yours."

Michael stared daggers at the blonde interloper. "You can’t stop Brian from seeing us, I’m his best friend, and we are his family."

Justin sighed. "Actually I can, but I won’t.

Brian was disgusted beyond words. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you for once, just accept that I'm where I want to be, and support my decision? You say you are my family. You claim to love me. So, why is it so hard for you to accept that maybe, just maybe, I'm not as fucked up as you seem to think. Is it asking too much to expect my so-called friends and family to be glad that I've found someone and that I'm finally happy?"

Justin put his arm around Brian’s waist, took one last look at the group of people that were supposed to be his boy’s family, and started to steer him toward the door. "Come on, Brian, we’re done here."


	19. Insecurity Hurts More than the Whip

Justin stepped off the elevator and headed straight into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The nerve of those people! He took another drink of water as his eyes followed Brian’s movements. They hadn’t spoken much on the drive home, and he could tell that it was grating on Brian’s nerves. He wanted to reassure his boy that everything was fine, but damn it, he really hated it when people made him feel the need to explain his lifestyle. It was none of their business how he chose to live, or how Brian chose to live. He knew these people were important to his boy, and that’s the only thing that kept him from telling them off completely.

Brian watched as Justin stiffly walked into the kitchen. That dinner had definitely been a complete disaster. He wasn’t sure how to act at the moment. He knew Master was upset, and it was somehow his fault, but he just didn’t know how to fix things. He looked at the painting and wished he knew all the answers.

"Hey, cookie, do you want some water?"

Brian turned and smiled at his Master. "Yeah, that’d be great."

Justin carried a bottle of water over to Brian. "I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass since leaving Debbie’s, cookie. I’m just not used to explaining myself."

"Sorry’s bullshit. It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t your fault."

Justin gently ran his fingers across Brian’s cheek and smiled. "You are so fucking amazing. You’re like a walking, breathing piece of art. I still can’t believe you are mine."

Brian swallowed hard as his gaze met Justin’s. He’d never felt as special as he did when he was around this man. He stepped closer and slowly ran his hands around Justin’s waist. "I like the way you make me feel. I like the person I am when I’m around you. I even like the thought of belonging to you, but does that mean you belong to me as well?"

Justin ran a hand behind Brian’s neck and pulled his head down till their foreheads touched and whispered urgently, "Never doubt that you fucking own me just as much as I own you."

Brian dipped his head and surrendered his mouth to the blonde with a soft moan. He felt the power curse through his veins and he hugged his Master tightly. Maybe his "family" would never understand his relationship, but he didn’t care. This was all that mattered.

Justin broke the kiss reluctantly and gasped a bit breathlessly, "I want you inside me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Brian looked just a bit dazed not sure what he was being asked. He wasn’t sure how these things worked, but he was pretty sure that the sub was never supposed to Top the Master. "I don’t understand."

"It’s called topping from the bottom, and you’d have to follow all my instructions. It doesn’t happen a lot, but sometimes a Dom wants to be penetrated, so this is the way that’s accomplished."

Brian nodded his head. He’d do anything he could to make his Master happy.

Justin grinned at Brian and whispered, "Go to the bedroom and strip. I’ll be there in a minute."

Brian walked into the bedroom and quickly undressed. He climbed on the bed and flopped down waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Justin entered the bedroom and let his eyes travel over Brian’s body. He loved seeing his boy stretched out for his pleasure. He was wondering if it was too soon to introduce Brian to this particular part of the relationship, but he figured it’d be a nice surprise for both of them. Hell, they needed something to cheer them up after that fiasco at Debbie’s. He quickly undressed and got the lube and a condom, placing the items on the bed. He winked at Brian as he lubed up his fingers and began stretching himself. He noticed the way his boy was squirming and put on a show. He bent over and looked back at Brian moaning loudly. He enjoyed the way his boy’s moans seemed to mirror his own. This was going to be a very interesting time.

Brian tried to regulate his breathing. He tried to stay still. He couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde and all the wicked things his Master was doing. He was going to cum just watching. He was going to embarrass himself. He couldn’t help letting out little moans when he heard Master’s pleasure. Was he going to survive this?

"I was wondering if you needed me to tie you down, cookie? I know this will be hard for you especially considering your history, but I will need you to follow instructions, can you do that without being tied down?"

"Whatever you think is best, Master."

Justin grinned. "I want you to do this without restraints. I want you to struggle with staying still. I want to watch you squirm and fight your instincts."

Brian swallowed hard and nodded his head. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to pull this off, but he had to try for Master.

Justin finished lubing himself and slipped the condom over Brian’s erection. He straddled his boy and looked down into those hazel eyes. "Don’t move, cookie. I’ll do it all myself. Just remember, you can’t cum."

Brian took a deep breath and licked his lips. He felt Master’s fingers around his cock and moaned as he felt himself entering that tight tunnel. He bit his lip to keep from arching his back and pushing deeper. His fingers curled into the blanket and squeezed with all his might to keep his body perfectly still. He felt Master sinking slowly onto his achingly hard cock and groaned loudly.

Justin watched Brian carefully as he lowered himself. It had been such a long time since he’d had anything inside him and he was in heaven. He didn’t even wait once he sank down completely till he was lifting and pushing down again and again. He watched his boy’s head roll from side to side and moaned at the delicious sight. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Brian’s hands slid up and grabbed onto Justin’s hips. He was lost in a sea of sensations so intense he just needed to rush things a bit.

"Hands down now, cookie!"

Brian’s hands immediately dropped from the blonde’s hips and tangled in the sheets. He wanted to push deeper. He needed to move. He had to do something. This was pure torture.

Justin threw his head back and moaned as he felt Brian’s cock rubbing against his prostate. He gripped his leaking shaft and pumped hard and fast. He felt the explosion ripple throughout his entire body as he shuddered in completion. He collapsed on top of his boy and kissed his neck. "Good boy, cookie. Such a very good boy."

Justin lifted himself off Brian’s cock and removed the condom. He was happy to see his boy still hadn’t cum. "I want you to touch yourself, cookie. Put on a show for me. Don’t cum till I tell you to, but make it a very good show."

Brian’s hand wrapped around his aching cock and he gently pumped as his eyes made contact with his Master’s. He licked his lips as he arched his back pushing his hardness into his hand with a loud groan.

"That’s it, cookie. Go really slow."

Brian whimpered softly as he followed his Master’s instructions. He needed to cum so badly. He pushed his free hand between his legs and cupped his balls. This was killing him. He needed to cum!

"You are such a good boy, cookie. Do you know how fucking sexy you look? I see the need in your eyes. You want to cum, don’t you?"

"Yes, Master. I need to cum so badly."

Justin had been slowly pumping his own cock as he watched his boy perform for him. He was once again rock hard. "I’m going to give you what you need, cookie. Don’t I always give you what you need?"

"Yes, Master…please."

Justin quickly grabbed another condom and slid it on his erection. He moved between his boy’s legs and licked his lips. "Stop!"

Brian moaned pitifully as his hand fell away. He looked up at his Master and lifted his hips in open invitation.

Justin lubed up his fingers and quickly prepared his boy. He watched Brian’s eyes as he slowly pushed deep inside. This was what his boy needed most of all.

Brian moaned as he felt Master enter him. He needed so much. He rolled his head and moaned. He felt the first strong thrust rub against that magical place inside and almost screamed.

Justin smiled as he watched the pleasure move across his boy’s face. He thrust a bit harder and angled himself to make sure he was hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust. He couldn’t believe he was on the verge of cumming again himself. He growled, "Cum for me, cookie," just as his world exploded.

Brian almost screamed out his pleasure as he erupted. He couldn’t contain all the sensations bombarding his body. He almost passed out. He felt his body shaking and gasped, "Thank you, Master."

Justin pulled out and disposed of the condom. He cleaned his boy up and climbed onto the bed taking Brian into his arms. "You are such a good boy, cookie. I’m so very proud of you. Get some sleep."

Brian snuggled weakly against Master’s side. He closed his eyes and drifted off immediately.

The next day, Brian leaned back in his chair smiling as he remembered his morning ritual with Master. He really liked the time they spent together each morning. Who would have ever believed that Brian Kinney would like structure and schedules? He loved waking up, working out with Master, having mind-blowing sex, eating breakfast, taking a shower with more mind-blowing sex, and coming to work. If he’d known that a relationship consisted of so much fucking, he’d have had one ages ago. No, probably not, but still…

Brian looked up as Ted walked in carrying a stack of papers. "Hey, Boss. I need you to sign these for me."

"You always want me to sign something, Theodore."

Ted grinned. "Yeah, sucks to be you, Bri."

"Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Long and Lean himself. I’m here so you can take me to lunch and have your wicked way with me."

Brian looked up to see Miguel waltz in and prop against his desk. "Oh, stop it, Miguel. You couldn’t handle me and you know it."

Miguel wiggled his eyebrows at Brian, looked at Ted, and winked. "Now, sweet thing. You know you could never handle me, so stop trying to act all macho. I’m too much of a good thing for you."

"Just why do I have to take you to lunch? Why can’t you ever take me to lunch?"

Miguel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I’m much too pretty to pay for my lunch, sugar."

Brian laughed. "Well, so am I!"

Ted looked back and forth between the two men, pulled out his wallet, and handed Brian his credit card. "Oh for fuck’s sake! I’ll buy both you pretty boys lunch just to get you to shut up."

Brian took the credit card and laughed, "Well thanks, Theodore. I promise not to run up too high a bill."

"You better not, Bri. I intend to write this off as a business expense."

Brian shook his head and tossed Ted back his card. "Thanks for the offer, Theodore, but when you buy me lunch, I want you to be with me to eat it."

"In that case, Bri. I’ll be sure to make reservations for us one day."

"You do that, Theodore." Brian stood up, took Miguel’s arm, and guided him out of the office. "Come on, Princess, your chariot awaits."

Miguel fanned himself dramatically and looked back at Ted. "Isn’t he just a dream?"

Brian took Miguel to a little coffee shop. He was interested in finding out what the man had to say. "So, what’s up, Miguel?"

"Nothing is up. I just figured since my Master was ‘wining and dining’ your Master that we could have a bit of fun ourselves." Miguel winked at Brian.

Brian took a deep breath and looked at Miguel. He really was amazed at how much Miguel looked like Justin. Why was Master Stark ‘wining and dining’ his Master? He really didn’t trust that man.

Miguel leaned back and smiled at Brian. "You know, I’m really glad that Justin took you as his boy. I was really beginning to worry about him."

"What do you mean?"

Miguel shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he just seemed to shy away from any kind of relationship. I was beginning to think he’d never settle down."

"So, maybe he didn’t want to settle down. Why were you so worried about him finding someone?" Brian looked across the table at the man wondering if he felt threatened by Justin.

"Well, as you know, Justin was a sub long before he ever thought of being a Dom. He was such a natural sub, so giving, so open, and I never thought he would ever be able to be a Dom. I mean it just seemed so against his nature."

Brian tilted his head and studied the other man. "I think he’s a pretty damn good Dom, myself."

"Oh, I’m not saying he’s not a good Dom. I guess for awhile, I thought maybe he was still hung up on Jake, and that was the reason he wanted to be a Dom…you know, because he didn’t want anyone else to dominate him." Miguel ran his fingers over the patterns on the tablecloth absent-mindedly.

Brian nodded his head. "So, you thought that maybe they still had something going on even after Justin became a Dom?"

Miguel shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I’m human. I know how much I look like Justin. I guess it was natural to have doubts in the beginning, but I know better now."

"Do you? Are you absolutely sure?" Brian asked.

"I’m positive that there is nothing going on between our Masters besides friendship and a love of the lifestyle," Miguel stated emphatically.

Brian gave Miguel a small smile and nodded his head. He wasn’t so sure himself, but if the blonde needed to believe that to get through the day, who was he to ruin his illusions?

Brian finished his lunch and dropped Miguel off at the gallery before heading back to Kinnetik. He needed to get finished and head home. There were a few questions he needed Master to answer for him. He was not about to play second fiddle to some old flame from the past. Not now, not ever!

A few hours later, Brian stepped off the elevator and walked into the loft apartment. He heard the music coming from the playroom and figured Master was working out again. Something must have frustrated him, because that’s the only time he worked out in the middle of the day. His lunch with Master Stark must have been stressful. "Hey Master, I’m home!"

Brian heard the silence as the music was switched off and Justin came jogging out of the playroom all glistening with sweat. "Hey, cookie. I’m glad you are home early. I invited Jake and Miguel over for dinner."

Brian felt his stomach knot and tried to give his Master a smile. Just fucking great…another meal with that fucking asshole Stark. He nodded his head and murmured, "I’ll just change."

"I’m gonna grab a shower." Justin jogged off into the bathroom.

Brian sat at the table with his fake smile plastered across his face. Damn his face was beginning to hurt. He’d nodded, smiled, joked, and even gave Miguel a hug. He was being a very good little fucking fag boy. He watched as Master Stark fawned all over Justin. It was making him sick. Was he the only one that could see this shit?

Jake, Justin, and Miguel laughed and joked and talked about "the good ole days". Brian just listened and tried to act like he was interested. It was beginning to get harder and harder to hold his temper. If that fucking man put his hand on Justin’s thigh just one more fucking time…

"Whoa, Sunshine! I didn’t realize it was getting so late. We have to run. I’ll call you sometime tomorrow. Let’s go, mouse." Jake stood up and started gathering his stuff together. "It was a pleasure seeing you, cookie. I have no doubts that you will make a fine boy for my Sunshine here."

Brian gritted his teeth and tried not make the snarky comment that sprang to his lips. He simply nodded his head and forced, "Thank you, Sir," past his lips.

As soon as they were alone, Brian turned to Justin and stated, "What the hell was that all about?"

Justin looked shocked and asked, "What are you talking about, cookie?"

"Don’t you fucking, cookie, me. He had his fucking hands all over you and you just sat there sucking up all the attention."

Justin took a deep breath trying to keep his cool. "I’m not sure what’s going on here, cookie, but I think you have the wrong idea."

"I’m not stupid! You are always with him. He’s always hanging all over you. His fucking sub looks just like you. I know you are an intelligent man, can’t you see he wants you back?" Brian was pacing back and forth.

"Now wait a minute, cookie."

"No! I won’t fucking wait! Do you enjoy his attention? Are you playing some sick fucking game here? Just what the fuck is going on behind my back when you two are out ‘having lunch’?"

Justin stepped back as if he’d been slapped across the face. His temper was building and he needed to get a handle on it before he exploded. How dare cookie accuse him of doing something so underhanded, so mean, so fucking against everything he believed. No sub would ever question his Dom in this manner, not a sub in a good relationship. Did his boy think so little of him? Was there no trust? He didn’t need this shit right now. He had enough to deal with. He needed to get out before he said or did something he’d regret. He walked over and picked up his coat. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "I can’t look at you right now, cookie. I just can’t be in the same room with you. Do you have any idea what you have accused me of? Do you have any idea of what you have done? I’m going out. I’m not sure when or if I’ll be back. I just have to fucking get away from you."

Justin stepped on the elevator and kept eye contact with Brian as the doors closed. Was this the end? Would they ever survive this? Justin leaned against the wall of the elevator and felt his stomach heave. How could he have been so wrong about Brian? Hadn’t he shown Brian how serious he was about their relationship? Hadn’t he been a good Dom to his boy? Obviously not good enough. No where near good enough if his boy thought he was just playing around at being a Dom. If he didn’t have Brian’s trust, he had nothing…they had nothing.

Brian watched as the elevator doors closed and sank to the floor. Was he wrong? Had he just accused Justin of something that never happened? Was Justin leaving him for good? He buried his face in his palms. Why could he never do anything halfway? Had he just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him?


	20. The Punishment Begins

Brian watched as the elevator door slid shut. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. What had he done? He’d seen the devastation in Master’s eyes. Was he wrong? Was he allowing his own insecurities to overshadow what Master was offering him? Had he just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him? He slowly sank down on the couch and watched the elevator doors trying to will them to open and reveal Master’s form.

Justin rode down the elevator and tried to keep his emotions in check. He was torn between feeling extremely angry and utterly destroyed. Where had he gone so wrong? Why would cookie think he was such a heartless, uncaring bastard? He walked into his first floor offices, kicked the small trash can sending its contents scattering in every direction, and sat down at his desk dropping his head into his hands. After a few minutes, he lifted his head staring at the paintings on the walls and wondered how he should handle this situation. Was this relationship over before it even had a chance to begin? Could he find a way to salvage this before everything was demolished? Was it worth the heartache if cookie didn’t trust him at all?

Brian sat on the sofa and stared off into space. He was thinking of all the things he’d said to Master, no he hadn’t said them, he’d flung them at him like little daggers, strategically aimed to do the most damage. He knew better than that. Instead of going off half cocked, he should have kept his head and calmly discussed his concerns with Master. He should have listened and given the man a chance to explain instead of acting like some overly emotional fucking lesbian. Why hadn’t he trusted more in what Master was offering him? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone quickly pressing the button that would connect him to Miguel. He needed advice and he needed it fast.

Miguel picked up his cell and saw that it was Brian. "Hey stud, what’s up?"

Brian swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions in check. "I’ve fucked up and I need to know how to fix it."

Miguel sighed. "What did you do?"

"I accused Master of having a relationship with your Master, and basically accused him of abusing my trust by flaunting it in my face."

Miguel sucked in a shocked breath. "You didn’t. Please tell me you didn’t do that."

Brian squeezed his eyes shut. "I did it."

Miguel started pacing holding the phone close to his ear. He knew if he’d ever done anything like that with his Master the consequences would’ve been dire. "Okay, this is what you have to do. Just go to him and beg his forgiveness. Claim temporary insanity."

Brian took a deep breath. "He left."

"Oh shit, it’s really bad then. Okay, when he comes back, throw yourself on his mercy. Take whatever punishment he gives and thank him for giving you another chance."

"What if he won’t give me another chance? What am I supposed to do?"

Miguel heard the fear and hurt in Brian’s voice and knew that it was a very real possibility that Sunshine would call the relationship off. "Well, if he says it’s over, beg and plead. I mean if you want to have a relationship with him, you have to forget your pride. Just kneel at his feet and beg him to give you another chance. Do whatever you have to do."

Brian listened carefully to everything Miguel was saying. "I’ll try."

"Give me a call sometime tomorrow and let me know what happens."

"Don’t tell Jake about this."

Miguel grinned. "I won’t tell him unless he asks me specifically about the situation. I won’t lie to my Master, but I don’t have to tell him everything that goes on between us subs."

Brian nodded. "Thanks Miguel, I owe you."

"I will plan another fabulous lunch that you can pay for."

"You do that, and I’ll gladly pay." Brian hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch. Okay, he’d do whatever he had to do. He wasn’t going to fuck this up, not now.

After spending three hours trying to work and being completely unsuccessful, Justin decided it was time to go back and talk to Brian. He’d thought long and hard about this situation. If Brian really didn’t trust him, then they wouldn’t be able to make it in this lifestyle. So, he’d decided on an extremely harsh punishment. He knew that he’d agreed to discuss all punishments with Brian and to allow him the opportunity to decide on what best fit the particular situation, but this was different. Brian would either accept the punishment he had planned or that would be the end of it. He had to show Brian what a huge mistake he’d made in doubting, not only his abilities as a Dom, but his feelings as well. No, he didn’t just doubt, he’d pretty much said he didn’t believe in him as a Dom and he didn’t believe his feelings were sincere.

Brian heard the elevator engage and quickly sat forward on the couch. He stood up, walked over to the elevator, sank to his knees, and presented himself with his head down. He hoped that this would show Master that he was indeed sorry for his actions.

Justin saw Brian as soon as the doors opened. He took a deep breath and walked past his boy into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He was impressed with the way Brian remained still and didn’t move a muscle. "Okay, cookie, we have some talking to do."

Brian never lifted his head but he whispered, "Yes, Master."

"I know that you are new to the scene, so I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt just this once."

Brian swallowed hard. "Thank you, Master."

Justin walked over and stood behind his boy and lowered his voice. "Normally, I’d give you a choice of punishments and we’d discuss them. This time, you went too far. I can’t give you that luxury. I’ve decided on your punishment, and I need to know if you are going to accept my decision."

Brian took a deep breath and nodded his head whispering, "Yes, Master."

"You need to think about this, cookie. This is going to be a very harsh punishment. It’s the only way I can make sure that you never repeat this mistake."

Brian licked his lips and stated in a clear voice, "I don’t need to think about it. I’ll take my punishment, Master."

Justin reached out and ran his fingers through the auburn locks and smiled. "I’ve decided that since you accused me of being an unfeeling and uncaring Dom, that’s what I’m going to become for three days. I will treat you as nothing but a play toy. You will not be allowed to cum for the duration of your punishment, but I’ll still use you for my own personal pleasure. You will sleep in the playroom and be at my beck and call at all times. Do you understand what I’m saying?"

Brian tilted his head into his Master’s hand loving the feel of those fingers sliding through his hair. "Yes, I understand, Master."

"Fine. Your punishment will end three days from now. I’m going to bed and I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow will be a long hard day." Justin turned, leaving Brian kneeling on the floor and went into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Brian slowly stood and stared at the closed bedroom door. How he wanted to crawl into bed next to his Master. He took a shaky breath and made his way to the playroom. This was going to be the longest three days of his life.

Brian heard the familiar music playing and knew that Master was working out. He rolled over and watched as the man went through the motions of his morning exercises. He loved to watch his Master, and he loved doing the exercise with him even more. He quickly got dressed and went to join his Master.

Justin saw Brian and knew what his boy was thinking. He needed to put a stop to that quickly. "I want some toast and coffee."

Brian looked at Master with a mixture of hurt and confusion. He’d never spoken to him in that harsh tone before.

"Did you hear me, boy? I said I want toast and coffee."

Brian swallowed hard trying to control the pain he was feeling at being spoken to in such harsh tones. He knew this was part of his punishment and he needed to suck it up. He nodded his head and headed for the kitchen to make Master’s toast and coffee.

Justin watched all the expressions pass over his boy’s face. He saw the hurt and the confusion and it tore at his gut like nothing he’d ever imagined. Brian had been smiling so happily and he’d wiped that smile off his face in a matter of seconds. He knew it was important for him to be harsh in order to teach cookie the difference between a caring Dom and a complete bastard. It was imperative that his boy recognized the differences. He just really hated being the one to have to administer this punishment. Taking a deep, calming breath, he tried to muster the stamina to see this through. Was he doing the right thing or was he just making a bad situation worse?

Brian turned on the coffee pot and popped the bread into the toaster. He was going to have to toughen up if he expected to survive the next three days. After all, he knew what Master was doing, and he knew that he deserved it for the things he’d said, so he was going to have to endure it. He just had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t his Master. This man was just someone here to teach him a lesson, and when his time was up, his Master would be back. He finished fixing the toast just the way Master liked it and poured a cup of coffee.

Justin walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. He watched Brian finish making his breakfast and tried not to smile at the sight. As soon as his breakfast was sitting in front of him, he started eating and completely ignored Brian.

Brian didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there waiting while Master ate.

"Come over here and kneel by my feet, boy."

Brian walked around the bar and sank to his knees keeping his head down.

Justin continued to eat his toast and drink his coffee. He decided it was time to give cookie his orders for the day. "Remember that you are not allowed any type of physical release for the next three days. You will go to work, come straight home, do any cleaning necessary, call out for dinner or make something, remain naked at all times while at home, be on your knees and presenting yourself to me whenever I get home, and finally, you will perform any tasks I ask of you without question. Is that understood, boy?"

Brian swallowed hard. His mind was racing trying to remember all the instructions. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now suck my cock while I finish my breakfast."

Brian maneuvered himself so he could reach Master’s cock. He gently pulled the shaft out of the sweatpants and leaned forward slowly licking across the head with a soft moan. He pushed his head forward and swallowed the entire length moaning each time he pulled his head up using his tongue to swirl around the head. He loved sucking his Master’s cock. He was about to push his head down again when he felt Master’s fingers tangle painfully in his hair. His head was yanked away forcefully.

"I don’t have time for you to fool around, boy." Justin wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started to pump. "I’ll do it myself."

Brian watched just a bit crushed as Master pleasured himself. It was a blow not only to his emotions, but to his ego as well. Master didn’t like what he was doing.

Justin felt that tingle and knew he was about to explode. His boy was very talented and almost had him cumming before he’d stopped the action. He aimed and shot his load directly onto Brian’s face watching his boy’s tongue reach out trying to capture a taste. He looked down into a set of very hurt and confused hazel eyes. Steeling himself against the onslaught of guilt, he said harshly, "I’m taking a shower. Clean up the mess in the kitchen and then you can take a shower and get dressed for work. I’ll see you here tonight."

Brian watched as Master made his way to the bathroom before he stood and with slightly shaking fingers cleaned the cum off his face before tackling the kitchen. When Master left the bathroom, he quickly entered and showered as fast as possible. He was feeling a bit raw. Even though he understood what Master was doing, it just didn’t seem to stop the pain and uncertainty from trying to consume his every thought. He couldn’t wait to get his Master back.

Justin dressed and left while Brian was still in the shower. He couldn’t stand to see the pain in his boy’s eyes. It was a good thing that he’d have all day to prepare himself for tonight.


	21. The Punishment Continues

Brian left work early so he could get home and get things ready for Master’s return. He called to have Chinese delivered, set the table, and made sure everything was clean and tidy. He realized that he’d completely forgotten to undress and quickly shed his clothes. When he heard the elevator engage, he quickly dropped to his knees, locked his hands behind his back, spread his legs as wide as possible, kept his back straight, and his head bowed.

Justin walked in and saw Brian kneeling and smiled at the sight of his boy presenting himself. He had to resist the urge to touch the auburn hair as he walked past without acknowledging the man in any way. He took in the sight of table set so carefully for two and realized he was about to crush his boy again. "Hey boy, I didn’t invite anyone to dinner so get this extra place setting off the table."

Brian blinked and swallowed hard. Well it seemed he wasn’t even going to be allowed to eat with Master. He took a deep breath, slowly pushed himself up, and walked with his head down to the table and gathered the extra dishes carrying them to the kitchen.

Justin watched and felt a tightening in his chest at the defeated look on his boy’s face. Maybe Jake was right. Maybe he really didn’t have the backbone to dish out the harsh punishments, maybe he would never really be a good Dom, and maybe he should just stop all this and go back to doing what he did best. He sighed, straightened his back, gritted his teeth, and growled, "Don’t take all day, boy! Fix my plate!"

Brian jumped at the loud, harsh tone and almost dropped the dishes he was carrying. He quickly placed them on the counter, grabbed the dish out of the microwave, and hurried back to the table to fix his Master’s plate.

Justin watched his boy and struggled to make sure he didn’t let his compassion show in his eyes or on his face. Brian truly was magnificent and he was trying so very hard to please. "Go eat in the kitchen, boy, I want to enjoy my dinner in peace."

Brian nodded and whispered, "Yes, Master," and headed back into the kitchen. He’d been looking forward to sitting across from Master and being able to just look at him. He knew this was all part of the punishment and he shouldn’t take it so hard, but it hurt. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but it was a fact…it fucking hurt. He automatically started cleaning up the kitchen and nibbled at his food. As soon as Master left the table, he went out and cleaned up the table putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He had no idea what to do with himself so he just leaned against the counter and waited.

Justin walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He hated what he was about to do. He knew it was important that he make his point, but he felt the bile rising and wondered if he were going to be able to keep his dinner down. This was not his style. He didn’t do this sort of thing. What was it that Jake said? "A good Dom has to know when to be gentle, but also has to be ready to dish out the harsh punishments in order to make sure the sub understands the importance of certain situations. If a Dom couldn’t do that, then there was no point in claiming to be a Dom." Justin gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He could do this and he would do this. It was time for him to get a grip on his emotions and stop losing control over every little thing. He quickly took off his clothes and walked back into the living room. "Hey, boy, get in here."

Brian let his eyes soak in the sight of his Master completely naked. He licked his lips as his cock hardened. He quickly rounded the counter and walked over to his Master making sure to keep his eyes down even though he was trying to catch glimpses of his Master’s body.

Justin reached up and grabbed a handful of Brian’s hair pulling his boy over to the couch. He gave him a shove and growled, "Bend over the back of the couch, boy. I’m going to have myself some fun."

Brian’s scalp was smarting from the way Master had tugged and pulled on his hair. He immediately leaned over the back of the couch and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He knew on some level what was about to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe his Master was going to do this to him. He loved all the times Master had taken him, but instinctively, he knew this time would be different.

Justin let his eyes travel over his boy’s upturned ass. He wanted nothing more than to gently run his hands over those soft globes and feel his boy tremble in anticipation and pleasure, but this wasn’t about pleasure…this was punishment. He detested this with every fiber of his being. He’d promised himself he’d never do anything like this to any sub, but here he was about to defile his boy in the basest and most foul manner that he could contemplate. There were couples who engaged in this type of thing regularly and enjoyed it…that was perfectly fine for them. Technically, there was nothing all that bad about what he was going to do, but he knew about Brian’s past and he knew this could break his boy. His fingertips found the scar that was hiding just beneath his hair above his temple. For a moment, he felt as if he’d be no better than the guy who bashed him in the head with a baseball bat. Then, he reached up with his right hand and touched the tattoo on his left bicep. He was about to break his most solemn promise to himself and felt the bile rise up into his throat again. Would cookie ever forgive him for this…more importantly, would he ever be able to forgive himself?

Brian shivered against the cool leather of the couch trying to keep his breathing under control. He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what Master was doing and what point he was trying to prove. He also knew he wanted to feel his Master inside him so badly. He mentally prepared himself for this and tried to keep his body relaxed as he waited for Master to make the first move.

Justin unclenched his left hand and placed the condom wrapper between his teeth. He quickly squirted some lube on his finger and gently slide it inside his boy surprised to find him completely relaxed. He had to stop himself from moaning as he quickly lubed the hole, ripped open the condom, and sheathed his aching cock. He positioned himself and gently pushed forward biting his lip to keep any sounds of pleasure from escaping. Damn his boy was hot and tight and felt so good. He gave a little shove finally burying himself deeply into that hot, tight channel. He reached up and grabbed a handful of auburn hair and growled, "I’m going to fuck you so hard."

Brian couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped as he heard his Master’s words. He knew he should be feeling used or maybe angry at the harsh treatment, but all he felt was the fullness of his Master buried deep inside him and the wonderful heat that radiated against his back. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and moaned, "Fuck me, Master."

Justin ground his teeth together when he heard his boy’s plea. He pulled back and slammed in hard and fast feeling almost lost in the sensations. He loved being inside his boy, but he hated what he was doing so much he felt almost torn in two. He placed his hands on his boy’s hips and rocked gently at first then more and more aggressively. He kept telling himself to get it over with…to just hurry, but his body had a mind of its own. He felt the muscles clenching around him and groaned loudly.

Brian was completely lost in the pleasure. At the moment, he didn’t care if Master were fucking out of anger or as a way to punish him. He didn’t think of anything but the feeling of Master’s cock sliding inside him and he tightened his muscles instinctively. When he heard Master’s moan of pleasure he pushed back taking that hard shaft deeper. He knew he wasn’t going to get to cum, but he wanted Master to enjoy this.

Justin let his head drop back and continued to fuck his boy. He felt the familiar tingle and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He almost demanded that cookie cum when he realized what he was about to do. He got lost in the pleasure of the moment as his body convulsed and he filled the condom. It all seemed to come crashing down on him at once. What the fuck had he just done? How could he condone his actions? He quickly pulled out, yanked the condom off flinging it across the room because he couldn’t stand the sight of it, and staggered quickly to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time. He lost his supper and tried to calm his racing heart. He’d never forgive himself for this.

Brian wasn’t exactly sure what had happened but he remained exactly where he was. He didn’t know what else to do. He took deep breaths trying to get his body back under control. Then he heard the retching coming from the bathroom and he felt his chest tighten. Was Master sick? What was going on?

Justin quickly brushed his teeth and went back into the living room. He felt tears prick his eyes as he saw that his boy was still draped over the back of the couch. He slowly walked toward Brian and gently ran his hand up the exquisite back. "Stand up, cookie."

Brian quickly obeyed and stood up keeping his eyes lowered.

Justin gently raised his boy’s head until he could look into those hazel eyes. "I wanted you to know how very proud I am of the way you are handling your punishment, cookie. I honestly didn’t think you could do it, but you have surprised me. You are such a good boy, cookie, now go to bed and get some rest. We have another long day ahead tomorrow."

Brian could see something in his Master’s eyes that tore at his heart. He was so glad his Master was proud of him and he wanted to let Master know that he was okay. He smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Master. I know I deserve this punishment and that you have to give it to me, but I have to tell you that was hot."

Justin’s eyes opened wider and he looked at his boy in surprised shocked. "You liked that?"

Brian grinned and dipped his head a little embarrassed to be admitting this, but he felt his Master needed to know. "I didn’t enjoy the punishment, but the fuck was hot."

Justin shook his head and smiled. "Go to bed, cookie."

Brian grinned and walked toward the playroom. He was going to make it. He could do this. He climbed into the bed and covered up. Yes, he was going to make it through this and get his Master back completely. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Justin climbed into his bed and covered up. He realized he was shaking. He knew he was going to have a bad night because he’d been too emotionally wound for too long. He smiled as he remembered his boy telling him how hot he thought the fuck was. Well just because Brian was trying to be nice and relieve him of some of his guilt didn’t mean it would work. He still felt aweful for what he’d done. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the horrible image of his boy’s hurt face from looming behind his closed lids.

Brian was yanked from a deep sleep by a very loud scream. He jumped up as the second scream bounced off the walls. He quickly ran from his room and toward the master bedroom. Something was horribly wrong with Master! He entered the room and saw Justin struggling on the bed, wrapped in the blankets, and seemed to be fighting against some invisible assailant. He knelt by the bed and ran his hands over Master’s forehead surprised to find it covered in sweat but cool and not feverish. "I’m here, Master. I’ll take care of you. Tell me what’s wrong."

Justin seemed to quiet as soon as he heard his boy’s voice. He moaned softly trying to fight his way to consciousness but unable to waken from his nightmare. His body was shaking violently and he felt his boy’s hands smoothing over him trying to find out what was wrong. He registered the fact that he was worrying his boy, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was lost in the nightmare of his past mixed with his present. Chris Hobbs was after Brian with a baseball bat and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop his boy from getting hurt. He was in Hell.

Brian continued to talk to his Master softly as soon as he realized it was helping. He tried to find out if Justin was hurt anywhere physically and to still the violent shudders that were wracking his Master’s body. He’d never been so terrified in his life.


	22. Beside Manner

Brian had stayed with Justin all night, holding him tightly and whispering softly into his ear. He couldn’t remember ever being so scared in his life. As he held the blond’s shivering body against his chest, he silently prayed to a God he hadn’t believed in for a very long time. In the early hours of the morning, it seemed that Master had finally settled into a comfortable sleep, so he got up and took a quick shower. He had to figure out what was going on, so he decided to give Miguel a call.

Miguel picked up his cell phone, checked the caller ID, and mumbled, "This had better be important, or I’m going to kick your ass."

Brian was feeling a bit out of it and said, "I don’t know what’s wrong. Master is sick."

Miguel was immediately wide awake. "What’s wrong with Sunshine?"

Brian licked his lips. "I don’t know. He was having nightmares all night, talking in his sleep, sweating, and shaking violently. I just got him calmed down and now he’s sleeping peacefully. Do I need to take him to the hospital? He doesn’t seem to be running a temperature."

Miguel sucked in a shocked breath. "He hasn’t had an attack in years. Listen Brian, the only thing you can do for him is to keep him comfortable and make sure he drinks lots of fluids. I’ve seen this before, and he’ll be fine in a couple of days. I wonder what was so stressful that set him off this time."

Brian listened and asked, "Why does he have these episodes?"

"He was attacked after school one day. It happened about six months before he moved to New York. Now, anytime he gets overly stressed, he has episodes where his body almost physically shuts down. I really think you should ask him for the details."

Brian remembered reading something about a high school kid who was brutally beaten and almost died. Holy shit that was his Master. "Thanks for your help, Miguel. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetie. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will, but I think I can handle this. Take care."

Brian hung up the phone and looked into the bedroom. Even though he’d told Miguel he could handle this situation, he knew he was going to need help caring for Master. After thinking long and hard about what was going to happen, he hit the button and waited on someone to pick up.

Debbie heard the phone, checked the caller ID, and grabbed it on the second ring. "I hope you’ve called to apologize."

Brian took a breath. "Debbie, I need your help."

Debbie heard the slight tremor in Brian’s voice and it reminded her of the times he’d come to her as a child. She bit back the smart ass remark she was about to say and asked, "What’s wrong?"

Brian swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions in check. "Mas… I mean Justin is sick. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t know who else to call."

Debbie heard everything Brian wasn’t saying in his voice. "I’ll be at your place in half an hour."

"I’m not at the loft. I’ve been staying with Justin." Brian gave her the address and thanked her for agreeing to help him before he hung up. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Don’t worry, Master. I’m going to take care of everything. It’s time for me to look after you for awhile."

Half an hour later, Brian stood in front of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He’d sent the elevator down to get Debbie as soon as she’d buzzed. He certainly hoped that she didn’t start in on him about being with Justin.

Debbie noticed the dark circles under Brian’s eyes as soon as the elevator doors opened. She was carrying a container of her chicken soup as well as some bottles of juice. "I’m here now, so you go get some sleep. I’ll take care of your Justin for you."

Brian took the container of soup and led the way into the kitchen. "I don’t have time to sleep, Deb. I have to make sure some things are taken care of."

"Well you need to take care of yourself first."

Brian smiled as he set the container on the bar. "Everything you need is here in the kitchen. Justin is in the bedroom. I’ll be downstairs in his main office, but if you need me, just call my cell. I hope he’s going to sleep for a couple of hours. I won’t be gone long."

Debbie had been looking around the apartment noticing some things she’d seen in Brian’s loft scattered around in the décor. "I’ll take care of him. He seems really important to you."

Brian looked at Debbie and nodded. "He’s very important."

As soon as Brian left, Debbie looked around the kitchen getting acquainted with where everything was stored. She put the juice and soup in the fridge and walked through the apartment looking at all the art and finding little touches of Brian here and there. When she opened the door to the playroom, she sucked in a shocked breath and looked at all the strange furniture. She shook her head and wondered just exactly what Brian had gotten himself into now. She heard a loud groan coming from the bedroom and hurried in to look after her charge.

Debbie had spent all day making sure to give Justin plenty of juice. She had no idea what was wrong with the young man, but he seemed to fade in and out of consciousness all day. He wasn’t running a fever but he seemed to be suffering from hallucinations. He kept mumbling something about hurting Brian and never forgiving himself. What had he done to Brian that was so horrible? Brian seemed to be fine and he certainly was worried about this young man.

On top of everything else, she’d had to deal with Brian calling every hour and asking if everything was okay. She wasn’t sure she completely understood what was going on between these two, but Brian seemed to really care about this man.

Justin opened his eyes and groaned. His head felt like an elephant had trampled through it. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"You just stay right where you are. I’ve got you some chicken soup here, and you are going to eat it and not give me any trouble."

Justin licked his lips and looked at the red head. "What are you doing here?"

Debbie sat the bowl of soup down. "Brian called me to come and help take care of you, so you will be a good patient and eat your fucking chicken soup."

Justin’s mind traveled back to the dinner at Deb’s and all the accusations that had been flung at them, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and whispered hoarsely, "I don’t care what you think or say about me, but don’t hurt Brian. He’s not as tough as he seems, and he cares about what you think."

Debbie was caught off guard by the sincerity in the man’s voice. This guy really did care about Brian. She gently patted his hand and whispered, "I won’t hurt him again."

Justin leaned back and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Thank you."

"Now, we have to get you back on your feet, so you have to eat something. I made a big pot of chicken soup and you are going to eat it."

Justin turned his head and grinned. "I’ll give it a try." He knew how important this woman was to Brian and he planned to do everything in his power to make sure that all fences were mended. His boy didn’t need anymore disappointments in his life, so he’d play nice and make friends.

Brian entered the apartment and heard soft laughter coming from the bedroom. He walked to the door and glanced inside. He was shocked to see Debbie sitting on the edge of the bed holding a glass so Justin could take a drink of juice. She was laughing softly. "I have a million stories I can tell you about Brian as a young man."

Brian cleared his throat and walked into the room. "I see you are filling his head full of your stories, Deb." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Justin’s brow. "How are you feeling, Master?"

Justin cut his eyes at Debbie as if to say ‘Don’t mention the fact that he called me Master,’ before smiling up at Brian. "I’m feeling much better, cookie."

Brian turned to Debbie. "Thank you for helping out today. I really appreciate it."

Debbie smiled as she stood up. "I’m glad I could help. You two will be at my dinner this week, right?"

Brian glanced at Justin and shook his head. "I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Deb. I don’t feel like a repeat performance of the last dinner."

Debbie gave Brian a little hug. "There won’t be any more problems for you two at my house."

"We’ll see how Justin feels and let you know."

Debbie nodded and walked out of the bedroom.

Brian gave Justin another quick kiss and followed Debbie into the living room. "I really am glad that you came over."

"So am I, you little shit. Next time, don’t be such a drama queen about things…give us time to adjust."

Brian laughed softly, "Yes, Mom."

Debbie gave Brian a quick kiss and headed for the elevator. "If you need me to sit with him tomorrow, just let me know."

"I will."

Brian watched as the doors closed and headed back into the bedroom. "I’m glad you are feeling better Master. I was worried about you."

"I’ll be fine. I just need a day or two to get myself back to normal."

The next two days seem to fly by. Justin got stronger every day and Brian spent his days running both Kinnetik and WebDom. He was extremely pleased with the changes he’d made to Justin’s advertising campaign, even Daphne seemed happy with the new ads. He walked into the bedroom to check on Master. He knew that tomorrow things would be back to normal. He sat down on the bed and smiled. "I’m glad you are finally back."

"I spent a couple hours painting today, so I’m happy to say I am feeling much better. I’m still a bit weak, but that’ll go away soon."

Brian stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, cookie?"

Brian turned and smiled. "Now that you’re practically back to normal, I’m going back to the playroom. I still have two more days of my punishment left."

Justin took a deep breath and asked, "Have you jerked off or had an orgasm in the last couple of days?"

Brian shook his head. "No, Master."

Justin opened his arms and motioned for Brian to come back to the bed. "I think we can safely say that you’ve learned your lesson. Come to bed where you belong, cookie."

Brian quickly undressed and climbed into the bed. "I’ll never doubt you again, Master."

Justin hugged his boy tightly and whispered, "I know, cookie."

Brian smiled and snuggled against his Master’s warm body. "It’s nice to be back where I belong."


	23. A Fresh Start

Brian opened his eyes and realized two things simultaneously; he was so hard that he actually ached, and Master’s cock seemed to be in the same shape. He moved slowly and pushed the covers back so his eyes could roam over the compact, muscular body. It never failed to amaze him how much just looking at this man turned him on. He was still coming to terms with all these new feelings, but he knew that no matter what, Master would always take care of him. Maybe that’s why he felt safe enough to express himself in ways he’d never done before. He grinned and decided to give Master a wake up call. He lowered his head and gently sucked the silky hardened flesh into his mouth eagerly moaning as he felt it touch the back of his throat.

Justin moaned as he felt the familiar sensations invading his senses. His fingers automatically sank into the soft hair as his eyes opened to the sight of his boy pleasuring him. His back arched and he pushed deeper, feeling the tight muscles of Brian’s throat squeezing over and over. He loved the way that tongue was moving and seeking out all his hot spots with such precision and ease. It wouldn’t take long at the rate he was going, and he wanted to be inside his boy listening to him moan in pleasure when he came. He gave a tug on Brian’s hair. "Enough, cookie, I have other plans."

Brian groaned softly but obeyed and lifted his head. His eyes made contact with his Master’s and he whispered, "What do you want, Master?"

Justin smiled brightly and ran his fingertips along the curve of Brian’s jaw feeling the beginnings of stubble. "You."

Brian swallowed hard. There was so much feeling in that one word. It still amazed him how this man could make him feel so much with the simplest of touches, or in this case, with one word. His entire body was humming with a desire unlike anything he’d ever experienced. If he’d ever been this hard or needed to come this badly before, he just couldn’t remember it. As he was looking into Justin’s blue eyes he realized that maybe his Master wasn’t feeling well enough for this. For the first time in his life, he felt ashamed of his actions. He was supposed to be looking after Justin, not thinking about his cock. So, even though he wanted to feel that hard cock sliding into him over and over until he came, he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and whispered, "Just lie back and let me give you pleasure."

Justin felt his heart expand and he was sure it cracked just the tiniest bit. Here his boy was thinking of his pleasure after spending three days without relief. Three days in which Brian had taken care of everything including him. Well, it was time for him to resume his role and tend to his sub’s needs. "I want you on your back, cookie."

Brian quickly complied with those wishes, waiting anxiously to see what was in store for him.

Justin grabbed the supplies and moved between Brian’s legs, pushing them apart as his eyes traveled the length of his boy’s body. He lubed up his fingers and pressed them against the tight hole watching closely every movement of the lithe body and listening to every sound uttered. It turned him on so much to listen to the little sounds that his boy fought so hard to hold back escape from between compressed lips. His eyes followed the movement of Brian’s head as it turned slowly back and forth almost as if its movement could deny what was happening.

Justin pushed a finger inside not stopping at all until it was completely buried as deeply as possible. He felt his cock jump at the low, lusty, and obviously needy groan Brian made as well-defined hips moved pressing against his invading finger with abandon. It was such high to watch. He quickly added another finger and gave a few quick thrusts before deciding it was time.

Brian heard the familiar sound of a foil wrapper being ripped open and took a long breath. It seemed like forever since he’d felt this anxious anticipation that had become so much a part of his sexual experiences these days. His eyes closed and he lifted his hips a bit more in open invitation. The sensations seeping through his body were making it difficult for him to catch his breath and Master hadn’t even done that much. He opened his eyes and looked down at the man who was about to possess his body and moaned again. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. What the fuck was wrong with him? He’d never had this type of reaction to anyone before, but he was learning to accept it…no, not accept…expect.

Justin quickly sheathed his aching cock and walked forward on his knees until he was pressed against Brian’s thighs. He trailed his fingers lightly along the tanned flesh from knee to groin a few times watching as the skin quivered before pushing the knees back and getting into position. "Do you want me inside you, cookie?"

Brian sucked in a quick breath and opened his eyes. It took him a second to focus on that familiar face and he gave a quick nod of his head.

Justin ran a fingertip slowly up and down the underside of Brian’s cock. "Not good enough, cookie. I want to hear you say it."

Brian licked his dry lips and took a stuttering breath. "I want you inside me, Master."

Justin smiled brightly and pushed forward quickly burying himself about halfway loving the groan that action elicited. "How bad do you want me, cookie?"

"Oh, fuck, Master!" Brian sucked air into his lungs as best he could while attempting to relax and relieve some of the burning sensations that were radiating from deep inside him. "Bad, really bad. I need you to fuck me."

Justin gave another hard push of his hips and sank completely into that dark tunnel and moaned softly. "I want you to come for me."

Brian’s head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow and his fists were clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. "I…I don’t know if I can. I want to…I need to…I just don’t…oh fuck me."

Justin gently rocked his hips barely moving at all. His fingers gently sliding over the heavy sac, feeling the soft hair before he gave the head of Brian’s cock a sharp thump.

Brian groaned at the unexpected pain that didn’t register as pain, but more like a reminder. He pressed against his tormentor and soft, grunting moans filled the bedroom. "Please."

Justin pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in hard and fast. "Come for me, cookie."

"Ohhhh fuck!" Brian was writhing and jerking on the sheet lost in this place that hovered between physical pain and unimaginable pleasure. His body was on fire being consumed by a heat that seemed too great to bear. He couldn’t breathe. His cock hurt. It ached and not from the little thump, but from having gone three days without release. He knew if Master would just stroke him once he’d be able to come.

Justin pulled out and slammed forward again giving the head of Brian’s cock another more forceful thumb. "Come for me!"

Brian’s body arched, lifting his back completely off the mattress as the double sensations of having a hard cock slam into his prostate mixed with the painful, yet erotic burning from the thump caused him to explode. He screamed out his pleasure as his world seemed to go dim and then completely dark.

Justin felt those muscles clutching him, pulled back, and slammed in once more groaning loudly as his orgasm raced through his body. He collapsed onto Brian’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. His boy had passed out. He couldn’t help but grin with pleasure. Maybe he wasn’t as experienced in this relationship business as he should be; maybe he was making some mistakes, but the one thing he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he could please his boy, and that seemed like more than enough at the moment.

Justin finally pulled out and disposed of the condom by tossing it in the trashcan next to the night stand. He crawled up on the bed and pulled his boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. He felt that burning feeling in his chest again when Brian moaned softly and seemed to burrow closer. His fingers gently brushed damp, auburn hair off his boy’s forehead so he could kiss it. "Sleep, cookie. You have been such a good boy, and I’m so very proud of you. I’m better, and I’m going to take care of you now."

Somewhere in Brian’s subconscious mind, he heard those words and smiled. His body was so relaxed and he was floating on a wave of what could only be explained as euphoria. The last thought that invaded his mind before oblivion took him completely was the fact that he’d never been so content in his life.

Brian woke up a couple of hours later to find himself alone in the massive bed. He looked around and quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. He took care of business, jumped into the shower, and rushed so he could go find out where his Master had disappeared to.

Justin was sitting at the bar talking to another friend of his from New York. "So, you are both coming here?" He was so excited. It had been over a year since he’d seen Chris.

Dr. Christian Schwan sat back in his chair and grinned at the excitement in his friend’s voice. "Now hold on, Justin. I won’t be able to get there till this weekend, but Alex will be there tonight."

"You mean you let him out of your sight?"

"Very funny, Justin. I was actually calling to see if you’d mind if he crashed at your place until I arrive."

Justin laughed softly. "Uh huh. You just want me to keep an eye on your boy for you."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he forgets to eat when he’s doing his shows. It doesn’t matter how many he’s had in the past, he still gets nervous and jittery before a show."

Justin grinned. "Yeah, I know that feeling well myself."

"You artist types are all alike. If people like your work great, if they hate it, fuck ‘em. I don’t see why you get yourselves worked up over it."

"This coming from a man who admitted to throwing up before his first solo surgery."

"Well damn, I was about to cut on someone’s eye! I wasn’t waiting on some stuck up artsy types to tell me my drawings were good!"

Justin laughed louder. "You will never change. You still think artists are just lazy bums who are lucky enough to fool the public into buying their stuff so they can live the good life."

Chris chuckled. "Well that may have been true at one time, but after living with an artist for a few years, I’ve changed my opinion. I’ve watched the little fucker working and it’s amazing."

"Well I’m glad to see you finally realize what hard work it is to make such genius pieces."

"So, do you think he can crash with you till this weekend?"

Justin answered, "Hell yes he can stay with us. I’ve missed him and you. I’m so glad you guys are coming. I can’t wait for you to meet Brian."

"Well, I’ll give Alex your new address and he should be there sometime tonight. Thanks Justin, I appreciate this."

"What are friends for?"

Justin hung up the phone and turned around to see Brian standing behind him with his head bent. "Hey, cookie, I hope you enjoyed your extra time."

Brian grinned at the memory of his early morning activities. "I more than enjoyed it."

Justin winked at Brian. "I was just on the phone with a friend of mine from New York. His boy is flying in tonight and I said he could stay with us."

Brian felt that knot coil in his gut again and wondered where the hell all these feelings were coming from. "I was sort of looking forward to spending some time with you."

Justin bit his lip. "I know, I want to spend some time with you too, but it’s only for a couple of days, and I think you’ll really like Alex."

Brian sighed seeing his fantasies of sex in every corner of the loft apartment going out the window and nodded. "I guess."

Justin walked over and pulled Brian into a hug whispering, "His Master asked me as a personal favor to watch out for him. I promise he won’t get in the way."

Brian grinned. "Well as long as he doesn’t snore too loudly…"

Justin laughed out loud and pulled Brian’s head down giving him a long, hard kiss.


	24. There's a New Guy in Town

Alex Glaser, glass artist extraordinaire, well that’s how all the press releases coined him anyway, gave the cabbie the address that Chris had given him and settled himself into the back seat. He wasn’t quite sure exactly what he was feeling…anxious and a bit trepidatious. He always got this way before a showing for some reason. To add to everything that was already going on, his Master had made plans for him to stay with Justin and his new boy. He really didn’t need the added anxiety of meeting someone new.

As soon as the cabbie pulled up in front of a very stylish building, Alex exited the cab and paid the driver. He collected his bag and walked toward the parking lot entrance. His instructions were made crystal clear by Chris, he was to go through the parking area to the elevator, press the intercom, and announce his arrival. Alex rolled his eyes as he remembered Chris’ voice. "Be on your best behavior."

Alex pressed the button and waited. Finally, a gruff voice almost growled, "Yeah!"

"It’s Alex Glaser; I believe you’re expecting me." He heard a very distinctive grumble of, "Fuck," before he heard the buzzer announcing the arrival of the elevator. Well, obviously he was wanted here. He entered the elevator and pressed the top button, still hearing Chris’ voice in his head. "Yeah, yeah. I’ll be good damnit."

When the elevator opened, the first thing Alex saw was Justin smiling brightly, and a tall, extremely sexy man standing slightly behind with a look of utter disdain plastered on his face. Alex raised an eyebrow and thought, "Yeah, I know how you feel buddy…not exactly thrilled to be here myself."

"Hey, Alex, how was the trip?"

Alex walked into the beautifully decorated loft apartment, sat his bag down, and smiled at the blond. "Same as always…long and boring. How are you, Master Web?"

Justin laughed. "It’s not a long trip, and I’m doing fine, but feel free to call me Justin. Come on in and make yourself at home. Let me take your coat."

Alex handed his coat over and noticed that the tall sex God hadn’t moved or made any indication that he was going to in the near future, so he walked over and stuck out his hand. In his most cultured voice stated, "Alex Glaser, and you are?"

Brian had been watching the man every since the elevator doors opened and wondered if he were in some fucking blond universe. Why was it that every single one of Master’s friends had cute little blond boys as subs? He let his eyes roam over this new guy’s body, arched his eyebrow, pushed his tongue into his cheek, took the offered hand in a very firm grip, and stated just as clearly, "Brian Kinney, and I belong here."

Justin's head whipped around and he growled warningly, "cookie! You will apologize this instant."

Brian’s head dropped at the same time as he released the blond’s hand. "I didn’t mean any offense."

Alex could tell how hard it was for Brian to utter the words and wondered exactly what his Master had gotten him into. He had promised to be good, so he bit back his snarky reply and said as sweetly as possible, "No offense taken." He couldn’t stop the little smile from playing about his lips as he continued, "It’s a pleasure to meet you." He paused for a second, grinned widely, and added just the smallest amount of amused mockery to his voice, "cookie."

Alex’s tone of voice when saying cookie’s name didn’t go unnoticed by either Brian or Justin, but it was Justin who decided to put a stop to this little game of one-up-man ship. "Well, it’s a pleasure to have you here." Justin paused just as Alex had before continuing, "halfling."

Brian’s eyebrow shot almost to the ceiling and he didn’t even try to keep the smile off his face as he gave Alex a look that clearly stated…halfling, huh?

Alex’s eyes dropped to the floor and he mumbled, "Sorry, Master Web."

"I won’t have you boys snarking at each other. You will both act respectfully towards one another, is that understood?"

Alex answered, "Yes, Master Web," followed by Brian’s, "Yes, Master."

"Good now that that’s understood, cookie, show halfling to the playroom and help him get settled while I finish our dinner."

Brian nodded his head and jerked his head in the direction of the playroom before turning and walking away leaving the new guy to follow him or not.

Alex picked up his bag and followed Brian, taking in the great ass on the man and wondering if he was going to be able to survive these next two days until his Master arrived. He mumbled softly under his breath, "I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be good…even if it fucking kills me."

Despite the rocky start, they all had a very enjoyable dinner, and after cleaning up retired to their perspective rooms. Alex immediately called Chris. "Hello Master."

Chris grinned at hearing the familiar voice on the phone. "How’s it going, halfling?"

Alex smiled at the humor in his Master’s voice and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped. "Wait until you see Master Web’s boy…he’s sexy, he’s hot, and he’s pretty much an asshole."

Chris chuckled. "Hmmm, why does that description remind me of a hot little blond glass blower?"

Alex laughed along with his Master. "You just love to emphasize the blower part, don’t you?"

"Well it is one of your many talents that I’m most proud of, halfling."

Half an hour and two orgasms later, Alex gasped, "I really miss you, Master."

Chris’ voice sounded just as breathless as he replied, "It’s only two days, halfling. Now, get some sleep."

Alex heard the click as Chris disconnected the call, and crawled into the strange lonely bed. He closed his eyes and pictured his Master climbing into their bed at home. Saturday couldn’t get here fast enough for his liking.

The next day, after spending all morning working on seperate projects, Justin suggested, "Hey, Brian, why don’t you show Alex the diner since this is his first visit to the Pitts."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. Let me call Miguel and see if he wants to join us." He pulled out his cell and pressed the button that would connect him to his new friend.

Justin grinned happy that Brian seemed to get along so well with Miguel. "That’s a great idea. You’ll really like Miguel when you get to know him, Alex."

Brian disconnected the call and said, "Miguel will meet us at the diner." He grabbed his coat, pocketed his car keys, and kissed Justin on the lips, before heading for the elevator.

Alex winked at Justin and followed Brian into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he looked up at the tall man. "Sorry about putting you out like this man. I know I’m cramping your style, but I bet Master was on the phone calling Justin before I ever left the building."

Brian arched his eyebrow. "Well, I don't think I'd like someone checking up on me all the time and calling other people about me."

"Oh man, you are in for such a treat."

Brian tilted his head to the side and asked, "Huh?"

Alex grinned up at his companion. "Listen man, Doms are rare and sometimes weird creatures. They are all different and they all think differently, but the one thing that runs true for all Doms is their need to protect their subs and take care of them."

Brian scoffed and snarked, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

It was Alex’s turn, so he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you implying I can't take care of myself?"

Brian looked at the blond and said, "Well, why do you put up with it?"

Alex smiled brightly. "Put up with what? Put up with the fact that I have someone in my life who cares that I'm always safe. Put up with the fact that I have someone who cares enough about me to take charge and make sure that I take care of myself. I don't put up with it...I welcome it."

"It just seems to me like he's treating you like a child."

Alex narrowed his eyes and grinned. "So, tell me Justin doesn't call you during the day. He doesn't ask if you've eaten or if you're tired or if you've had a bad day."

Brian shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, he's done that."

"There you go, he's treating you like a baby, whatcha gonna do about it?"

Brian glared at the othe man. "He is not treating me like a baby! He's just making sure I'm okay!"

Alex laughed, "Man you got it bad, huh? I see you are just as quick to defend him as he is to defend you...are you treating him like a baby?"

Brian huffed. "Okay, I get the point."

"Finally, I was beginning to think you were a little dense there pal."

Brian pushed his tongue firmly into his cheek. "You have a big mouth for such a little guy."

Alex turned around slightly and wiggled his ass. "Yep, and I have a great ass to go with that big mouth."

"You sure do think a lot of yourself."

Alex gave Brian’s shoulder a gentle punch. "Of course I think a lot of myself. Master makes sure I think that way. Hell, I'd say I'm about as fucking perfect as anyone can be. Great ass, nice eyes, killer bod, and I‘m a fucking awesome sub. Don't you think the same way?"

Brian looked at the other man for a second thinking about how he felt whenever he was around Justin. His lips curve into a smile. "I hate to be the one to tell you this pal, but according to my Master, I'm the best sub around and let's face it...you're cute and all, but I'm fucking gorgeous, and you only wish you could be me."

Alex doubled over laughing and was finally able to gasp, "Now who thinks a lot of himself there big guy?"

They left the elevator and headed for Brian’s car. As they were climbing in, Alex asked, "So, what do you think of Miguel?"

Brian started the car and rolled his shoulders slightly. "He's a nice guy...a bit fruity for me sometimes, but still a nice guy."

"Fruity? Did you just use the word fruity to describe a guy?"

"Well how else am I supposed to say he's a bit of a queen, but then he's not...he's outrageous, but dead ass serious at the same time...he's talented and doesn't know it or he never rubs your face in it? Yeah, I'd call him fruity as a fruit salad," Brian deadpanned.

"I've only met him once, and he seemed an okay sort." Alex reacheed out to change the radio station, but his wrist was gripped by a strong hand, and Brian shook his head slightly.

"No one messes with my radio." Brian winked at Alex before continuing, "Miguel‘s been a good person to have around. He's helped me a lot."

"Hell man, that's what we do. We help one another. I mean it's damn hard work taking care of a Dom and keeping him happy. We have to have someone to talk to."

Brian looked at the younger man, amazed that he’d talk so cavalierly about his Dom and their relationship.

Alex saw the expression on Brian’s face, and rolled his eyes before saying, "Come on. Loosen up a bit here. I didn't mean anything bad. I just meant that Doms concentrate so hard on thier subs that sometimes they don't take time out to think of themselves...that's our job. Just like the Dom builds us up...well we have to do the same for them. People think Doms are these egocentric, unfeeling brutes. They have no fucking clue about either them, or the role we play in all of it."

"What do you mean build them up?"

"I mean, that they are human. They need to know how much we appreciate what they do. You can't expect your Dom to read your mind. It's our job to make sure they know that in our eyes...they are the biggest, the baddest and the most macho man alive.

Brian and Alex entered the diner and immediately found a table in the back. They sat down, and a few minutes later, Miguel waltzed in and made his way over to the table. He struck a very vogue pose. "Let the party begin. The Queen has arrived."

Brian laughed, "Sit the fuck down, Miguel. I have a reputation here. I can't be seen with a flambouyant Queen!"

Miguel batted his eyelashes and looked at Brian giving his impression of doe eyes. "Darling, your stats went up a million points the second you were seen with my fine self."

Deb walked up and looked Miguel and Alex over before asking Brian, "What‘s with this sudden urge to hang with cute little blonds?"

Brian bit his lip and snarked, "Well Deb, I tried one and it's like fucking potato chips, I couldn't stop with just one."

All three men gave Deb their orders, and as soon as she left, Alex piped up and said, "You’ll never guess what I found in my luggage?"

Brian shook his head and grinned. "I hope like hell you found whatever you put in there."

"Of course I did big guy, but I found a little present Master put in there for me."

Miguel rubbed his hands together and gushed, "Ooooh, what was it?"

Alex laughed at Miguel’s antics before saying in a conspirital tone, "Six new pairs of wool socks."

"Oh wow, your Master is such a big spender there." Brian shuddered thinking of the ugly wool socks.

Alex nudged Brian with his elbow. "It has nothing to do with that. My feet get cold so he expects me to wear the socks."

Miguel’s face took on this dreamy expression. "Ohhhh Master is taking care of his little subbie." All three men looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

Alex waved his hands in the air trying to calm the other two men down. "I used to get so pissed at him when he'd ask if I was wearing socks. Then, he'd ask are the windows closed and locked? Is the heat on? I'd tell him yes, and he'd go behind me checking every door, window and the heater!"

Miguel laughed again. "But of course sugar...everyone knows we can't take care of ourselves."

Brian grouched, "Speak for yourself girly boy."

Miguel glared at Brian. "Listen Long, Lean, and Hunky. I don't put up with anyone calling me a girly boy...not even guys as sexy as you. Besides, our Doms have to take care of us...it's their job. Just like it's our job to take care of them...even if they won't admit to needing our help."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "It makes him happy. As weird as it sounds, it makes him happy to check the windows and the heater, and he just grins at me when I tell him I'm wearing my socks."

"He's taking care of you, so of course he's happy," Miguel stated in a no-nonsense voice.

Brian listened to the other two guys talking and finally said, "There sure are a lot of things going on behind the scenes."

"There is in any relationship." Miguel gave Brian’s shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Besides, we have each other to bitch at and discuss the strange behavior of our Doms. It’s what keeps us all sane."

The bell over the door jangled and Brian looked up to see Michael making a beeline for their table. He took a deep breath and hoped Mikey wouldn’t make a scene.

"Brian, why are you eating with two little blond twinks?"

"They aren't twinks, Mikey. They're friends of mine. Justin introduced us."

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Brian, are you associating with a bunch of wussy boys in public?"

Miguel stood up, glared at Michael, and said, "Listen, you vile little man, this wussy sub will kick your ass all over Liberty Avenue." He looked at Alex and asked, "Isn't that right, Alex?"

Alex smiled sweely up at Michael before looking at Miguel. "Hell, he couldn't handle you Miguel...you don't need any back up in this case, but if little Mikey here grows up any, I got your back."

Brian felt like he was being ripped apart inside. Why did things always seem to go wrong just when he was having a good time. "Mikey, just leave."

Michael gave Brian a very shocked look and whined, "You’re chosing to stay with ‘them‘ rather than spending time with your best friend?"

"You mean my best friend who makes fun of the way I chose to live my life, or my best friend who doesn't want me to be happy simply because I chose to live differently from him, or my best friend who just wants me to fuck him and no one else...which best friend Mikey?"

Alex was impressed with the way Brian was handling the annoying little man. "Ouch, that had to hurt Mikey...do you really wanna fuck the big guy here?"

Michael glared at Alex. "Who the fuck are you?"

Alex fluttered his eyelashes and leaned forward to whisper, "Oh I'm the guy that's gonna be sleeping next to the big guy here tonight. Who would have ever thought our Masters would be so fucking kinky?"

Michael gaped looking at Brian and the two blonds like they were something out of some horror movie before storming out of the diner.

Brian turned to look at Alex. "What the fuck did you say that for?"

Alex rolled shoulders and answered, "Listen man, some people are going to believe whatever the hell they want to believe. Some will never understand our lifestyle and I, for one, just got fucking tired of explaining myself. It’s easier to let them think what they want...makes them go away quicker."


	25. A New Dom Comes to Town

Dr. Christian Schwan stepped out of the cab, and after paying the driver, he looked at the building. It seemed his friend was still doing well considering the size of this place. He grinned and rubbed a hand over his face. After spending the last two days clearing up his calendar, he was exhausted. He knew that he’d have to get some sleep before going to Alex’s show tonight, but even more than he needed sleep, he needed his boy. He glanced at his watch and realized it was still early and wondered if he should wait before going up. After a few minutes, he grabbed his bag and headed toward the parking lot entrance.

Brian heard the buzzer and groaned. Who the fuck was paying a visit at this hour? Then he remembered that Justin said something about a client, so he quickly made his way to the door. It never crossed his mind to wonder why a client would be buzzing at the private entrance to the building. He just pushed the button and said, "Come on up." Waiting on the elevator, he yawned and stretched as he tried to smooth his hair a bit. Damn, he hated being woken up at this hour, especially when he was finally able to sleep. Actually, he just hated having to leave his warm bed. The past two days had been a bit unusual with Alex staying in the playroom, but even if the guy was a little shit sometimes, Brian found that he really liked him.

The elevator doors slid open and Brian was confronted with an extremely attractive man, dressed in an Armani suit, with a very irritated expression on his face. Damn, this guy was hot! He let his eyes travel over the tall, lean body with open admiration.

Chris was irritated by this guys open appraisal. What the hell had Justin gotten himself into? This had to be the infamous Brian Kinney, and Chris knew a player when he saw one. This guy was most definitely a predator, and he was also a walking advertisement for sex. "Brian Kinney, I presume."

Brian was shocked this guy seemed to know his name, and then the tone of voice registered in his brain. Who the fuck did this prick think he was? "Yeah. Who the fuck are you?"

Chris’ eyes narrowed. "I’m someone who doesn’t take shit off of anyone, and you’d do well to remember that."

Brian heard the authority in the other man’s voice. Something wasn’t right here. That’s when he heard Master’s voice.

"Chris! I’m so happy you finally made it."

Brian groaned softly and wondered how badly he’d just fucked up. He wasn’t allowed any time to ponder his situation because Chris brushed past him like he was nothing and walked into the apartment.

"It’s good to see you too, Justin. How’s my boy?"

Alex walked out of the playroom, heard his Master’s voice, looked over and saw the man he’d been missing talking to Justin and shouted, "Master!"

Brian watched things happening like he was watching a movie unfold. Alex ran over, jumped up, locking his legs around the taller man’s waist and proceeded to rain kisses over every inch of his lover’s face. This was like being in the fucking Twilight Zone only he couldn’t change the channel or turn off the television.

Justin grinned at his two friends and looked over at Brian, becoming immediately concerned when he noticed the look on his boy’s face. "Hey, cookie come here and meet my friend."

Brian walked over with his eyes down not sure how Master was going to react when he found out how disrespectful he’d behaved.

Chris gave Alex a quick kiss and turned his head to watch Brian cross the room. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he’d never have believed it possible. The predator he’d met as he’d stepped off the elevator was gone completely and the guy walking across the room toward Justin was a submissive in every way. Well, well, it seemed that little Justin had indeed tamed the wild beast. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face because he knew that Brian was worried about their exchange.

As soon as Brian reached Justin’s side, he let his eyes meet their new guest’s. He saw the amusement on the man’s face and knew he was completely fucked.

Justin put his arm around Brian’s waist and squeezed gently. "Chris, I’d like you to meet Brian."

Chris took in the pride radiating from his friend and the trepidation coming from his boy that seemed to dim the spirit of the moment. "I’ve met him, Justin. He was nice enough to let me in. I can see why you’re so proud of him; he was a perfectly gracious host."

Brian’s eyes snapped up and met Chris’, the shock clearly showing on his face.

Justin just smiled brighter. "I’m extremely proud of him."

Brian swallowed hard. He wondered why the other man hadn’t told Justin what he’d done. He really loved hearing the pride in his Master’s voice, but he felt bad that it wasn’t deserved. He took a deep breath and was about to confess.

Chris read Brian’s expression perfectly. He had to admit that he held a grudging respect for this man even though he’d only met him, but he’d heard Alex talk about him nightly, and knew the guy couldn’t be all bad if his boy liked him. So, he put Alex down and stepped forward and held his hand out waiting on Brian to shake it. "I can see that you’re good for Justin, and that means you’re okay in my book."

Brian shook Chris’ hand still a bit shocked that this guy was willing to cover for him and wondering what he should do about it.

Chris looked at Justin. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Justin nodded his head, gave Brian a quick kiss, and led Chris into the kitchen.

Brian felt like he was going to throw up. So, this guy was going to tell Justin what he’d done after all.

Alex noted the look on Brian’s face and walked over placing a hand on his new friend’s shoulder. "What’s wrong?"

Brian looked at Alex and sighed. "I was rude to your Master."

Alex blinked and looked over at the two Doms noting that they were both smiling and laughing. His Master didn’t look upset, which he surely would have been if Brian were rude to him. "Well, obviously Master didn’t think you were rude or he’d have ripped you a new asshole. He has no problems dealing out his own brand of justice."

"I was rude to him. I figure he’s going to tell Master what a shit I was."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Looks to me like they are just chatting about old times. If he didn’t tell Justin in front of you, he won’t tell him behind your back…that’s not his style."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if he should just let it drop or tell his Master what had really happened. He watched as Chris and Justin walked over to the living room.

"Come on, halfling. I need a few hours of sleep before your big show tonight." Chris turned and gave Brian a very meaningful stare. "It was nice meeting you, Brian. I have Justin’s permission to spend some time with you and get to know you better if that’s okay with you."

So, this guy wasn’t an asshole after all. Brian stood up, smiled, and nodded his head. "I’d like that."

Chris grinned and winked at Brian. "I have to find out if you’re a good influence on my boy, now don’t I?"

Brian chuckled, "If anyone is going to be corrupted it’s me."

Alex’s eyes got really big and he lightly punched Brian’s shoulder. "Watch it, pal. Are you trying to ruin my pristine, virginal reputation?"

Brian, Justin, and Chris all laughed at that remark until Alex huffed, acting as if he were pissed off. "Well, I see what you all think of me, hmph!"

Brian put his arm around Alex’s shoulders, batted his eyelashes, and said in a perfect imitation of Emmett, "Sweetie, if the shoe fits…"

Alex laughed and shook his head at Brian. "One of these days I’m going to get one up on you, big guy."

Chris held out his hand and Alex took it only to be led in the direction of the playroom.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and gave him a bright smile. "How about I take you out to breakfast."

Brian grinned and whispered, "You are just giving them time to fuck."

Justin laughed and said, "Well, they haven’t seen each other in two whole days!"

They ran to the shower and Justin turned on the water as he watched Brian strip. The last couple of days had been good for Brian. He’d watched his boy carefully and had to admit that Alex seemed to have a positive effect. After learning about what happened at the diner, he was worried that Brian would somehow regress back into his shell, but that hadn’t happened. God, he loved looking at his boy, and the thing he loved most of all, was the way Brian seemed to melt with each kiss or touch…that was addictive.

Justin pulled Brian’s head down nibbling on his lips before pushing his tongue inside to discover that unique taste once again. It was intoxicating and overwhelming, but his tongue moved and mapped out every area of his boy’s mouth as his hands roamed freely over the expanse of naked flesh. This was his drug of choice. He broke the kiss and looked into dazed, hazel eyes. "What do you want, cookie?"

Brian’s first thought was to say, "Fuck me," but then something inside him seemed to shift or click into place. It was as if some force had a hold on his body and his mind, because no one was more surprised than he was when he whispered, "To please you."

Justin’s smile could have rivaled the sun. His chest seemed to expand and he felt an almost electrical current pass through his body. He felt the shift in Brian like a physical force instead of a change in attitude. "You do please me…more than anything else in my life. I’m so very proud of you, cookie."

Brian felt those words like a caress to his soul. He’d been extremely successful in his career and had earned many awards over the years, but nothing compared to pride and sense of accomplishment those words brought to him. He wanted his Master to always be proud of him. This man, standing in front of him, had a way of making him feel more than he’d ever felt in his entire life. He knew that no matter what happened, his Master would always take care of him. It was an exhilarating and yet very humbling feeling. "I like making you proud of me."

Justin quickly stripped off his clothes and led Brian into the shower. Hands slid over soap slicked skin, mouths sucked and nibbled, moans were coaxed and sometimes forced, and emotions were recognized and accepted. Justin claimed his boy as he slid inside that tight, hot passage, and Brian reveled in that possession.

They talked in hushed tones laughing about nothing particularly important as they helped each other dress amid kisses and caresses. They left the loft apartment and decided to walk to the Liberty Diner. Justin enjoyed listening to Brian talk about his latest campaign. It was like Brian had been brought to life for the first time. His boy was so animated and seemed to be bursting with untapped energy. He found himself chuckling at the excitement that radiated off the man walking next to him.

They were both laughing as they entered the Diner. Justin watched with a sense of dread as Brian noticed Michael sitting with Ben. It was like watching a balloon deflate. It tore at his heart to see the man that was just so alive and happy seem to shrivel up. He reached up and turned Brian’s face looking into troubled hazel eyes. "Don’t. Don’t let him get to you. I feel like I finally met the real you this morning. Don’t leave me again."

Brian heard the almost desperate plea in his Master’s voice and realized that he had to be strong enough to let the rest of the world go and depend on this man for his happiness. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought as long as Master was happy and proud of him. "I’m not going anywhere but where you lead me, Master."

Justin wanted to shout for joy, but instead he laughed, pulled on Brian’s arm playfully, and led his boy to the booth in the back. "I’m leading you to a stack of pancakes with an obscene amount of syrup and whip cream."

Brian groaned and rolled his eyes. "If you keep that up, my ass will be the size of Pittsburgh."

"Then I guess we’ll just have to work off those extra calories, now won’t we?"

Neither man notice when Michael walked past them and stopped barring their progress to the back of the Diner. "Brian what the hell are you doing?"

It was like a bucket of ice cold water being tossed on his head, but Brian refused to let Mikey destroy his morning, so he smiled and said, "It seems as if I’m getting fat."

Justin chuckled softly feeling so proud of the way Brian was handling himself.

Michael ignored everything and continued, "First, you are out having lunch with your little subbie pals, and now you are having breakfast with a trick."

Brian’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his childhood friend. He didn’t need to explain himself to anyone but his Master. No one else’s opinion of him mattered in the least. It was time to set Mikey straight on a few things. "He’s not a trick, Michael, he’s my Master."

Michael’s eyes went wide and he huffed in a disbelieving tone, "Oh my God! I can’t believe it. First, you let this nothing twink turn you into a groveling little bottom boy, and then you have the nerve to sound like you are proud of it!"

For the first time, Michael’s words didn’t seem to have the power to hurt him. Brian shook his head a bit sadly and asked, "Tell me, Michael, are you pissed because I decided to live my life differently, or are you pissed that someone else is the one making me happy? You know I’ll never fuck you, and you sure as hell aren’t man enough to ever fuck me."

It happened in a flash. Michael’s hand drew back and he swung aiming for Brian’s face, but Justin’s hand was there instead, gripping Michael’s wrist in a vice-like grip.

Justin gave Michael’s arm a vicious tug. "Never lift your hand against Brian again." He saw Ben stand up and head towards then. He held up his free hand and gave a little shake of his head. "I don’t want any trouble with you, big guy, but you take one step closer and you and I are gonna have a problem."

Ben heard the serious threat in the softly spoken words. He saw how the younger man held himself and instantly recognized that this guy knew how to take care of himself. He stopped a few steps away and watched ready to jump in if it was absolutely necessary.

Once Justin was sure that Ben wasn’t going to charge, he turned his attention back to Michael who was gasping, "Ow, ow, ow," over and over. Justin applied a little more pressure to the wrist and growled, "Brian is mine. No one fucks with what is mine. Do you understand?"

Michael felt as if his wrist were going to break at any moment and panted, "Yes…yes."

Justin shoved Michael in Ben’s direction and watched as the big man grabbed him to keep him from stumbling and falling. "Take him and go home."

Michael looked at Brian and squealed, "Are you going to let that little twink talk to your best friend that way?"

Brian shrugged his shoulder and stated, "He is my best friend, Michael."

Ben looked down at his husband and growled softly, "Michael would you be quiet before your mouth writes a check your ass can’t cash."

Michael looked up at Ben with a shocked expression on his face. "You sound like you’re afraid of him."

Ben shook his head. "I’m not afraid of him, Michael, but I have no doubt that he could wipe the floor with my ass if he wanted to…especially if he were doing it to protect, Brian." He proceeded to half carry and half drag his husband out of the Diner.

Justin turned and looked at Brian hoping he wouldn’t find the closed off expression in those hazel eyes.

Brian grinned and said, "Hey, I thought you were about to force feed me enough junk to kill an elephant."


	26. The Show

Alex had insisted that everyone meet at WebDom so they could all arrive at the gallery together. He also insisted that they arrive half an hour after the show started so he could make the grand entrance.

Brian looked at his Master and silently acknowledged how devastatingly handsome the man looked in his designer tux. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Jake tonight, but he planned on making the best of the evening for Alex’s sake. He had to admit that he liked the guy, even if the artist’s hair was a bit long for his taste. Never mind the fact that the little guy got on his last nerve most of the time. He smiled at his blond, wrapping his arms loosely around Justin’s waist. "I have to admit, Alex has style."

Justin grinned at his boy in the mirror. "You just like the fact that he’s got a limo to take us to the show."

Brian smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, there’s that, and the fact that he knows how to make an entrance."

Justin turned around laughing softly and patted Brian on the cheek. "You just like it because someone else likes to be fashionably late."

"Like I said, the man has style."

Four very elegantly dressed and devastatingly handsome men entered the elevator and headed down to the WebDom offices to wait on the last two members of their party to arrive.

Brian noticed that Alex looked a bit uptight and nervous. "Hey, Alex, what’s it going to feel like when all those people can’t take their eyes off me long enough to look at your art?"

That seemed to bring the blond out of his silent musings. "Give me a break, Brian. First of all, I’m so much more attractive than you are, and second, my art overshadows all."

"Is that a fact, short stuff?"

Alex grinned, wiggled his ass running his hands down his sides and cocked his head to the left in a very sultry pose. "Short, hot, and fully loaded, big guy."

Brian couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud and gave Alex a little shove on the shoulder. "I keep forgetting how full of yourself you are."

"You’re just jealous because I’m all that, and you’re just a brat."

Christian sighed very audibly and looked over at Justin. "How did you put up with these two for two whole days?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, gave a pretend groan as they all stepped off the elevator and into the WebDom offices, and said, "I kept thinking they’d grow out of it or something, but it seems they enjoy cutting one another down, so who am I to take away their fun?"

Christian smirked at Justin and gave Alex a nudge. "Well, I’ll take away someone’s candy if he gives me a headache."

Alex’s eyes grew round and a shocked expression immediately appeared on his face. He gave a little shake of his head and whispered, "No, Master, not my candy. I’ll be good. I promise."

Brian wondered if they were speaking in some kind of code because the look on Alex’s face clearly revealed he was scared his Master was going to do something horrible. It could be a way for Christian to warn Alex that he wouldn’t allow him to have an orgasm…candy must mean orgasm. "Ah ha! So, your Master is gonna make you suffer and won’t let you come, huh?"

Alex looked at Brian as if the man had lost his mind. "No, he’s gonna take away my candy. You heard him. He’s not kidding either, so you better not aggravate me tonight and cause me to lose my candy."

Brian looked confused. "Candy? What does that mean?"

Alex blinked and wondered if Brian had somehow lost his ability to understand the English language. "Candy! You know…sweets. I love those little cinnamon disks and I can’t make it through a day without some."

Brian shook his head because he couldn’t be hearing this right. "Actual candy?! He punishes you by taking away actual candy?!"

Alex heard the shock and dismay in Brian’s voice and mistook it to mean the other man sympathized with him. "I know! It’s horrible! I mean give me a beating any day, but don’t take away my candy!"

Brian groaned, "I get punished by not being allowed to have an orgasm, and all you get is your candy taken away!"

"What do you mean, all I get is my candy taken away?! Do you have any idea how serious a punishment that is?!"

Brian turned and gave a glaring look at his Master. "Why don’t you just take away my candy as a punishment?"

Justin grinned and winked at his boy. "I do."

Jake and Miguel entered the offices and looked at the four men waiting for them. Miguel, in his normal fashion, gave a squeal of delight and walked over to Alex and Brian, giving each man a warm hug. "Don’t you two look just marvelous…notice I didn’t say fabulous."

Brian chuckled and surprised even himself by returning the flamboyant blond’s hug. "Well, I’m happy to see that I’m rubbing off on you a bit, Miguel. I was afraid you’d show up here in some god awful purple tux or something."

Miguel glared at Brian and gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Long and Lean, I would look absolutely fabulous in a lavender tuxedo. After all, I’m the only one with enough fashion sense to pull it off."

Jake walked over and shook Christian’s hand as their boys seemed to be having a little chat. "Long time, no see."

Christian shook Jake’s hand and smiled. "Yeah, I’ve been pretty busy lately, but it’s good to see you again. From what I can tell, you seem to be doing pretty good for yourself."

"Can’t complain. How’s the wonderful world of eye care treating you?"

Christian shrugged and said, "I guess I’ll have to wait and _see_.

Justin groaned, "You are still using that same lame line."

Jake laughed and shook his head. "See, even Sunshine knows that’s a lame line."

Christian gasped very audibly and looked between his two old friends. He couldn’t believe that Jake was still calling Justin by his sub name, and he definitely didn’t like the veiled insult in the man’s last comment. He didn’t understand why Justin wasn’t defending himself, but he wasn’t about to stand by and let this go on in his presence. "Jake, I don’t appreciate you insulting my friend in that manner, and I think it’s high time you stopped referring to Justin by his sub name…especially in front of his own sub."

Jake visibly bristled and stared at his long time friend. "I didn’t insult, Sunshine, and it’s no longer his sub name…just a nickname."

Christian met Jake’s eyes with a steely glare. "You did insult him, and it’s an inappropriate nickname given the circumstances."

Brian couldn’t help overhearing the conversation and was silently thanking Christian. It was high time someone else agreed with him on that account.

Jake looked at Justin and asked, "Does it bother you that I call you, Sunshine?"

Justin seemed to fidget a bit transported back in time to when Jake, acting as his Master, would question him. "I never thought much about it."

Christian seemed to explode. "That’s utter bullshit. As a matter of fact, both of you are full of it!" He turned and looked at Justin. "You are no longer his sub. You have a boy of your own to deal with, and you don’t need Jake’s bullshit making you feel unsure of yourself." Then he addressed Jake. "You, with all your talk of etiquette, should know better. How is Justin supposed to ever learn to stand on his own as long as you keep him chained into a sub role?"

Miguel briefly closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath. He knew what he was about to do was going to anger his Master, but he couldn’t stand around and let anyone attack Jake when they didn’t have all the facts and they certainly didn’t know the man’s motives. He also knew his Master wouldn’t defend himself and he didn’t want to see Alex’s night ruined. He gave Alex’s shoulder a light pat, tilted his head to the side, plastered on his best smile, and walked over to the group of men taking Christian on. "I don’t think you have any right to question my Master or his motives when you have no clue what’s behind either. He would never insult Justin and he’s only trying to help him, not hinder him."

Jake actually growled. "mouse! You will remain silent!"

Miguel looked up at the man he’d been serving for over two years and knew he was going to be in for a hard time once they got home. "I serve and obey you gladly, Master, but I will not stand idly by while you allow people to tear you down simply because you feel that you don’t have to explain yourself."

"What you will do, is exactly what I tell you to do."

Miguel met his Master’s angry stare and gave a brief nod of his head before dropping his eyes. "Yes, Master."

Justin put his hand on Jake’s arm and looked at Christian. "This is Alex’s night and we are not going to ruin this for him." He looked at Jake. "I know the name doesn’t mean the same as it did when I served you, but Christian is right…it’s time to stop using it." Then he turned and looked at Christian. "Jake meant no insult by what he said, although I can understand how you’d see it as one. I think we all seemed to fall into this habit before I met Brian, but it’s time that changed."

Brian felt something in him see to snap and come alive. Finally! His Master was finally standing up to Jake.

Jake looked at Justin and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever you want, Sun…Justin."

Christian winked at Justin and grinned at Jake. "Well, now, it seems that we have a show to go to. After all, you guys can’t miss out on the brilliance of my halfling."

Christian, Justin, Alex, and Brian all walked out toward the waiting limo. Jake noticed that Miguel had remained standing with his head down. As soon as Jake was sure no one else was in the room with them, he leaned over and whispered into Miguel’s ear, "You do realize that I’m going to punish you severely for what you just did, don’t you?"

Miguel swallowed hard, gave a sharp nod of his head, and whispered, "Yes, Master."

Jake ran his hand gently down his boy’s cheek and tilted his face up so their eyes met. "Good. I’m glad you know that I won’t let that little show of disobedience go unpunished, but I want you to know, I appreciate you trying to defend me…even if I don’t need you to do it."

Miguel gave his Master a huge smile. "I’ll always defend you, Master, simply because you never do. If that means I have to suffer a punishment, then so be it."

Jake looked into the blue eyes of his boy and felt his heart jerk the way it always did when he gazed into Miguel’s trusting face. "I think I’d die inside if you ever stopped defending me, little mouse. Now, come on. Let’s go look at some glass."

Miguel reached up and gave his Master a soft kiss. "I’ll follow your lead, Master."

They joined the other four in the limo and headed toward the gallery. As soon as they arrived, Alex was the first one out pulling Christian along. Brian and Justin followed closely behind and Jake and Miguel were the last to exit the limo. They all entered the gallery at the same time and it caused quite a stir. Most of the patrons were openly ogling the six extremely handsome men.

Alex seemed oblivious to the stares as he grabbed the program off the little table and waved it at Christian. "They got them printed in time! I’m so happy."

Christian took the program and looked at the cover grinning at his boy affectionately. "I see you finally decided on the Tree of Light."

Brian picked up a program and looked as he listened to the men chatting. He was indeed impressed by the program, even more so when he heard that Alex had designed it himself. It seemed that the little blond was more talented than he originally assumed. "Nice job on the program. Of course, if you ask me, I think you should have shown more skin."

Alex grinned. "Well, I started to just use a picture of my cock but I didn't want to frightened people away."

Brian chuckled softly, "Nah man, you don't have anything to worry about. Something that tiny won't scare anyone around here…they're used to me."

Christian groaned, "Not again."

Justin rolled his eyes and said, "Every fucking second of every day."

Christian sighed, "I had such hopes of them becoming close friends."

Alex gave Chris a hug. "Hey, Master, I really like the big guy even if he is going senile in his old age."

Brian choked on the drink he’d taken from one of the waiters. "Hey squirt, you will so pay for that remark. You just be glad that I promised Master to behave and not ruin your big night."

Alex turned around and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck jumping up and wrapping his legs around Brian's waist. "I know you love me, big guy."

Brian pushed hard against the Alex’s chest trying to dislodge the blond before they made any more of a spectacle of themselves. "Get the fuck off me! You are wrinkling my Armani suit!"

Everyone burst out laughing and continued to joke as they walked through the gallery looking at Alex’s work.


	27. The Fame of it All

Brian and Alex were about to head into the diner when they heard a very high pitched, "Yoohoo, wait up boys."

Brian looked and saw Miguel walking towards them. He shook his head and grinned. "Could you be any more of a queen, Miguel?"

Alex laughed out loud and gave Brian a pat on the shoulder. "Good one, big guy."

Miguel stopped in front of them, put his hands on his hips and declared, "I’ll have you know that I’m the queenliest queen you’ll ever meet."

"I’d have to disagree with your fine blond boy ass, because I already hold that title."

Brian was shocked at the familiar voice so close behind him, and turned to see Emmett standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Just ask Brian and he’ll tell you that I am top Queen around these parts." Emmett took a step closer and gave Brian’s shoulder a little squeeze. "So, what are all you fine looking studs doing out this way so early in the day?"

Brian jerked around and stared at Emmett, feeling a little burn of apprehension curl in his gut. He wasn’t sure what to expect and fidgeted, just a bit unsure how he should act.

Alex stuck his hand out. "Alex Glaser, and who might you be?"

Emmett grinned. "Well I might be the Queen of England if I’d been born a woman and in another country. Sadly, I’m just Emmett Honeycutt from Hazelhurst, Mississippi at your service, and I really mean that…any time, any place."

Alex laughed and shook his head. "You’re alright in my book, Emmett Honeycutt from Hazelhurst, Mississippi."

Miguel was still standing with his hands on his hips watching the play of emotions crossing Brian’s face like a kaleidoscope. He figured he’d give his friend a little time to compose himself, so he stepped forward holding his hand out as if expecting Emmett to kiss the back of it. "Miguel Barton, Queen extraordinaire. I believe I’m the one who is going to take your throne in this one horse town."

Emmett took Miguel’s hand and brought it to his lips kissing gently before making a very elaborate, but elegant, bow. "By all means, give it your best shot, but I’m afraid it will still be my fine self gracing that throne at the end of the day."

Brian couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud. It was too much watching Emmett and Miguel squaring off against each other like they were about to engage in a total queen out competition. "For fuck’s sake! You’re both the biggest queens I’ve ever had the misfortune to associate with, so cut it the fuck out. I need a at least one cup of coffee before I can even begin to deal with two queens."

Emmett linked his arm with Brian's and gently pulled the man into the Diner. "Then by all means, allow me to escort you to that first splendiferous cup of java."

Alex and Miguel linked arms rather comically and followed Brian and Emmett. "This is going to be fun," whispered Miguel.

Out of habit, Emmett led Brian toward the booth that had been the gang’s table for as long as he could remember. It wasn’t until he was about to stop that he noticed Brian was still walking heading towards the back of the Diner. Emmett kept pace with the brunette and slid into the seat behind Brian at what must now be the "new" in-crowd table. Miguel and Alex sat opposite Brian still laughing at some joke.

Deb walked up to the table with a big smile on her face and plopped a copy of the morning paper down. "Well if it isn’t the famous artsy fartsy crowd."

Emmett saw the picture and squealed. "Oh my God! What does it say?"

Brian snatched up the paper and studied the picture with a soft groan before scanning the article. He read certain parts out loud while moving the paper so Alex couldn’t grab it out of his hands. "The man of the hour, glass artist extraordinaire, Alex Glaser, stuns the art world yet again with an amazing kaleidoscope of vibrant, striking and iridescent pieces unlike anything seen before." Brian grins and looks over at Alex. "Awww, he’s so special."

Alex made another lunge for the paper growling, "Give it to me!"

Brian pushed his tongue firmly into his cheek, raised an eyebrow and started reading in his best announcer voice, "This show of his latest work, appropriately named, Fusion, is just that…a fusion of senses which leaves the patron of the arts awestruck with its beauty."

Brian batted his eyelashes at Alex and blew him a kiss. "You just leave us all breathless."

Alex sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are so going to pay for this, big guy. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but when you least expect it, I’m going to get my revenge."

Brian chuckled softly and continued to read, "As varied as his multi-hued work was the mysterious entourage of companions that arrived with the artist. Rumors abound about the personal life of this elusive yet in-your-face out-and-proud artist. One can only speculate as to the relationship he has with this group of men. Is one of them that someone special? Or even more than one of them?" Brian groaned, "This Dirk Le Secre needs a life because no one could come up with that much bullshit to write all at once."

Miguel snatched the paper from Brian’s hands and laid it out on the table. "Hey! We look fabulous!"

Alex leaned over to take a closer look at the picture and groaned, "I look like a fucking dork surrounded by a bunch of morons."

Brian gave Alex a deadly stare. "Just a minute, artist boy. I agree, you do look like a dork, but I look damn hot as always."

Emmett stared at the picture and gushed, "I give you credit, Miguel. I love that tie."

Miguel smiled brightly and winked at Emmett. "Well it takes a rather special person to pull off something that marvelous."

Brian snickered. "Marvelous, my ass. You looked like your tie was made from poor tiger’s lost pelt."

Miguel flipped Brian off and snarked, "You wouldn’t know fabulous if it bit you in your fine ass."

Alex pointed at Chris’ picture and laughed. "Chris looks like he’s about to jump my bones right in the middle of the show."

Miguel laughed, "Well Jake looks like he’s got something rammed up his ass, which would be a very surprising turn of events."

Brian rolled his eyes and stated, "Well Justin looks fucking hot, but of course he and I would outshine the likes of you losers."

Emmett put his arm around Brian’s shoulder. "You look happy."

Brian’s eyes met Emmett’s. "I am."

Ted walked into the Diner and spotted Emmett with Brian. He made his way back to the booth. "Hey, Boss, what’s up?"

Brian slid over pulling Emmett with him. "Park it, Theodore. I’m about to buy all these losers breakfast, so I guess I can include you in the bunch."

"Be still my heart. Thanks, Boss. After all, it’s not like you pay me enough to afford the fine cuisine this establishment offers."

Brian grinned at Ted. He really liked this more confident version much more than the sniveling weakling. "Watch it, Theodore. I don’t have to pay you anything. I could fire your ass."

"I know, Boss. You fire me at least once a day as it is, so what’s one more time today?"

Everyone at the table laughed including Brian, who reached around Emmett to give Ted a light smack on the back of the head.

Deb, who’d walked away when the boys had started fighting over the paper returned with her pad and pen in hand. "So, what’ll it be, boys?"

Everyone placed their orders amid snarky comments and put downs, but no one was more surprised than Brian, when Ben walked up to the table. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Brian shrugged. "It’s a free country, Professor."

Alex and Miguel slid over making room for Ben on their side of the table.

"So, where is Mikey?" Brian couldn’t seem to stop himself from asking about his childhood friend.

"He didn’t want to come with me today. He saw the picture of you guys in the paper. I think he’s just feeling a bit left out." Ben looked at Brian and smiled a little. "It’s hard for Michael to let go of you. He’s had you all to himself for so long."

Brian nodded his head. "I know."

Emmett wrapped his arm around Brian’s shoulder. "He’ll come around, Sweetie. It just takes him a little longer than others."

Ted looked down at the paper and trying to lighten the mood at the table, decided to draw the attention to himself. "Man, that is one ugly tie."

Miguel seemed to visibly bristle and glared at Ted. "I’ll have you know that is a one-of-a-kind designer tie which a very dear friend of mine designed for me."

Ted gave the blond a quick wink and stated very seriously, "I think you should find a better class of friends ‘cause it’s obvious this guy was just trying to make you look funny."

Miguel saw the wink and felt a little better. He didn’t know these two new guys well enough to be able to determine when they were serious or joking, but obviously Theodore was trying to distract Brian, so he decided to play along. He batted his eyelashes at the man and whispered in a sultry voice, "Oh baby, you do know how to turn a guy on."

Ted wasn’t expecting that remark and his cheeks flamed a bit red as he swallowed a few times.

Emmett smiled brightly and put his other arm over Ted’s shoulders. "Now, now, Miss Miguel, let’s not make passes at Teddie here, or Blake will skin you alive."

Miguel blew a kiss at Ted. "Well little Blakey isn’t here right now, is he?"

Brian decided to put a stop to the tormenting of Ted, so he leaned across the table and whispered in a voice he was sure everyone at the table could hear. "I wonder what Jake would do if he heard you flirting so openly with another man?"

Miguel looked at Brian, opened his mouth and closed it quickly clicking his teeth together imitating taking a bite out of something. "He’d tell me to get my fine ass home so he could show me what a real man would do to me."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. That’s too cheesy even for you."

Alex laughed and nudged Miguel’s shoulder. "He got you there."

Ben watched the men at the table and noticed how they all seemed to rally around Brian, including Ted and Emmett. He’d always thought that Michael was the glue that held these friends together, but he was discovering that it was actually Brian.

Debbie had to make two trips to deliver all the food to the table and on her second trip she looked at Brian and said, "You and your new friends will all be at my house for dinner tonight, you hear me?"

Brian winced. "Deb, I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea."

Alex looked at the woman dressed in something he figured even Miguel wouldn’t be caught dead in, and had to see how this would play out. "Is dinner at your house something that Brian usually attends?"

Debbie looked at the cute blond and pinched his cheek. "You are just too fucking adorable. Yes, Brian is family, so he’ll attend the family dinner, and if you boys are friends of Brian’s then you’re family too."

Alex rubbed his cheek as soon as she let go and smiled brightly. "So, there will be people there who have known the big guy a long time?"

Debbie nodded. "Most of the people there have known Brian most of his life."

Alex turned and looked at Miguel. "This is too good an opportunity to pass up. Do you think you can get Jake to attend?"

Miguel smiled a very sweet little smile. "Oh absolutely. I wouldn’t miss this for the world."

Alex turned back to Debbie and announced, "We’ll all be there."


	28. Deb's Dinner

Brian, Alex, Miguel, Ted, and Emmett all walked back to the loft apartment. Brian’s mind was buzzing with all the things that could and probably would go wrong at Deb’s dinner tonight. He really needed to see Justin. His strides seem to lengthen of their own will in his attempt to get home a bit quicker. The closer he got to his destination the calmer and more controlled he became. Justin would make things work out. He could just feel it.

They all piled into the elevator and Brian turned his key to get the elevator to go up to the apartment. He was almost in complete control of his emotions once more and feeling much better. As soon as the doors opened, his eyes searched out and found Justin standing in the living room talking with Jake and Chris. He walked straight over and wrapped his arms around the man he’d been thinking about almost from the moment he’d left, and rested his chin on a strong shoulder and whispered, "I missed you."

Some sixth sense inside Justin seemed to alert him that his boy was in need of some emotional support. He turned and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist looking into those hazel eyes. "I missed you too." His eyes scanned the group that had entered with Brian and noticed Ted and Emmett among the group. "I see you brought home some friends."  
Brian groaned and sighed, "Well, it seems we’ve been invited to a command appearance at Deb’s for dinner tonight."

Justin kissed Brian gently. "We don’t have to go."

"Oh, yes we do." Alex walked past Brian and Justin and headed over to Chris snuggling up against the taller man and almost purring, "We simply have to meet all of the big guy’s friends. Do you think you can make it, Master?"

Christian laughed softly, "Well, if you think we simply have to meet all of his friends, then I guess we must attend."

Jake overheard what was going on and immediately looked at Miguel shaking his head. "Don’t even think about it. I am not spending an evening with a bunch of people who don’t have a clue." He watched as his boy started to say something, but changed his mind and simply nodded his head. The thing that got to him the most was watching the little light that had been shining in Miguel’s eyes shimmered and then vanished completely. It didn’t help matters for him at all when the tall queen standing next to Miguel put his arms across his boy’s shoulder and said, "Don’t worry, we’ll fill you in on each and every juicy detail of the evening."

Miguel took a deep breath and gave Emmett his best and brightest smile. He knew that Jake would feel uncomfortable at the dinner and honestly didn’t know why he’d gotten his hopes up about going. "Thanks, Emmett." He turned his head and made sure Jake could see the smile on his face. "I guess my Master has other plans for me tonight."

Jake looked into Miguel’s eyes and once again felt that aching desire to be the man that deserved his boy’s admiration. He walked over and kissed Miguel’s nose. "Juicy details? What juicy details?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well it seems Alex wants to question everyone about Brian and his past."

Jake turned and looked over at Brian. He could see how the man stiffened and just couldn’t stop himself from turning the screws just a bit. "Well, in that case, we wouldn’t miss it for the world."

Miguel actually squealed throwing his arms around Jake’s neck raining kisses every where. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jake tightened his arms around Miguel’s slim frame and pressed his lips to the excited blond’s ear whispering very softly, "Anything for you."

Brian muttered a soft curse and said, "Great."

Justin smiled a little sadly and whispered, "I know you don’t like Jake, but could you just try to put up with him?"

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and saw all he needed to see. He smiled and tilted his head to the side pushing his tongue into his cheek. "I guess I can be persuaded to put up with him."

Justin laughed out loud, grabbed Brian’s hand and led him toward their bedroom. "Sorry to be a bad host and all, but I have urgent business to attend to."

Brian followed Justin into the bedroom and once inside, found himself pushed up against the closed door. He closed his eyes as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and soft kisses leaving a trail of fire down his chest and stomach. His fingers combed through the blond strands almost reverently. "I needed this time with you."

Justin lifted his head and pulled Brian into a very long, passionate kiss before breaking away to pull the shirt from his boy’s body and quickly unbutton the jeans shoving them down. As soon as Brian stepped from his jeans, Justin growled, "On the bed."

Brian dove on the bed and flipped over onto his back grinning up at Justin as his Master quickly disrobed. He gasped as the bed dipped and skin slid against skin until he felt lips nibbling on his chin. His legs quivered as he spread them wider in an open invitation. His body seemed to hum with a need that only this man seemed capable of filling, but something greater than his own body’s needs were driving him at the moment. His focus was completely centered on the man sucking his neck. Each sound that reached his ears seemed to heighten his body’s responses. He wasn’t sure exactly how it happened but when he felt the latex covered hardness pressing into him, he welcomed the burning intrusion with a soft moan. He knew how much his Master loved to hear him, so he no longer even tried to contain the sounds of his pleasure.

Justin slid into the heat feeling muscles tighten and squeeze as if to draw him in deeper. The sounds his boy was making slammed into his body until he was feeling light-headed. Each thrust brought him closer to release but the thing that seemed to skyrocket his pleasure senses was how Brian was completely surrendering himself. Even in his state of overwhelming sexual need, he noticed how his boy hadn’t even made a move to touch himself, and no longer tried to curb the sounds of pleasure. These things said more to him than any verbal declaration…his boy was ready. A few more thrusts and a growled, "Come for me," sent both men over the edge.

Brian wrapped his arms around his Master holding the blond tightly as the tremors rocketed through his body. He chuckled softly and flipped their bodies so he was lying on top. "That was fucking hot."

Justin kept his eyes closed and smiled nodding his head slightly. "Hmmm."

Brian bit his lip and suddenly started tickling the blond.

Justin yelped and laughed uncontrollably as he wrestled flipping them back over, finding his boy’s hand, and pinning them securely above the brunette’s head. When he finally had his laughter under control, he gasped, "No tickling, remember?"

Brian laughed and shook his head. "You can’t tickle me. I don’t remember it saying any where that I couldn’t tickle you."

Justin growled menacingly and dipped his head biting Brian’s neck gently. "Are you arguing semantics with me, boy?"

Brian gasped and squirmed. "No, Master. I’m just stating facts."

Justin smiled down into the very happy face of his boy and felt his heart swell. He released Brian’s wrists and ran his hands down lightly tanned arms until he had a hand on each shoulder. He slowly traced the tip of his index finger back and forth across his boy’s throat. When blue eyes met hazel, the atmosphere had suddenly changed from playful humor to absolute seriousness. "I want to put my collar around your neck."

Brian’s heart slammed into his chest, the skin beneath Justin’s finger felt as if it was on fire, and his entire body seemed to hum with an electrical current. It wasn’t until that very moment that he knew something had been missing. Sure their relationship had matured and he’d been happier than he’d ever been in his entire life, but with that one statement, Justin pointed out exactly what had been missing. He never thought he’d ever want to feel possessed or owned, but the simple fact remained that he did want to wear Justin’s collar. He wanted it with a passion that almost scared him. "I want to wear your collar."

Justin’s loud "Whoop" could be heard throughout the loft apartment. Alex nudged Christian and asked, "How come you never yell like that for me?"

Chris laughed and said, "Why don’t you try to make me."

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and held him tightly laughing happily. "Nothing can bring me down…not even dinner at Deb’s."

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes. "Bring it on, world."

Later that evening, six well-dressed and properly chastised men stood on Debbie’s porch. Brian had spent the better part of an hour explaining what they could expect. Normally, he’d have just opened the door and walked in, but tonight, he figured he’d better ring the doorbell and wait to be invited inside. He gave himself a mental shake and pressed the button. He was still feeling high from his talk with Justin, so he knew he could handle anything. Hell was about to be put under siege.

Debbie opened the door and ushered them inside with a big smile. She turned and addressed the group of people already present. "These are Brian’s new friends and you boys make them feel welcome."

Emmett jumped up and came over giving Brian a hug then decided to hug everyone, even though Jake and Chris were both a bit stiff. Emmett pointed to Drew and said, "That’s my honey, Drew. You all know Ted and that cute little thing next to Ted is Blake. Over in the kitchen are Debbie, Carl, and Vic. I think most of you know Ben and Michael."

Everyone smiled and gave a nod or a wave. Well, everyone but Michael. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the newest members of the group.

Justin stepped forward and started on the end pointing to Miguel. "Well these are all good friends of ours, Miguel and Jake. Then there’s Alex and Christian."

More nods and waves were made by the men in question. It was a rather awkward situation until Miguel took matters into his own hands and said, "Let’s get this party started people." He gave a swish of his hips and walked over to Emmett. "We so need to teach these boys how to loosen up and have a good time."

Alex grabbed Chris’ hand and led him into the kitchen. "I don’t know if you guys need any help, but Chris is an awesome cook and he loves to mess around in the kitchen."

Vic gave the two new men a smile and held out his hand. "It’s nice to meet you both. Now, before I can tell you if you can help in the kitchen or not, you have to tell me…are you family or guests? You see, we don’t allow guests to help, but family is fully expected to."

Chris grinned. He already liked this man. "Then I guess we’re family because Brian is definitely part of our family."

Vic laughed and gave Chris a pat on the shoulder. "Then right this way, son. We can always use help."

Brian watched his new friends invade Deb’s house like they more than belonged. It was a nice feeling. He saw Michael sitting next to Ben staring daggers into him, but he just didn’t feel like dealing with that right now. He noticed Jake was standing staring intently at Deb’s collection of ugly clowns. Maybe it was because he was feeling like nothing in the world could touch him, or maybe he just identified a bit with Jake’s rigid shoulders and the intent way the man was trying to disappear into the corner. He used to do that as a child, so he recognized all the signs. It really didn’t matter. This man was important to Justin, and for that reason alone he was going to try. He walked up behind Jake and whispered, "Hideous creatures aren’t they?"

Jake grinned and leaned closer to Brian and whispered, "I’m going to tell Deb what you said."

Brian grabbed his heart and gave Jake a shocked look. "You must really want me to die a painful death."

The grin quickly disappeared from Jake’s face and he gave a sad little shake of his head. "Actually, I don’t want that at all." He turned and headed towards the kitchen making his way out the door and into the back yard.


	29. The Dinner Continues

Brian stared after Jake for a moment, not quite understanding what was going on, but decided he was going to find out. He walked past Justin, giving him a quick kiss, whispering, "I’ll be back in a few."

Justin smiled, nodded and went back to discussing his business with Ted.

Brian made his way through the kitchen and out the door. He immediately spotted Jake standing by the fence, looking up into the night sky. After a moment’s hesitation, he made his way over to the other man. "It’s nice out here, isn’t it?"

Jake shrugged, not bothering to turn around. "I’m not much for family dinners."

Brian bit his lip and kept reminding himself that he was going to get along with this man if it killed him, which at this point, he was thinking it just might. For some reason this guy meant a lot to Justin, so he was going to find some way of patching up their differences, or at least make a truce. "I know what you mean. I cringe every time I think about coming to one of these things, but then I get here and I have a good time despite myself."

Jake finally turned and looked Brian in the eye. "I know you don’t like me, Brian. I don’t blame you either, because I’ve never given you the opportunity. I’m just not a social person, and I’m too old now to start changing."

"Fine. Let’s cut through all the bullshit, shall we? You’re important to Justin. Justin is important to me, so you and I need to find a way to at least be civil to one another for his sake."

Jake grinned and nodded. "You are one direct fucker."

Brian shrugged. "I find that it’s easier to just state what you mean rather than beat around the bush. I want to make Justin happy, so I’ll do whatever’s necessary."

Jake studied Brian for a moment. "I know that."

Brian noticed the same sadness in Jake’s eyes that he’d seen earlier. "I know you love him, and I understand why, but he’s mine."

Jake blinked and threw his head back, laughing loudly. "For a smart guy, you sure are dense there, Kinney."

Brian stiffened and narrowed his eyes. He’d promised to try and he’d tried, but no way was he going to take any shit off this guy. "I guess I’m wasting my time trying to talk to you." He paused for just a second then in his most condescending voice added, "Sir."

Jake shook his head and smirked, "You don’t know shit." He took his cue from Brian and added a sarcastic, "Boy."

"Fuck this." Brian turned and started toward the door when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him around. He’d never wanted to hit anyone so badly in his life with the exception of his father, but he restrained himself and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

Jake removed the hand that had been gripping Brian’s shoulder and held it up, palm facing forward. "Listen. I didn’t mean to start an argument with you. I want you to know that I’m no threat to you or your relationship with Justin."

Brian studied Jake’s face carefully for a bit and nodded curtly. "Fine. Let’s go back inside before Deb sends out the hunting party."

Jake followed Brian back into the house, taking a deep breath before entering. He could get through this night. He immediately spotted Miguel sitting on the arm of the sofa and felt that familiar wave of calm that always seemed to wash over him every time he saw his boy. It only took a second for Miguel to turn around and look at him. One glance at the pure adoration shining in his boy’s eyes was all it took for him to know he’d suffer a million dinners gladly. He smiled a little to show Miguel that everything was okay and got an even brighter smile in return. Jake looked across the room and saw Justin talking to a big muscular fellow. He smiled and shook his head. No offense to Justin, but how could anyone think he’d prefer Justin to Miguel?

Brian walked over to Justin and Ben and noticed that Michael was sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest, glowering silently. "Hey, Mikey."

"Oh, so you finally decided to speak to me." Michael met Brian’s eyes briefly before turning away again.

Debbie called from the kitchen, "Okay boys, get around the table and let’s eat."

Everyone walked into the kitchen and Brian laughed. "What did you do here, Deb?"

Debbie grinned at Brian, looked at Christian and gave the man a pinch on the cheek. "This cutey pie here helped me set up my sewing table and we pushed the two tables together to have enough room for all you boys."

Brian tried not to laugh at the look of pained embarrassment that crossed Chris’ face. "Looks like Chris has taken your place in Deb’s heart, Justin."

Debbie smacked Brian on the shoulder and pinched Justin’s cheek saying, "No one can take this darling’s place in my heart."

As soon as Debbie moved on, Justin glared at Brian. "Thanks a lot, cookie. I could have escaped the cheek-pinch if you’d kept your mouth shut."

Brian grinned and shrugged. "Well, I always get smacked, so you have to suffer the cheek-pinch."

They all piled around the table and it seemed that everyone was trying to talk at once. Brian took a deep breath and smiled at Justin. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the utter disaster he’d thought it would be. Then he saw the expression on Michael’s face and grimaced…or maybe it would be after all.

Emmett was busy passing dishes around the table and said, "Alex, I saw your show and I was amazed. You’re really talented."

Alex ducked his head as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate your saying so. You guys all know that Miguel and Justin are artists too, right?"

Miguel shook his head. "Don’t you dare put me in the same category as you and Justin. I just doodle compared to you guys."

Justin looked around. "You’re a terrific artist, Miguel. Don’t sell yourself short all the time."

Jake put his arm around Miguel’s shoulders. "He’s right. You’re amazing."

Christian leaned over and whispered very softly in Alex’s ear, "Way to take the heat off your cute little ass, halfling."

Alex winked at Chris. "Whatever works." He turned and asked, "Hey, Justin, what were those pictures you were working on earlier?"

Justin had to chew and swallow quickly. "Well, I’ve been thinking of trying my hand at something different, so I’ve been working on some preliminary sketches for a comic book."

Miguel sat forward in his seat with an excited expression on his face. "I’ve always wanted to try to draw comic art myself, but I just never felt it was the right time. I’d be happy to help out if you need anything."

"Well, I won’t turn down any offer of help, but what I really need is someone to write the story." Justin shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"I could help, too. I’d love to help with some of the marketing research. Maybe the big guy and I could work on an advertising campaign for the comic." Alex grinned at Brian.  
Brian nodded. "Sure, I can turn you loose in my art department for a couple of days to see what you can come up with."

Everyone continued eating, discussing things from modern art to Emmett’s new clients and the weird food they wanted served at their party. It would have been a perfect evening for Brian if Michael would have tried to be social instead of sitting there glaring at everyone.

As soon as the meal was over, Miguel asked Debbie if she needed any help cleaning up, but she said, "No, you boys go on out into the living room and chat. We’ll serve dessert in a minute."

Everyone stood and moved into the next room, finding seats wherever they could. Miguel, Alex and Brian ended up on the floor at their Masters’ feet, but no one seemed to mind in the least…no one except Michael.

"Brian, there is plenty of room here next to me. You don’t have to sit on the floor."

"I’m fine, Mikey, but thanks for offering."

Justin absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Brian’s hair as he talked to Jake and Chris. He looked over at Michael and asked, "Michael, is it true what Brian tells me about you…are you extremely knowledgeable about comic books?"

Ben put his arm around Michael’s shoulders and nodded. "Yes he is. He gave a lecture to my class, and he was amazing."

Michael actually blushed and smiled up into Ben’s face before turning toward Justin. "I know a lot about comics, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you’d consider writing the story for the comic."

Michael’s mouth fell open and he stared at Justin. He couldn’t believe he was being asked to do what he’d always wanted to do…write a comic. "I’d have to think about it."  
Justin stood and walked over to where his coat was hanging and pulled some papers from the inside pocket. He brought them over and handed them to Michael. "I brought some of my sketches for you to look at. If you don’t think they’re good enough, let me know."

Michael took the pages and stared down at a very muscular, very comic-art version of himself. He flipped through the pages to see himself and Brian looking very much like comic book heroes. "These are terrific. I think you’re better than Todd McFarlane."

Brian smiled brightly at Justin. He knew exactly what his Master was doing and Justin was doing it all for him. "Wow. That’s really high praise coming from Mikey. He knows all about the top comic artists."

Michael seemed to bask in Brian’s praise before turning back to Justin. "So, what did you have in mind for a story line?"

Justin shrugged. "To be honest, Michael, I have no idea about that sort of thing. I just wanted to try something new with my art."

"Well, we could always use issues from the news and then write them up in the comic. Let the hero save the day."

Justin smiled. "I like that idea."

Michael grinned. "I see you used Brian as your model for the super hero, but why didn’t you use yourself as his sidekick?"

Justin put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. "I’m not his sidekick, I’m his lover. His sidekick needed to be his best friend. Isn’t that how it always works in comics?"

Michael looked up into Justin’s eyes and something finally clicked in his mind. Brian and Justin were together. He could either accept it or he’d lose all contact with his best friend. He nodded. "Yes, the sidekick is always the best friend, but that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t draw a character for yourself."

Justin shrugged. "I figure I’d leave saving the world up to you and Brian."

Michael slid forward on his chair. "Yes, but the hero always needs a damsel in distress to save. That’s how it works."

Justin laughed. "So I’m supposed to play the part of the helpless maiden."

Michael blushed a bit and looked over at Brian. He’d been watching all evening and he’d never seen his best friend looking so happy. These guys who'd come to dinner were all important to Brian and would stand up for him any time. That had always been Michael's role, but it was time for a new start. "Well, if the dress fits…"

Alex barked out a loud laugh and was soon joined by everyone present. "He got you, Justin."

Brian leaned over and punched Alex lightly on the leg. "Watch it squirt. That’s my Master you’re talking about."

Everything became almost eerily quiet after Brian’s statement. He closed his eyes as soon as he realized what he’d said. It had been such a good evening and he’d ruined it with one unthinking comment.

"Yeah, glass boy. That’s Brian’s Master you are running your mouth off about there."

Brian’s head whipped around and he knew his mouth was hanging open in shock as his eyes met Michael’s.

Michael gave Brian a wink and asked, "What are sidekicks for?"


	30. Defining Moments

Brian lifted his head, looked at the sleeping man lying next to him, and smiled. He’d found himself staring at Justin for no apparent reason on many occasions. There was something surreal in watching the slow, gentle rise and fall of his Master’s chest. He rubbed his cheek very lightly against the firm shoulder and immediately felt strong arms tighten around him. The smile on his face grew as he settled himself close to his Master’s body. Even while Justin slept, Brian never doubted that he was always first in this man’s thoughts.

Brian’s fingers gently rubbed across Justin’s chest in an absent-minded fashion. It had been two weeks since that fateful dinner at Deb’s. He was still amazed at how Justin was able to effortlessly draw Michael into their circle. His fingers brushed over the soft, pale skin lightly as his mind traveled back over the events taking place during the past two weeks. Jake and Miguel had gone back to New York to get things in order for their relocation to Pittsburgh. Christian and Alex had left a few days later and actually seemed to be seriously discussing the possibility of relocating to the Pitts themselves.

Brian was actually missing Alex, Miguel, and Christian, which was a completely new concept to him. He’d never really missed anyone except Michael, so these feelings were foreign and new. If he was completely honest, he’d be forced to admit he even missed Jake just a bit. It seemed things had changed after the dinner at Deb’s, and he no longer felt threatened by the man. He still couldn't claim to be friends with him, but there was no reason to call him an enemy either.

Brian placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s chest. In less than a week, he’d be wearing this man’s collar. For quite awhile now, he’d been living as if he already wore Justin’s collar, but just knowing that he’d be wearing the visible proof of what he’d been feeling, gave him a sense of inner peace unlike anything he’d ever known. A part of him felt as if he should be apprehensive, but he felt none of the expected fear. Hell, he’d even agreed to let Emmett plan the party. At first, he’d wanted things to remain private between him and Justin, but after some thought, he’d decided that he wanted his friends to be there. He wanted them to share in his happiness, and yes, as lesbianic as it sounded, he was truly happy.

Justin kissed the top of Brian’s head and yawned. "Stop thinking so hard, cookie. I can smell the smoke from your frying brain."

Brian laughed softly. "I didn’t mean to wake you."

Justin smiled and tightened his arms around Brian. "You can wake me anytime. Are you nervous?"

Brian took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, surprisingly I’m not. I was just thinking about the ceremony and wondering if maybe…"

Justin reached up and cupped Brian’s cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly across his boy’s lips. "What were you wondering?"

Brian ducked his head to rub a cheek against Justin’s shoulder. "I was thinking of asking Mikey to come."

Justin combed his fingers through Brian's hair and forced himself to remain relaxed. There was no way he was going to cause his boy any more anxiety over this matter, even if he wasn’t exactly sure it was a good idea. Sure, Michael had come a long way over the past two weeks, but this could backfire, and that wasn’t acceptable at all. No one was allowed to hurt his boy if he had any say in the matter. "If you want him to be there, then you should ask him. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, cookie. He may not be ready for this."

Brian sighed. "I know, Master. I just feel that this is something I need to do. If he doesn’t want to come, I’ll be fine. I just need to know that I did all I could."

Justin kissed the top of Brian’s head again. "I’ll support any decision you make."

Brian lifted his head and grinned. "I know that. I was also thinking about Alex and Miguel."

"You still want them to come, right?"

Brian nodded and let his fingers trail around Justin’s neck and whispered, "Yeah. I miss them."

Justin smiled. His boy had certainly come a very long way from the man he’d picked up outside Babylon. Brian was beginning to ask for what he wanted and needed as well as to share his thoughts and dreams. It really was like watching a rosebud open up as each petal spread and formed the perfect shape of the rose. He wasn’t deluding himself. Brian still had a long way to go on this journey, but so did he. It just seemed that for the first time, he could relax just a bit. They were going to make this journey together, and that was all that was important. "I’m sure they miss you too, cookie. I’m really glad you liked them. I wanted you to have people you could talk to, besides me."

Brian chuckled softly. "Not so long ago, I’d have told you talking was for lesbians."

"Well, maybe the lesbians have the right idea about talking to each other."

"Well, some of their forms of communication are enough to scar me for life."

Justin rolled over flipping Brian onto his back laughing. "You mean you don’t have wet dreams of watching two lesbians having hot, passionate sex?"

"Sure I do, but only when I'm trying to kill an erection. Or trying not to come too fast."

Justin laughed again as he lowered his head to kiss Brian’s chin. "Hmmm, let’s test that method shall we?"

Brian felt his body responding to the sexy, low timbre of Justin’s voice. "I think you might be able to help me with that."

Justin nibbled around Brian’s neck gently biting the ear lobe. "I’m not too sure. I mean if you also say you’ll kill an erection, maybe I shouldn’t even attempt to prove you wrong."

Brian squirmed and panted as his body reacted to each movement and word. "I may have spoken out of turn."

Justin lifted his head and sighed sadly. "No, I don’t think we should risk it. I mean, I’d be just devastated if I found out you couldn't get it up."

Brian groaned in frustration and tried to rub his body against Justin’s to prove he was already very hard. "I was wrong."

Justin chuckled softly. "Does my boy need something?"

Brian growled, "Yes! I need my Master to fuck me."

Justin grabbed Brian’s wrists and slammed his arms overhead roughly. He held Brian's arms in place as he gazed into his eyes, watching them darken with desire. "What if Master wants to make love to you?"

Brian’s eyes widened, watching Justin’s face. He swallowed hard, not sure why he felt so cold. They hadn’t really ever discussed this before. It was just easier for him to relate to everything on a sexual level instead of an emotional one, and as he continued to stare into his Master’s eyes, he saw things that should have terrified him. The intensity alone should have sent him running for the door, but he stood his ground and continued to stare. He knew he was revealing things he wasn’t sure he was ready to reveal, but it was time to allow his Master total access.

Justin felt Brian stiffen and then relax as he continued to look into his boy’s face. He read everything…the fear, the longing, the hope, the devastation. It was the first time he felt as if all the walls between them were gone. "You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever known…inside and out."

Brian swallowed hard and his breath caught in his throat. "You make me believe anything is possible…even if I don’t know what it means."

"That’s because anything is possible for us. We decide. We don’t have to live up to anyone else’s expectations but our own. Right now, I want to make love to my boy. I want to show you how much I cherish the gift you give me."

Brian felt his heart rate quicken, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He licked his lips and nodded. "I want that too, Master."

Justin lowered his head and nibbled on his boy’s lips before pushing his tongue inside, seeking, finding, and dominating. His hands claimed every inch of skin they could reach with gentle squeezes and light touches. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Brian’s neck, kissing softly, and growled, "I can’t wait until my collar is around your neck."

Brian moaned, raising his hips and rubbing his hard cock against Justin's. He kept his hands above his head without physical restraints. He could feel the cuffs around his wrists even though none were present. His skin was on fire and his heart was pounding inside his chest. He wondered if he’d survive this slow onslaught of his senses. "Master…"

Justin murmured unintelligible words as he kissed his way down Brian’s chest, pausing to suck each nipple before moving lower. After a few moments of licking and nibbling across the taut skin of Brian's stomach, he finally let his tongue make contact with the hard, leaking erection, drawing a slow, wet path from the base to the tip before swirling around the head, teasingly slow.

Brian sucked in a deep breath and released a strangled moan as he forced himself to relax. It took every ounce of his resolve to keep from thrusting his hips upward, seeking the warm heat of Justin's throat. "Oooooh fuck."

Justin took his time, his tongue teasing, enjoying the sounds his boy was making. His fingers searched out pleasure points, and he used every bit of his skill to slowly push Brian closer and closer to the edge.

Brian was panting, fighting to keep still, so focused on that he was barely aware of Justin positioning himself between his legs. It wasn’t until he felt the first stretching burn of the latex-covered hardness slowly pushing inside him that he became aware of what was happening. His entire body was quivering with the need to move, to thrust, to make the ache go away, but he remained perfectly still as his Master sank deep inside.

Justin leaned down to kiss his boy’s chest, whispering, "I don’t expect you to say anything, but I wanted you to know…I love you, cookie."

Stars exploded behind Brian’s eyes as he felt the first strong thrust. The words he’d heard and the pleasure all seemed to mingle inside him, until he was lost. His body reacted violently, and he came before he was given permission. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. I couldn’t hold off any longer."

Justin slammed into his boy and groaned his pleasure a few seconds later. "It’s alright, cookie."

Brian wrapped his arms around his Master and held on tightly, closing his eyes. He needed to meet Mikey but he also needed to feel this connection with Justin. He wanted to tell Justin that he loved him, but he still wasn’t sure what love really was, so he decided to be blunt. "Master, I don’t know if what I feel for you is love or not, because I’m not sure what love feels like. All I know is that I like it when we’re together and I miss you when we’re apart. I haven’t even felt the need or desire to trick in a long time, but that doesn’t mean I won’t ever do it again…I just don’t know."

Justin smiled and kissed his boy’s cheek. "That’s good enough for me, cookie…for now."

Brian watched Justin start to drift off, thinking about what he’d said. He really didn’t know if this was love or not, all he was sure of was that it was something he wouldn't want to do without, and that he'd miss if it weren't there anymore. He suddenly had an image of what his life would be if Justin were gone, and got a sick, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he though about going back to the loft alone, all the tricking, the nights partying at Babylon and nothing else. Maybe this really was love, but he wondered if it was important to give it a name or label. After all, that's what everyone else did, and he'd seen that it really was bullshit a lot of the time.

Brian slid closer to Justin, practically draping the other man with his body. It didn’t seem important what label anyone put on it. No one was forcing him to jump off any cliffs, so he could relax and enjoy what was happening instead of worrying over it. Yes, that was it. He didn’t have to call it anything. He could just show Justin how he felt through his actions and behavior, just like he’d been doing. He’d made Justin happy these past months, so why change anything? He froze as he realized that this was the first time in his life that someone else's happiness was so important to him that his own hinged on it completely. He figured maybe it wasn't what everyone else called love, but if that was the case, it seemed to be a whole lot better than what passed for it.


	31. Collared

Today was the day. Justin sat at the bar drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for cookie to wake up. It was great watching the way Brian processed things and then just dove right in to make sure everything was going like clock-work. A smile curled his lips as he recalled the many times his boy had been on the phone with Alex, Miguel, or Emmett about some detail that needed attention or tending to. What cookie wanted to do for the ceremony made no real difference to him, he just wanted to put the collar around his boy’s neck. As long as that feat was accomplished, he’d go along with all the other plans…after all, he loved seeing a smile on Brian’s face.

Brian walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, pouring himself some coffee. "Why didn’t you wake me?"

Justin smirked as he took a sip of his coffee before replying, "I figured you deserved a lazy morning after all the work you’ve been doing the last few days."

"Well you didn’t seriously think I was gonna let those two queens have free reign over everything did you? Can you imagine what would have become of us with Emmett and Miguel teaming up to do the party? They would have put me in some pink chiffon outfit with glitter and bows!"

Justin almost spit out the last sip of his coffee and valiantly tried to keep from choking while he laughed at the image Brian had painted in his head. He could just see Emmett and Miguel actually trying a trick like that and laughed harder.

Brian chuckled because Justin’s laughter was contagious. "Hey, don’t think you’d have come away scot-free either, pal. With your blond hair and cute, boyish looks, they’d have had you in some little Mary Sunshine top with matching balloon pants."

Justin couldn’t stop himself from laughing louder. The image in his head shifted and changed and he could actually see himself dressed in such a manner, waiting on Brian decked out in pink chiffon, glitter, and bows. It was too much!

Brian finally lost his control and laughed out loud, leaning against Justin’s shoulder. When he was able to make a coherent statement, he said, "At least Alex helped. All I can say is thank goodness one of our friends has some fashion sense. I want his Armani suit. Did you see it? How did that little fucker get his hands on the new line when it hasn’t been marketed yet?"

Justin grinned at Brian. "Maybe it has something to do with his family’s connections."

Brian’s eyes grew wide. "He has connections with Armani and you didn’t tell me?! See, I knew there was a reason I liked him."

Justin shook his head and grinned. "So, what have you got planned for today?"

Brian wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Emmett, Miguel, Alex, and I are all going shopping. What are you and Chris doing?"

Justin gave a little shake of his head, being reminded that Jake had declined to spend the morning with him. Not only that, Jake had declined to speak on Justin’s behalf at the ceremony, and that still hurt. "I’m not sure."

Seeing the quick look of pain pass over Justin’s face, Brian immediately knew he was thinking of Jake’s rejection. Brian put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Miguel said that there was something Jake had to do today that was really important. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt until we know what’s going on."

Justin nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I know. You’re right. Nothing is going to spoil this day. Nothing."

Brian sat in the little office at the back of Taylored Originals studio and waited for Miguel and Alex to come tell him it was time. He smiled as the fingers of his right hand automatically went to his left biceps, and he absent-mindedly traced the tattoo. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in less than a year. A part of his mind was telling him he should be apprehensive, but he’d never felt so at ease with himself in his life. Out of all the decisions he’d made, this was definitely one of the best.

Brian looked up as the door opened and Alex slipped inside. He’d already changed and looked amazing in the crème-colored cotton drawstring pants with matching vest. Both he and Miguel had decided to dress similarly to Brian, only adding a vest where Brian would remain shirtless, wearing only a pair of white cotton drawstring pants. After all, according to Miguel, they should all look the part.

"How are you holding up?"

Brian grinned. "I’m fine, just anxious to get this show on the road."

"Well everything is set up. They sent me to get you, and Miguel will meet us outside."

Brian stood up, took a deep breath, and said, "Let’s get a move-on then." He reached down and picked up the rose, twirling it slowly as he preceded Alex out of the small office.

As soon as they exited the office, Miguel took his place at Alex’s side, a step or two behind Brian, as they walked into the main showroom of the studio. It was beautifully and tastefully decorated. Brian had done an amazing job of getting them to agree to what he wanted. He’d had Justin’s painting of the thorn-encased rose blown up and hung on the wall, overlooking the area where the collaring would take place. Candles and bouquets of roses were strategically placed throughout the room. Miguel knew that they’d done a good job (in) following Brian’s instructions when, after seeing it for the first time, Brian had said, "It doesn’t look too prissy."

Brian walked over to the spot where he was supposed to wait, and let his gaze meet Justin’s for the first time since leaving the apartment earlier. Brian smiled, nodded, and was rewarded with a huge smile from his Master.

Dale Wexler, whom they’d all agreed would be the one to officiate over the ceremony, stood facing away from the painting, wearing a designer leather outfit that made Brian’s mouth water. Justin stood in front of Dale, wearing black dress pants and a white button-down silk shirt. Chris stood beside Justin, wearing black dress pants and a crème-colored silk shirt. It really was a shame that Jake couldn’t make it, Brian thought; he knew how much that would have meant to Justin.

Dale cleared his throat and began. "Friends and family, we are here to witness and honor the collaring of Brian to Justin. For those of you present who don’t live in the lifestyle: This event is a momentous occasion in the lives of these two men. It signifies their desire to care for one another on an emotional level that far outweighs what most people understand. I’ve been asked to read a poem called Leather Bound by France."

Brian glared at Alex and whispered harshly under his breath, "What the hell is this?"

Alex nudged Brian’s shoulder and whispered back, "Shhh and pay attention."

Dale began to read and Brian listened to every word.

"Your eyes, I know your mind

I know what you need, I give it lovingly

I know your desires, what you feel for me

I tremble in awe, knowing that you’re mine

I know your pleasure

I savour your beauty

The world might not understand

Our knowledge is our own

Let me hold you close, away from negativity

I am your thorn, and you, my rose

My pride lies within you

I am bound, awaiting you

Craving the sense of feeling

Feeling is all I know as your voice keeps me conscious

This is beyond physical

My senses don’t make sense at all

Bewildered by the power of your hand

I surrender myself to you

Hold me down

And make my world fade away

You are mine, I am yours

We are Leather Bound

We are complete."

Brian took a deep breath as the emotions the poem invoked in him threatened to take control. He felt Alex’s hand on his shoulder and heard his friend whispering, "Take it easy, big guy."

Dale asked, "Who is here to speak for Justin?"

Chris stepped forward, cleared his throat, and started his speech. "I’ve known Justin Taylor for a little over six years. He’s always proven himself to be honest and trustworthy, not only in business, but in his dealings with people as well. I’ve watched him grow from a submissive into a very caring Dominant. I have no doubt that he’s emotionally and mentally ready to take on the commitment of a sub."

Dale nodded and asked, "Who is here to speak for Brian?"

At that moment, a loud crash was heard and Jake walked in, still buttoning up his crème-colored silk shirt. "I am."

Brian sucked in a breath, wondering what was going on, as Miguel walked over to stand with Jake. It didn’t escape his notice that Miguel put his hand on the small of Jake’s back as the man started talking. "While I’ve known Justin a lot longer than I’ve known Brian, I felt that I should be the one to speak on Brian’s behalf."

Jake looked over at Brian and smiled. "And I admit at first, I wasn't exactly happy to learn that Justin was taking Brian on as a sub. I just didn't think Brian was good enough. I realize that a lot people think I still have feelings for Justin, and I do, but not the kind of feelings one lover has for another. It's more of a paternal feeling than anything else. Regardless of my initial feelings, I've watched and noted the many changes in Justin since he's been with Brian, and every one of the them has been one of development and growth."

Jake walked over to where Brian was standing. "I apologize for any problems I've caused you. I know you are more than capable of taking care of Justin...much better than I ever could. However, I must warn you. This sort of makes me your father-in-law."

Jake winked at Brian and offered his hand. "Welcome to the family, son."

Brian met Jake’s gaze and took the proffered hand, giving it a firm shake. He grinned, leaned forward and whispered, "Thanks a lot, Dad. You old coot."

Jake threw his head back and roared with laughter for a moment before calming down long enough to grumble, "Ah my young pup, you will pay for that comment."

Justin’s smile couldn’t get any wider as he watched Jake and Brian walking towards him. He’d feared that they would never be able to see eye-to-eye, and that had bothered him more than he’d let on. He was just happy to see that the two most important men in his life had made peace and seemed to actually be getting along.

Brian followed Jake, keeping his head bowed. When he heard Jake say, "I wish you both many years of happiness," he immediately knelt in front of Justin, crossing his wrists behind his back carefully so as not to harm the rose. His back was straight, his head was bent, and his knees were spread.

Dale asked, "Brian do you have anything you wish to say?"

Brian lifted his head slowly and looked up into Justin’s eyes. He carefully brought the rose around and cradled it in his palm for a moment. "You once told me how the rose depended on the thorns for protection." He slowly began to strip the thorns from the rose’s stem. "How most people saw the thorns as being something bad, when in reality they were only doing their job of protecting the rose." He finished pulling the last of the thorns from the stem, held it laid across both palms, and lifted his hands up in an offering. "So, I'm giving you this rose completely devoid of any thorns of it's own, to represent the fact that I'm willing to offer myself to you, seeking your care and protection."

Justin took the rose from Brian’s hands and began to wind a strand of thorns around the flower very slowly. "I’m encasing the rose in thorns to show my acceptance of your offer." Then, he placed the rose into a clear crystal dish, closing the lid before picking up the collar, showing it to everyone, and looking down into Brian’s eyes, smiling brightly. "I promise to dedicate my life to keeping you safe from all harm. I'll make sure your happiness is always my most important goal. I offer you this collar as my solemn vow to never forget what matters most to me: You. Will you accept it and wear it with honor and pride?"

Brian swallowed hard, looked into blue eyes filled with hope, took a deep breath, and answered, "I will, Master."

Justin slowly wrapped the exquisite collar he’d had designed around Brian’s neck, letting his fingers slide over the intricate and slightly cool metal surface for a moment before using the key to fasten both halves of the collar together.

Brian felt the cool metal touch his overheated skin and shivered, not so much from the cold, but from the emotions that were coursing through his body. He licked his lips and tried to calm his racing heart. It was official. He was wearing his Master’s collar. His heart seemed to swell and he had to look into Justin’s eyes to make sure this was real and not some fantasy.

After securing the collar, Justin handed the key to Brian and held out his left wrist, wrapping the matching bracelet around it so Brian could lock it into place. "I offer you another gift. I ask that you lock this bracelet on my wrist, so that I will have a visible symbol of our union."

"Thank you, Master." With slightly shaking fingers, Brian locked the bracelet, stood and slipped the platinum chain that held the key over Justin's head, watching at it settled into place.

Brian reached out and, putting a hand over the key, felt his Master’s heartbeat beneath his palm. This was what he’d been waiting to feel for his entire life. This man gave him the one thing that had always eluded him. He’d finally found a home.

The End of Leather Bound to be continued in Collar Bound.


End file.
